Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood
by Zaios
Summary: This is my first Trinity Blood story. I have the final chapter up now. The story in general is about the estranged daughter of Abel and being reunited with him. Note: There are some EXPLICIT EROTIC scenes in later chapters...discretion is advised!
1. Introduction

**Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood**

By: Heather (A.k.A: Zaios)

Introduction: _Rosenkreuz Orden_

Darkness filled the halls of the Rosenkreuz Head Quarters. No one was in the halls except for a young woman, who looked about nineteen or twenty. She wore large black and gold robes with a long black cope around her shoulders. The cope had a large demonic-like cross design sewed on the back of it in gold thread. Her hair was lower back length and silver in color as it swayed behind her in limp pig tails. The only parts of her hair that hung beside her face were two shorter light-light reddish locks. Her eyes were lapis lazuli in color and seemed to shine in the pale moon light that dotted various places in the hall through the blinds. The young lady carried a peaceful look on her face as she entered through the large doubled doors into her uncle's study chamber. Her eyes scanned around the sparsely lit room for her uncle, whom she sensed the presence of.

Just then she heard curtain drapes move in the far left side of the massive aristocratic room and saw a shadow move at the corner of her eye. She then heard a rose being snipped from it's vine and saw her uncle come into the light.

"Why… my dear niece….Katiya it's so nice for you to visit me at this hour. Here's a black rose to put in you hair. It's a gift," He smiled smoothly while offering the rose out.

Katiya gave her uncle a gentle smile and secured the rose in her gorgeous silver hair without complaint.

Cain admired her form with his eyes. His heart fluttered in desire but he was discreet about it.

The blonde man then slowly moved behind her and began to speak in a near angelic voice, "my dear niece; the daughter of my brother, Abel, I have some good news."

"Yes? What is it Uncle Cain?" she replied quietly.

"I have a wonderful plan to destroy humanity and the world…" he smiled.

Katiya looked down, "is that so uncle?" she mumbled, obviously unenthused.

The blonde twin of Abel noticed his niece's blank expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Katiya took a deep breath and answered him in her soothing almost child-like angelic voice, "Uncle Cain, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and that I am grateful to you for letting me stay here at the Rosenkreuz Orden since I arrived here, on Earth, seven years ago. But I feel that it's time for me to leave and make it on my own, preferably, in Rome with Syair," she looked up and met his eyes with an unfaltering expression.

Cain looked unmoved by her remark and stood silent before her. His niece was about to leave the room when suddenly the explosive words, "YOU BITCH!" shot angrily from his mouth.

Katiya managed to shield her face from her uncle's swift hand but didn't escape unscathed. His sharp nails sliced through her arm all the way to the bone.

"AWWHHH!" cried the girl grasping onto her injured arm that was already engulfed and dripping with blood.

Cain threw her up against the closest wall and yelled furiously at her, "YOU WANT TO LEAVE?! YOU WANT TO ABANDON ME?! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU-I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

She looked at him sternly and scolded softly, despite the pain and mild fear of him, "Uncle, you're being childish and I'm leaving regardless of what you say or do to me, now put me down."

The man threw her to the ground with a sneer and stomped off into the shadows. The young woman gulped back sobs and trembled in pain as she got to her feet. Her blood was already forming a small pool beside her. Just then Cain reappeared with a remorseful expression, "Oh…Katiya! I'm so **SORRY!**" He sobbed as he rushed to embrace her.

She leaned into his embrace weakly before blacking out from blood loss…

(End of Introduction: _To be Continued in Chapter One_)

Character Profiles (Pt. one)

**Katiya Asenath Nightlord** (a.k.a Katiya Nightrose): (codename: Illur Engill. Translation: _Evil Angel_)

Katiya is the daughter of Abel and the niece of Cain. She appears (most of the time) to be arrogant, out-spoken, and aggressive. But there are times where she will show her true personality as a very calm, quiet, and, kind young woman with a deep devotion to protecting humanity, especially children.

Though she appears to be at least twenty years old in her human form she is in fact only a teenager in her true form (probably considered about sixteen or seventeen in human years).

Unlike most other Kresniks, Katiya was conceived through sexual intercourse and birthed after the gestation period. So therefore she is only one of two Kresniks that weren't created by science. Katiya's mother, Hannah, was created in the same fashion as the very first Kresnik, Lilith, just several decades later.

Hannah was murdered by Cain out of spite when Katiya was only a small infant.

Another thing that makes Katiya stand out from the others is that she has the ability to transform beyond her normal Kresnik form and into a full fledged fallen angel who bestows powers similar to those of Hell and devours souls instead of blood. This is why her codename is: _Illur Engill_.

But it's very rare to see her make this transformation because she prefers to fight as a human or as a normal Kresnik. Plus the power and strength that Katiya possesses as this Evil Angel is by far, too destructive for just a regular fight with a normal stubborn Vampire and most would agree that there's personally no need to go overboard when it's not required.

Also…

She is rarely ever called by her first name which is, "Asenath".

As you might have guessed she is called Katiya throughout the entire story even by Abel (unless she gets chastised by him for doing something wrong which is rare).

The name, "Katiya" is derived from the name, "Katherine," which means "pure."

Her real name, "Asenath," is an old biblical name which means, "Her father's daughter."

Abel started the whole "Katiya" thing as a nick-name for her when she was a very little baby and now everyone else calls her by this name so in a sense the name "Katiya" is her new name.

(Stay turned for another character profile which will be coming soon to another chapter of this story)


	2. Chapter 1

**Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood**

**Chapter One: Katiya Asenath Nightlord**

Two Weeks later…

Esther Blanchette walked slowly down a dark and deserted road. It was close to midnight and she was beginning to regret taking a short cut back to the Vatican. Her foot steps echoed off of the cobble stones until she stopped to see if she recognized where she was but to no avail. Esther cupped her hands and held them to her breast as she pressed on. The nun knew that she was a sitting duck to Methuselah at this time of night. She brushed back a lock of her soft red hair and hoped to come across a familiar place.

"Oh, Abel I hope that you are out looking for me," she mumbled to herself quietly.

Just then she noticed several shadows in the distance and smiled, under the illusion that they were the Vatican's AX team. The nun giggled happily and waved to them yelling, "I'm over here!"

The shadows stopped and turned to her and within a flash they surrounded her. Esther soon realized very quickly that they were not the AX crew; she soon became enslaved by fear and uttered the word, "vampires…."

A tall, tanned skinned Methuselah, obviously from Portugal or Spain stepped up to her. His fangs were bared and he was salivating like a rabid animal, "Well, look here friends-look how fortuitous it has been for us tonight. It's a Terran and not just any human, she's a nun!"

The other Vampires laughed gleefully at their fortune.

The nun bolted from her ambushers in fear and turned down a dark alleyway. The vampires gave chase and found her huddled against a dead end wall cowering in fear.

"Well girly, you should know that a Terran can not out run a Methuselah," scoffed the only light haired male Vampire in the group of three.

"Oh God please give me a miracle," prayed Esther as tears built in her eyes.

The Vampires turned to each other.

"Who gets the first suck?" asked the girlfriend of the tanned skinned Vampire.

"Perhaps you'll get the first suck Katie, if you want…" he smiled.

"Oh Roberto you're such a romantic," smiled the female, "but you deserve it, you caught the little bitch."

"Awhh..." he purred, "make sure that I treat you later baby."

Katie smiled, "I'll be counting on it."

Roberto seized Esther by the collar and pulled her to her feet. He was about to pierce her neck when all of a sudden a small rock struck him upside the head.

"What the hell?" he questioned as he turned to the shadows where the rock had been thrown. He saw a young woman dressed in mildly explicit black cloths and a Gothic style trench coat, tossing a small rock up and down in her hand.

She had crystal blue eyes and long silver hair that was pulled back in limp pig tails. The Vampires noticed the girl's bandaged arm as she tossed the rock up and caught it again. Roberto dropped the nun and strutted up to the new girl with a smile, "well look at this, another Terran, though she seems a little cockier than the nun."

He and his two friends surrounded the girl but she showed no sign of fear. The tanned Methuselah smiled, "You got some balls on you lady, or do you think that you're some kind of bad ass?" he smirked as he circled her. The young adult remained motionless but returned his expression with a little more contempt.

"Well we were going to feed on the nun but you'll do just as good as an appetizer."

"Oh, Really?" came the girl's smart remark.

"Oh you are a bad ass eh? Well it don't matter how tough you think you are no Terran can defeat a Methuselah."

The silver haired woman let the rock drop from her hand before rubbing her nose, she obviously wasn't scared or even intimidated by this man and it was really starting to aggravate him. He sneered, "my-my a Terran who is not afraid of a Methuselah? I wonder why?"

"There is no reason to be scared," she replied blankly, "In fact you should be scared of me," she added with a sardonic smile.

Meanwhile Esther began to crawl away but was discovered by the blonde Vampire.

"Oh. No you don't girly!" he yelled as he leapt into the air.

The silver haired woman noticed this and within an instant her eyes became a glowing red, massive black angel wings burst forth from her back, and her hair erected itself. After the transformation the girl stood before them and twirled her massive crimson colored barbed whip, which was forged and baptized in her own blood, at her side. The Vampires who faced her were mesmerized by her appearance but she ignored them and lashed her whip out at the airborne Vampire. The sharp spear-like tip of her whip pierced into his body and paralyzed him in mid air. The Kresnik then yanked the handle of her weapon backward and tore the Methuselah's spine out of his body, along with the end of her whip.

"**CHRISTOFF**!" cried his friends in shock as his corpse landed at their feet with a sickening 'thud.'

They then faced the Kresnik in rage.

"You **CUNT**!" cried the female Vampire as she lunged at her. The creature swung her whip again, dismembering the Methuselah in mid air. Blood and gore showered everywhere.

"KATIE! **NO**!!" cried the remaining Vampire in despair.

The Kresnik turned to him twirling her whip above her head; "now, it's your turn," she smiled mischievously.

The Vampire trembled in rage; tears fell from his eyes as he grinded his teeth together, and faced her with utter malice. He cried, "You BITCH!" before diving toward her at lightning speed.

She dodged around him with ease while twirling her whip at her side. The Methuselah slid to a stop on the cobble stones and turned toward her again with another lunge. The woman laughed haughtily as she dodged him again, "What? Can't catch me? You worthless cow!" she scoffed happily at his frustration.

He made another dodge toward her, screaming madly with the eyes of a maniac. The Kresnik once again eluded him before she whipped her weapon around his middle and slammed him head-on into the stone wall only inches above Esther's head. Pieces of flesh and splotches of blood clung to the stone wall as the Vampire's corpse fell onto the nun. The red haired nun quickly realized in shock that the Vampire's head had exploded from impact with the wall and she quickly crawled away from under his body. She turned to the Kresnik in shock. The Kresnik just stood there and watched as all the victim's blood pooled together and crept under her feet to be absorbed. After absorbing the blood she turned to Esther and said in a very soft, dark voice, "Don't worry Terran, you gave me what I wanted."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

The Kresnik didn't reply, instead she just whipped her weapon around her waist and took flight out of the alley, leaving Esther there completely bemused.

Fifteen minuets later…

Esther noticed Abel coming toward her.

"There you are!" he told her, rushing to her side.

"Abel were you just…" she trailed off into slumber.

The long silver haired priest cradled her in his arms, nearly knocking the round framed glasses from his face. He situated her in his arms and pushed his glasses back to his eyes before carrying her back to the Vatican.

(**To be continued in Chapter Two**)


	3. Chapter 2

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter two: One of Abel's secrets

Esther had awoken the next morning to find herself lying in bed and under the covers. The events of last night still ran fresh in her mind as she sat up and yawned. The image of the young woman as both a human and Kresnik constantly beckoned her to ask Abel about the possibility of other Kresniks and the likely hood of him having a sister or maybe even a daughter. But the nun soon tried to rule out the possibility of Abel having a child. It just didn't seem plausible in her eyes. The red haired woman rubbed the remainder of sleep from her eyes before standing to her feet. Just then as if by coincidence, Abel Nightroad entered the room. He stood before her in an awkward silence. It was as if he couldn't find any words to say but she could tell that he was thinking of things that he wanted to express to her but was too shy to. She knew that he often guarded his true emotions when it came to expressing his deep down feelings and the secrets of his past; which he kept like a very precious treasure. A smile crossed the young woman's face as she said to him, "I know Father Nightroad. I know that you're glad to see that I'm alright this morning and I thank you for finding me."

The priest looked at her with a relaxed smile.

Esther smiled at him sweetly but soon became serious again when the thoughts of last night returned to her like a kick to the head. The nun clasped her hands together and held them low as she thought about how she was going to word this question. Esther thought for a few seconds before looking at the priest straight in the eyes, "um, Abel? Are there other Kresniks besides you?" she asked timidly.

Abel's soft expression turned extremely serious as he replied in his infamous tone of voice that could even cause God himself to be running for the hills in fear, "why do you want to know?"

"Well a-a Kresnik saved me last night who looked a lot like you. In fact you two looked nearly identical," she replied meekly.

The silver haired man's eyes widened before he demanded in a harsh tone, "was this person a male or a female?!"

Esther leapt in surprise at Abel's sudden demand, "It-it was a young woman!" she cried quietly.

Abel's expression turned from demanding to extremely uneasy.

"Are you alright Father?" Esther asked quietly.

The priest ignored her and left the room quickly. The nun stood there dumbfounded and unsure of what just happened. Meanwhile Abel walked to his room. His features showed that he was very disturbed and in denial, "could it be her? Could my daughter be here in Rome? No, she couldn't-she couldn't be here!" he internally argued with himself as he closed the bedroom door behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed sadly as old memories her sweet little face flashed in his mind. The priest then reached into the inside of his robe pocket and pulled out the only thing that he kept from his past. It was the pacifier that he once gave to his child for her fiftieth birthday (_**which would only put her at one year old in human years**)_. Abel had the pacifier made in Katiya's favorite shade of purple with a little red heart in the middle, symbolizing, his love for her that would never-ever die.

"Perhaps, my little girl is here in Rome?" He reconciled with himself before he placed the pacifier back into his pocket and taking a deep breath. He sank to his knees and allowed the grief and the regret of leaving his only child behind when he came to Earth enslave him.

Elsewhere in Rome:

Syair gently unwrapped Katiya's wound and examined it, "well, it's starting to scab over Kati," she smiled as she cleaned it with an antiseptic that burned like hell-fire.

Katiya hissed in pain.

Syair sighed, "This wound should've healed the day that you got it."

"Cain gave me this mar and did something to hinder my body's natural ability to instantaneously heal," replied the silver haired vacantly.

"Does it…"

"Yes, it does Syair, this wound still lingers regardless of what form I take. But as long as it's healing, I don't mind," she replied.

The dark haired woman wrapped new bandages around her friend's wound before digressing, "Why did you remain with Cain when I found us our own place four years ago? You never gave me a straight answer when I asked you this before."

"He's my uncle and what does it matter?" emitted the daughter of Abel as her friend tied off the new bandage.

"There's no need to get upset; I was just asking. Besides that's not the real reason is it?" replied Syair knowingly.

Her friend remained silent and looked away.

"Here's what I believe. You stayed with him because he resembles Abel and you hoped that the separation anxiety that's remained with you since your father left for this planet would cease completely. Am I right Katiya?" asked her friend.

"I'm not talking about it," came Katiya's bitter reply.

"It still hurts doesn't it? Because when he left for this planet, you quit eating, you became socially detached, and, cried continuously, trust me I remember. Even after all these years you still have insomnia because of that…don't you?" asked the dark haired girl darkly.

"SYAIR THAT'S ENOUGH!" cried Abel's daughter in anger.

"You're going to have to come to terms with it someday," replied her friend.

Katiya stood to her feet agitatedly and walked into the living room to see her adopted daughter, Talitha, who was coloring a picture in her coloring book and completely oblivious to the conversation that just took place.

Talitha looked up, "hi mommy," she smiled, "Do you like the picture that I colored?" asked the six year old girl happily while showing Katiya the poorly colored picture.

She smiled sadly, "It looks wonderful. Good job."

"Mommy what's wrong?" asked the little girl when she noticed her surrogate mother's sullen expression.

"I'm alright sweetie," she replied softly.

"Really?" Talitha asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Would you like to go for ice-cream?" Katiya asked, slightly digressing from the subject.

The little human girl sat up, "would I?!"

"Well get your coat, we're leaving right away," replied the silver haired woman quietly.

**(To be continued in Chapter Three)**


	4. Chapter 3

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Three: Pain Of The Past

Back at the Vatican…

Abel remained in an upward fetal position as little tears fell from his eyes. He sniffled softly and once again revealed the pacifier from his pocket. The priest held it tightly hoping that it would alleviate the pain of his deeply wounded heart but instead it only caused his depression to augment.

"This is my punishment and I must atone for all my sins," he mumbled sadly into his knees, "Oh God, why did you have to choose this punishment?!" he sobbed in despair.

The silver haired man inhaled a few shallow breaths as he began to feel the depression turn to lethargy. The temples in his head pounded from the on flowing tears and over load of painful evoked thoughts of his daughter.

"I miss her. I want my daughter back. Please Lord allow me to be reunited with her, if she really is here, in this city," he pleaded against his drawled up knees.

Just then he succumbed to the depletion of his energy and collapsed on the floor, in a deep sleep. He began to dream instantaneously….

(Abel's dream):

Abel found himself standing in a barren field on Mars. Red sand swirled around him in the gentle breeze. Just then a single golden feather landed at his feet. The priest bent down and lifted it into his hand.

"You came!" cried a joyous and disembodied voice into the wind.

Abel recognized this voice and it made his heart race, he spun around and was confronted by a tall young woman with long flowing red hair. Her back was faced to him and, obviously, refused to reveal herself.

"I'm glad that you're here, Abel," echoed her soft heavenly voice as she reached down and scooped a small handful of Mars sand into her fragile hand.

"Is it possible?!" gasped the silver haired man in disbelief, "are you…Hannah?!"

The red haired woman looked to the heavens, "I'm glad that you remembered me. Though there was a time when I thought that you forgot our love and the times that we shared, my dearest love," she told him softly before letting the sand carry into the wind from her open palm.

"I could never forget you," he replied in a soft tone of passion and loneliness.

Hannah sighed happily, "I'm glad," she replied.

Abel looked upon the only woman that he ever loved with longing before falling to shame, "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she replied confused.

"I let you die," he uttered in sorrow, "I couldn't save you just like I couldn't save Lilith."

Hannah exhaled sadly before telling him, "There was nothing that you could do. Please don't blame yourself for my death it wasn't your fault; like leaving our daughter alone on the space craft when you were under strict orders to go to Earth and absolutely forbidden to take her with you because she wasn't considered old enough."

The priest looked away in despair, "I miss her Hannah. I want our daughter back and I want to tell her that I'll never leave her again. She is truly the dearest love of my life and I want her to know that," he whispered with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Then tell her how you feel when you do reunite," replied the red haired woman sweetly.

Abel's eyes widened at her remark, "Then it's definite? I will be able to see her again?"

"Yes. She is blood; your blood and my blood, your flesh and my flesh, Katiya is the manifestation of our love and that will always bind you to her. You two are destined to be reunited and live out your lives as you should of; as father and daughter."

The priest's features relaxed.

"Don't despair anymore for what's been done, live in the moment and cherish what you've gained and what you still have, my love," she told him softly.

He inhaled deeply with an eased smile, "perhaps you're right, my love," he replied calmly.

Just then the wind unexpectedly picked up and blew violently, causing a thick curtain of red sand to cloud his vision.

"Hannah? Hannah?!" he called in desperation as he clawed through the unrelenting vail of red.

"Abel, it's time to wake up," her voice came from within the wind…

Just then the priest found himself lying on the floor, awake, in his room. He sat up stiffly and looked around, feeling, incoherent but still painfully aware of the all too-realistic dream that he just experienced. Abel exhaled softly before painfully getting to his feet…

Elsewhere, at the ice-cream shop…

Katiya took a sip of her iced mocca and looked off into space. Talitha noticed this, "mommy?" she asked before taking another lick of her 'moose tracks' ice-cream.

"Huh?" replied her mother, facing her.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" asked the little girl.

"Yes. I'm fine, just a little tired," she replied with a sad smile.

"Maybe you should take a nap when we get home?" suggested Talitha with concern.

Kati sighed before taking another drink of her mocca, "hey sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes mommy?" replied the little girl quietly.

"Is it alright if you have Syair help you make dinner tonight? I think that I'm going to visit Uncle Cain; it's been awhile since I've seen him and I'm sure that he needs some errands ran," she told her daughter vacantly.

"Um, sure mommy," replied Talitha before finishing the last of her ice-cream cone.

"Alright then," smiled the young adult softly before getting to her feet.

The little girl looked up at her, "are we going?" she asked, rising to her feet and throwing away her ice-cream cone wrapper.

Kati nodded, "we need to get home so I have enough time to pack a change of cloths and catch the last air ship to Byzantium today. Then hopefully I'll be able to catch the air ship leaving the Empire and to the small trading town close to the Rozenkreuz head quarters," she told Talitha kindly.

"Oh, ok," the six year old girl replied taking her mother's hand and following her out of the ice-cream parlor.

(To be continued in Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter 4

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter four: Cherry Blossoms

Back at the Vatican…

Abel moved to his bedroom window and gazed upon the day.

"_Cherry blossoms are more beautiful when the blood of the dead stains the flowers from graves below_," he told himself; using Hannah's old morose term about being disappointed or guilty for an action that could never be changed but could be accepted and learned from.

He smiled slightly. Hannah was so much like Lilith in wisdom and kindness; perhaps that was why he fell for her? The priest sighed; he missed them both and despised Cain for murdering them.

Meanwhile…

Syair looked up from her book as Katiya and Talitha entered the room, "so how was your excursion?" she asked.

"It was fun," replied the little girl as she went to hang her coat in the closet.

The dark haired woman smiled sweetly, "that's good," she said before looking up at her cousin, "and you Katiya? Did you clear your head and calm your nerves?" she asked softly.

"Somewhat," was her terse reply.

"Good. Which reminds me, your uncle, Skye, will be visiting us from Albion in a week, he says that he sends you his love and is looking forward to seeing you again," Cain's daughter told her friend with a yawn.

Abel's daughter cracked her ribs, "alright then. I'll make sure to be back before then, "she told her cousin.

"Where are you going?" Syair asked.

"Where else?" she replied with a somewhat devious smile.

"Why did I ask? Are you going to force him to heal your wound?" asked her friend.

Katiya kept her devious expression, "something of the like," she replied.

"Well then. Send him my regards of misfortune."

"I was planning on it," her cousin replied, meandering to her room to pack a change of cloths.

Syair resumed her attention to her book and laughed at a passage about a man getting struck by lightning for swearing to God.

Talitha followed her mother into her room and stood inside the door, "Can I help you pack?" she asked meekly.

"Sure. Can you please hand me my glasses? They're on the vanity in their case. God only knows that I'll need them to read the written language of the Empire and anything else that's in small print," Kati sighed while stuffing a small black leather backpack with all her essentials for the trip.

"I wish that I had reading glasses like you. You look really pretty in them. Maybe you should wear them all the time for looks" the girl suggested while handing her surrogate mother her glasses.

"Glasses aren't all that they're cracked up to be. In fact they're a pain, that's why they stay in their case unless I really need them," replied the silver haired woman while double checking her bag.

Talitha sighed, "Then may I try on your glasses instead?"

Katiya coughed and handed her child the glasses, "Alright but don't drop them," she told the girl with a yawn.

The human held them in admiration; the frames were made of pure gold and embodied with little etches of cherry blossom petals and the lenses where slightly oval in shape which fit perfectly in the frame. She put them on and looked around the room, which appeared close up and slightly blurred. The child quickly removed the glasses and blinked her eyes repeatedly in an attempt to clear her vision. Her mother chuckled softly before taking her glasses back and glancing at the wall clock, "well it appears that I have thirty-eight minuets to get to the station," she mumbled before grabbing her things and leaving the apartment…

Meanwhile at the Vatican:

Esther knocked softly on Abel's bedroom door, "Father Nightroad? Is it alright if I come in?" she asked timidly.

"The door's unlocked Esther, you may join me," he replied from within.

The nun pushed the door open and entered, "are you feeling alright?" she asked full of concern.

The priest looked down, "I'm better, "he replied serenely.

The red haired girl smiled softly before falling subtle, "is it alright if I ask you what happened earlier? I-I know that it's none of my business but…I was worried about you," she mumbled.

Abel faced the view, "Esther," he began softly, "how would it make you feel to know that I have a daughter?" he asked solemnly.

The nun was shocked, "Father?!" she whispered.

"I haven't seen her in years but I often wonder how she's doing," he told her before facing her with a frown.

"You never told me this, "replied the young woman in utter quandary; she couldn't believe that what she first thought about the girl who saved her was true.

"Now you know," Abel sighed.

Esther approached him quietly and embraced him. The man was startled and said sheepishly; "I'm sorry that I walked out on you earlier."

"It's ok Father Abel, you had a very important reason," she whispered into his chest.

The priest sighed and patted her head softly, "perhaps," he whispered.

The young woman held her embrace around him and listened to the beating of his strong heart in his chest. She smiled serenely; knowing that for as long as she had the privilege, she would remain with him and be his source of comfort.

Meanwhile:

"I need a last-minuet ticket to Byzantium," Katiya told the receptionist.

"Alright miss, let me see if we have any available seats," she replied as she typed furiously on her computer, "well you're in luck, we have two seats left; I'll put you in one," she said.

"ok-great," Abel's daughter replied, biting her nails.

"Now all's I need is your name and for you to fill out this form," the receptionist told her before handing her a small info sheet to fill out.

The silver haired girl took the form from the woman and filled it out right there.

"My name is Katiya Asenath Nightrose," she told the woman while pushing the form back to her.

The woman looked it over, "Alright, I'll have your ticket ready shortly. Please wait over there miss Nightroad," she smiled.

"Um, my last name isn't Nightroad, its Nightrose," Abel's daughter told her.

"Oh. Night-ROSE! I apologize, I'll make the correction right away," she said.

The young adult nodded before going to bench. Less than five minuets later, the receptionist called her back to the counter.

"Here's you ticket miss. I'm sure that I have the correct information," she told Katiya.

Katiya took out her glasses and looked it over. It read:

FLIGHT #: 1223

SEAT #: AB2

PASSANGER: KATIYA ASENATH NIGHTROSE

SEX: FEMALE

HAIR COLOR: SOLID SIVER (WITH VERY VAUGE RED STREAKS FRAMING HER FACE)

EYE COLOR: BLUE

HEIGHT: 5'9"

WEIGHT: 135 LBS

FLIGHT DEPARTURE TIME: 12:50 PM

FLIGHT ARRIVAL TIME: 5:00 PM

"The information looks correct thank you, "she told the woman before taking the ticket and going to board the air ship.

"Have a good flight!" she called after her.

Once aboard, Katiya found her seat and sat down next to a young girl reading a brochure. The silver haired girl removed her glasses and slipped them in their case before laying back for the long ride.

"Long time, no see Asenath," the little girl told her.

Kati looked over at her and to her surprise there was Seth gawking at her, "you have got to be fucking shitting me," she thought to herself in disbelief.

"My-my why such a flushed face?" Seth grinned playfully.

The young woman took out a cigar and lit it; trying to calm herself from this ultimate act of chance.

The dark haired girl glared, "hey now Asenath! When did you pick up such a dirty habit?! Abel wouldn't be happy to know that his only child smokes," she spat in disgust.

"I don't smoke on a regular basis, just when I need to calm myself," her niece replied in utter disbelief.

Abel's little sister crossed her arms over her chest, "well put that thing out! I'm not going to tolerate it! Come on now I want to talk-it's literally been ages since I've seen you," scolded the child-like woman.

Katiya took the cigar out of her mouth and put it out on her open palm. Seth smiled, "good now let's talk," she told her.

"What is there to really talk about Seth?" Katiya asked with a yawn.

"A lot of things like 'how have you been doing' or 'wow I'm really happy to see you' or maybe even, 'I missed you aunt Seth please tell what you've been doing with yourself'!" Abel's sister said.

The silver haired girl eyed her aunt oddly, "you're still an ignoramus," she told Seth vacantly.

"WHAT?! How can you say something like that Asenath?!" cried the child-like lady.

"Will you please stop calling me 'Asenath'? It's really getting on my nerves!"

"Well 'Asenath' is your proper name so I'm sorry but I can't oblige you," Seth told her with a coy look.

Katiya glared and grumbled to herself before closing her eyes, in a futile attempt, to catch a few 'Z's'.

Seth looked away and resumed to reading her brochure, "have a good sleep Asenath," she told her niece before the slight jilt of the air ship taking to the sky shook the cabin.

The silver haired girl sighed with half opened eyes. She knew that this was going to be a bumpy ride and Hell would have to freeze over ten billion times before she could say that this was the best day that she's had in a long time.

The air ship took off in the direction of Byzantium without any tribulations.

(To be continued in Chapter five)

Character Profiles (Pt. 2)

Skye Michael Nightlord (a.k.a Skye Nightlord)

Unlike Cain, who is Katiya's paternal uncle, Skye is her maternal uncle. Skye is the younger brother of Hannah (Katiya's mother). Though he appears to be an idiot and very childish, he does in fact care about his family and friends to the point of stupidity.

He's the one who disciplined Katiya in the ways of the halberd and scythe (He harbors multiple disciplines for many weapons, including the whip, which is his niece's normal weapon of choice).

Skye is a tender and loving individual; much like his older sister was before she was murdered by Abel's brother, Cain. He also appears, from afar, to be angelic and feminine in looks.

His hair color is a very-light blonde (which he keeps in a braid down his back) and his eye color is a very-very radiant jade green.

He's also openly homosexual and a transvestite.

Skye has only been on planet Earth for two years but has made sure to of kept in contact with his niece and Syair Nightlord before he even arrived.

Final note:

The saying:

"_Cherry blossoms are more beautiful when the blood of the dead stains the flowers from graves below_,"

Is taken from an old Japanese wise tale (if you didn't know that) which, from what I heard, means to be disappointed but I'm not totally sure.


	6. Chapter 5

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Five: The girl with the sprain

Back at the apartment:

Talitha exited Katiya's room and gazed upon Syair, who was totally engrossed in her reading.

"Yes Talitha?" she asked, feeling the child's piercing gaze upon her.

"I was wondering if it's ok if I go to the park up the road?" replied the human girl meekly.

Cain's daughter turned the page in her book and chuckled softly before giving the child permission.

The little girl was over joyed and thanked her surrogate aunt before leaving the apartment and scrambling down the stairs to the outside world. Once outside the girl gazed upon the lapis lazuli sky and ran full speed to the park without a care in the world…

At the Vatican:

Abel sat on the edge of his bed as Esther stood before him quietly; many thoughts and questions ran through the young woman's head as she tried to decide whether to ask the priest the inevitable or to just remain reticent about the whole thing. She bit her lower lip and decided to go against her better judgment and ask him some of these festering questions about his past and about his child.

"Father Nightroad?" she began softly as she cupped her hands in front of her, "I-I know that you're very restraint in your affection towards others and you seem to become sheepish towards anyone who tries to become too close to you. Is there a reason, involving your daughter, why you're like this?" she asked kindly.

The priest sighed and told her softly, "Esther…there are many things in my past that I'm not proud of and I don't like to talk about them. However I will oblige you this once and be veracious to your question. Though I will admit that what I am about to tell you is a very uneasy subject for me and I would like you to promise me that you'll keep this information strictly confidential," he gave the young nun a serious and unfaltering expression that chilled her right to the bone.

She nodded timidly, "yes-I promise Father," she whispered.

Abel leaned foreword and sniffled softly before he began; "I loved my daughter; she was my greatest treasure and accomplishment. She alone possessed my legacy," he slightly digressed, "There was a time when I was a very different person from what I am now; I was very antagonistic and very cruel with a low opinion on humanity. But once I found out that my beloved had become pregnant with my child; I was determined to change and with a little encouragement from my mother; I managed to become a better person. Though the days that followed after the birth of my child; I was forced to learn that my beloved had been murdered by my twin brother," he began to sob before he continued; "I was forced to raise my child alone without much assistance because my mother was also murdered by him only a few weeks later; the brother of my beloved and my sister tried to help in the best way that they could but they were very young-younger than what I was at the time," he took in a stifled breath before resuming, "But I was very determined to give her the best life that I could on my own," he sniffled and whipped away a tear from his eye, "Unsurprisingly, that ended in failure when I was forced to leave her to come to this country. I am disappointed in myself for leaving her alone and at such a young age; she was only a young child, no older than four or five when I betrayed myself and left her," he uttered in despair, "This is the reason why I…" he fell silent and inhaled deeply.

Esther could clearly feel the sadness fervent from her beloved friend and this threw her into a guilt spiral. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder with a slight hesitation. Abel gazed upon her softly with moist eyes and did the unthinkable; he laid his head on her shoulder.

The red haired woman was very surprised by this semi-intimate gesture but she knew that he only desired deep comfort and needed her alleviation. The young lady laid her head gently upon his and stroked his pony tail lovingly, "I'm here-I'm here Father and I will never leave you," she mumbled sweetly.

"I love you Esther," he told her softly before closing his eyes.

The young woman's eyes widened in disbelief; she couldn't believe that Abel just told her that he loved her but she knew the possible reason, why he just bluntly acknowledged that.

"It'll be alright," she whispered before placing a small kiss upon his head.

Meanwhile in Rome's park:

The little girl smiled as she gazed upon the carp swimming in the park pond, "oh I wish that I had some money to feed them," she told herself before glancing at the fish food dispenser; parallel to her.

Just then a tall man in a cloak walked up to it and dispensed a few coins for a large handful of fish pellets. He approached Talitha silently and told her to hold out her hands. The child gazed upon this mysterious man nervously but did as he instructed. The cloaked figure dropped the pellets in her frail little hands before leaving her to stand momentarily bewildered, "Hey Mr. what's your name?" she called to him after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Sword Dancer," came his dark and laconic answer before falling within the crowd of tourists.

"Sword Dancer?" she thought to herself, "that's a funny name," she smiled before dispersing the fish food into the water and watching the carp descend upon it with gluttony…

Two hours later:

Talitha decided to head back to the apartment to see if her aunt was cooking dinner without her. As she headed out of the park a random man, with a purse, sprinted past her and shoved her into the street. The child sat up, feeling, shaken and momentarily confused before being slammed with immense pain and the realization that she had scrapped knees and had unwittingly sprained her ankle when she was pushed. Tears built within her eyes as she mentally tried to win a losing battle with herself.

"Don't cry-don't cry," the child told herself before screaming in agony.

Many prospectors looked on from afar but did nothing to help. Just then as if by an act of misfortune a car came around the corner and was coming toward her at full speed. Talitha gasped and closed her eyes; as she waited for her fate but to her utter surprise she momentarily felt up-lifted and carried to safety. Upon opening her eyes to see if she really was safe; she found herself on the opposite side of the road; within the arms of the cloaked figure; 'Sword Dancer.' The little girl sniffled and trembled within his grasp, "thank you!" she cried, hugging him around the neck.

"You're ankle is sprained; I'll take you to the Vatican," he mumbled.

"The Vatican?!" she gasped as Hugue slowly carried her away from the scene…

On the airship:

Katiya sat up from her seat and took out a small book from her backpack called, "The Conma Sutra." She slipped on her glasses before flipping it open and reading away.

Seth glanced over, "What are you reading?" she asked.

"The Conma Sutra," she replied.

"May I take a look?" asked the dark haired girl.

The silver haired girl handed her the book and to Seth's horror; she was confronted with a photo of a woman performing fellatio on a man and the man performing cunnilingus on the woman. Her eyes became cross in disgust and shock, "first I find out that you smoke; now I discover that you read pornography! What is wrong with you?!" she remarked in disdain.

"Nothing is wrong with me. The 'Conma Sutra' is the very first book published on sexual intercourse and how to perfect its numerous methods to reach a faster and more enjoyable orgasm," her niece replied without a hint of care.

"Why do you have something like this Asenath? Have you been out trying to 'perfect' these methods on anyone?!" Abel's sister snapped in disgust.

"Now-now let's not get into my personal affairs, besides I think that you're making an unnecessary issue out of this. Now if you'd just kindly return my book to me so I could continue reading; we'll remain on good terms," she smiled softly while holding out her hand.

The child-like woman glared before relinquishing the book to Katiya.

"Thank you," she told her aunt calmly before resuming her reading.

At the Vatican:

"_Sister Esther, Father Hugue has brought a young girl here with an injury that needs your immediate attention_," Sister Kate called over the intercom.

"Oh dear," The nun sighed before getting up, "Father Nightroad I…"

"It's alright Esther, I'll be fine, go and attend to the child," he mumbled with a sniffle.

The nun frowned, "why don't you come with me?" she asked softly, "I can't just let you sit in here alone with your sorrows."

The silver haired man shook his head, "I don't think so Esther. I am not in the position to reveal myself yet," he replied softly.

The young woman nodded and took a respectful bow, "alright Father, then I won't force you to come," she mumbled before leaving the room quickly.

(To Be Continued In Chapter Six)


	7. Chapter 6

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Six: Bloody Fingers And The Orden

Meanwhile:

Father Hugue gently placed Talitha on the dorm cot in his room and gently removed her shoes and socks to expose her largely swollen ankle. The child sniffled softly but said nothing.

Just then Sister Esther entered to the room with a medical kit, "I'll take it from her Father Hugue. Thank you," she told the priest softly.

Sword Dancer nodded and left the room without a word.

"Who are you?!" Talitha asked timidly.

"I'm Sister Esther Blanchette. Don't worry I'm here to help you," the young woman told the child as she knelt down to clean her scraps with an antiseptic.

"I'm Talitha Nightlord; Katiya Nightlord's adopted daughter," the little girl hissed as the nun gently dabbed her scraps with rubbing alcohol.

"OH! I'M SORRY-I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" the nun gasped.

The little girl groaned softly, "Its ok…it only stings for a little bit," she whispered.

"So what was your name again sweetie? I'm sorry I wasn't listening," Esther smiled sweetly.

"Talitha Nightlord," the child replied as Esther placed Band-Aids on her inflictions.

"That's a pretty name," the young adult smiled as she went to attend to her sprain.

"OUCH!" Talitha gasped painfully as the nun gently touched her swell.

"Sorry…" Esther sighed sadly, "I'll try to make this quick."

"Don't worry about it, miss," the child replied with a stifled inhale.

"So, um, what happened?"

"Some man shoved me in the street when he was running," Talitha yawned.

The nun exhaled softly as she began to wrap the girl's ankle in temporary bandages, "I'm sorry to hear that," she mumbled.

The child's eyes turned to the opened door and to her utter surprise she saw Abel Nightroad standing within the doorway sadly. The girl gasped in disbelief, "mommy?!" she shouted impulsively.

"Wha'?" Abel replied confused.

Esther looked over her shoulder at him, "why Father Nightroad, I'm so glad that you've decided to come," she smiled happily.

"Father Nightroad? He's a guy?! Oh I'm sorry I thought that you were my mommy at first. You kind of look like her," the child blushed in embarrassment.

Abel remained reticent and sighed before walking up to them, "How is it Esther?" he asked quietly.

"It looks ok, it's just a sprain," the nun replied as she finished tying off the bandage, "Oh by the way, this is Talitha Nightlord," Esther added happily.

The priest's eyes widened as he met the gaze of the child. He didn't recognize her and he could sense that she was a full-blooded human, "why does she have my true last name?" he thought to himself before asking the girl, "Who are your parents'?"

"Huh? My real parents are dead; they were killed by a Vampire two years ago when I was only four. My adopted mommy is named Katiya Nightlord," she replied meekly.

The man gasped in disbelief," WHAT WAS HER NAME AGAIN?!" he demanded in a very intimidating and desperate tone.

Talitha jumped in fright, "Her-her name is Katiya; Katiya Asenath Nightlord!" she cried.

Abel bit his lower lip as his eyes became as wide as saucer plates, "where is she?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Um…she-she went to-to the Vampire Empire today…" the child trembled, "she should be back in a couple days," she whispered quietly in fear.

The silver haired priest sighed and regained his temper, "I apologies," he told the child softly before leaving the room.

Talitha was still shaking in fright when she turned to Esther; who looked very-very flushed and also quite frightened by Father Nightroad's outburst.

On the airship to Byzantium:

"_Attention passengers. We will be approaching the Lapis Lazuli wall of the Methuselah Empire in less than two in a half hours from now, please continue to enjoy your flight_," the pilot said over the intercom.

Katiya turned the page in her book and continued reading without a care in the world until the stewardess came into the cabin with a tea cart. The silver haired woman removed her glasses and closed her book as she raised her hand to get the flight attendant's attention.

"Yes miss?" the stewardess asked softly with a coy smile.

"I would like a cup of chamomile tea with fourteen sugars please," Katiya smiled.

The woman blinked, "did you say fourteen sugars?" she asked in disbelief.

The silver haired girl nodded, "is that a problem?" she replied with a yawn.

"Huh? N-No there's nothing wrong with that at all; I just never heard of someone requesting so much sugar for their tea," the flight attendant smiled nervously.

"Good then," Abel's daughter replied vacantly.

The flight attendant poured Katiya her tea and dropped fourteen sugars in the liquid before leaving to serve another passenger.

Seth looked at her as she sipped her tea, "I guess that you really do live up to your name, Asenath," she winked.

"What are you talking about Seth?" Her niece replied as she blew on her tea before taking another sip.

"Abel always had a fancy for having fourteen sugars in his tea," she smiled happily.

"Well where do you think that I got it from? My father always let me sit on his lap and drink his tea with him from the time that I was a toddler up until he left," she replied blankly with a small gulp of the hot liquid.

Abel's sister sniffled, "Yeah, I guess that you're right," she chuckled.

"Damn straight," Katiya mumbled softly with another drink of her tea.

"It's still quite surprising in how much you turned out to look like him; sure there are some differences but you could honestly be considered his female counter-part when it comes to looks," Seth told her with a wink.

Her niece chuckled, "don't flatter me," she told her before brushing a silver strand of hair from her face.

"I'm not flattering you; it's true," the dark haired girl replied with a yawn.

Kati took the last drink of her tea and groaned slightly before calling the stewardess back to take the cup…

In Rome:

Abel Nightroad left the Vatican to clear his head. He knew that he shouldn't have answered Esther's question about his past because he was well aware that it would make his pain resurface ten-fold and what the child just told him didn't alleviate his angst any.

The priest walked in a depressing demeanor as he headed to the little roadside café about two blocks from the Vatican. Upon arriving he placed himself at an outside table and waited to be served. As he waited he noticed a little girl with long blonde hair sitting on the lap of what appeared to be her father drinking their tea. His expression sunk as he began to reminisce…

(**Flashback: On the Mars Base three hundred and fifty Earth years ago…**)

_Abel Nightlord sat at the large dinning table over-looking the barren, red waste land of Mars, sipping his tea relaxingly as he heard soft footsteps running toward him. He brushed back some of his soft shoulder length silver hair behind his ear and looked over his shoulder to see his little daughter coming toward him; dragging her Paddington stuffed bear behind her with a big grin on her face._

_The silver haired youth smiled at the little girl and held out his hands, "hi Katiya-how's my little girl today?"_

_"Hi apa!" she smiled; using the Hungarian term for 'father.'_

_He lifted her into his arms and placed her on his lap gently before grabbing his tea cup again and blowing on the liquid, "would you like a drink?" he cooed softly._

_"Yes-Yes-Please!" the child replied happily._

_Abel held the cup up to his daughter's lips and allowed her to take a drink, "how does it taste?" he asked sweetly._

_"Really good; thank you apa!" she smiled._

_He kissed her on the head gently, "I love you sweetie," he told her softly._

_The toddler laughed in glee, "I love you too apa!"_

**(End of flashback…)**

Abel was brought out of his flashback by a waiter asking him what he wanted to order.

"Huh? Oh I'll have some chamomile tea with fourteen sugars," he replied quietly.

The waiter nodded, "I'll have it out shortly," he told the priest before going to place the order.

(To Be Continued In Chapter Seven)


	8. Chapter 7

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Seven: Dominion

(**Note** Some kind reviewers have brought it to my attention that Abel Nightroad likes **_thirteen_** sugars in his tea and not **fourteen**. But unfortunately I'll have to keep it at _fourteen_ lumps in this story; though I promise to change it to _thirteen _sugars when I write the _prequel_ and _sequel_ of this story. My apologies I should've used better judgment and looked it up when I couldn't remember how much sugar that he liked, but hey I was close!)

The silver haired man closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he waited for his tea to be served.

Back at the Vatican:

Talitha inhaled and shuddered, "that was really scary; what was wrong with that guy?" she asked Esther who remained startled.

"Huh? Oh please don't take it to heart; Father Nightroad is actually a really kind man," she replied before doubled checking the child's bandages.

"Um, Miss Esther, if it's not much of a bother, can you please get me some chocolate milk? I'm really thirsty," the child asked, forgetting Abel's outburst.

The young woman looked up, "sure; just make sure not to move ok?" she replied before leaving the room.

The child looked around the room with a smile.

Meanwhile at the café:

"Here you are sir," the waiter told Abel as he placed the tea before him.

"Thank you," he replied sadly before taking a drink.

The waiter placed the bill on the table and left to attend another customer.

The priest pulled the cup from his mouth and gazed at his tea before falling into another flashback…

**_(Flashback: On the Space ship; the night before Abel was sent to Earth…)_**

_Abel gazed upon the view of Earth with a sullen expression, he knew that in only twelve more hours he would be going there and never coming back._

_"Father what's wrong?" came his daughter's little high pitched voice as she approached him. _

_"Oh Katiya; I didn't realize that you were here," he replied kneeling._

_"Do you know what tomorrow is?" the child asked happily._

_"Your birthday," he smiled sadly._

_"Yup I'll be five in human years!" she laughed._

_Tears built in his eyes, "yeah you will be," he whispered sadly; pulling his only child into his embrace._

_The child frowned and could clearly sense that something was wrong, "what's wrong father?" she asked softly._

_"Promise me that you'll always be a good girl and never make the mistakes that I have. I love Katiya-I love you more than life itself," he uttered with a stifled sob._

_"F-father?" she sobbed; unable to understand or make sense of this situation._

**_(End of flashback…)_**

Back at the Vatican:

"Here you go," the nun told the child while handing her a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"Thank you Miss Esther," Talitha replied with a grin before taking a big drink of the liquid.

"You're welcome but please call me 'Esther' or 'Sister Esther'," she told the child with a smile.

"Ok M-Sister Esther," the girl winked before nearly finishing her milk.

"So you said that your adopted mother's name is 'Katiya' right? What is she like?" Esther asked.

Talitha placed the empty glass on the nightstand and cleared her throat, "Katiya is a wonderful and loving mother despite that she's not human; she's an angel with black wings and glowing red eyes who drinks Vampire blood. She was the one saved me from the Vampire who killed my real parents…"

****

**_(Flashback: Barcelona; two years ago…) _**

"_**AHHHHH!!!!" **echoed Talitha's scream throughout the dark city as she witness her parents' slaughter by an insane Methuselah._

_Blood splashed all over the place and onto the young child's face. The child trembled in fear as she cowered into a ball, "m-m-mommy! D-daddy!" she cried in fright._

_The Vampire grinned hungrily and licked her lips, "Your blood is so intoxicating," she hissed happily, "I'm going to eat you up and I'm going to love the taste of your virgin blood!" the Methuselah laughed insanely._

"_Please-please don't hurt me!" Talitha sobbed as she trembled._

_The Methuselah threw back her head and laughed insanely as blood and drool dripped from her fangs, " come now don't be shy, play with me in a deadly embrace!" she hissed sadistically as she slowly staggered toward her._

_Just then an empty beer can struck the Vampire up-side the head. The Methuselah spun around to face a strange looking creature with black angel wings and glowing red eyes that burned like little coals of brimstone._

"_Well now what in the hell are you?" the vampire grinned sardonically with a crazed chuckle._

_The Kresnik gazed upon the insane Vampire with contempt and hunger, "what in the hell am I?!" she grinned darkly, "why…I'm a Vampire," she told her before lashing out her massive barbed whip, "I am a Vampire that feeds on Vampires," she laughed before cracking her whip at her side, "and I want to play…"_

_The Methuselah placed her hands on her hips, "a Vampire that feeds on Vampires? There's no such thing!" she laughed while licking away the saliva from her mouth and crouching into a lunging position, "I'll devour you just like I'll devour that little Terran," she grinned._

_The demonic looking 'angel' barred her fangs in a very supercilious manner before telling the insane Methuselah, "my-my you speak with such valor but compared to me you're nothing but a lowly blood thirsty beast."_

_She slashed her wrist against her fangs and poured her blood onto her weapon before speaking in tongues (ancient Assyrian)._

_Her whip split into a copy of itself and flew into her hand, "If you insist on fighting then I won't deny you," the Kresnik told the maniacal Vampire while criss-cross twirling her whips in front of herself like a dominatrix. _

_Talitha stared the two adversaries down in trepidation and was preparing to see a massive 'cat-fight' between these two creatures._

_Just then the Methuselah lunged at the Kresnik and managed to graze her exposed chest with a side-swipe. Blood spurted from the infliction but; healed instantly without any sign of the wound ever being there. _

_"Is that honestly the best that you can do?" the demonic 'angel' teased in disdain, "that wasn't even a flesh wound," she smiled before twirling her whips again._

_The blood-crazed 'child of the night' came back at her for another attack but to the Vampire's utter surprise her 'angelic' opponent seized her around the wrists and ankles with her weapons and yanked her violently to the ground._

_"Get up," the Kresnik hissed as she yanked her whips back into her hands._

_The Methuselah forced herself to her torn ankles and stood weakly as her blood began to form a large pool around her._

_Her adversary gazed at the crimson puddle with gluttony before 'calling' it to her to be absorbed. The Vampire trembled with the last vestiges of her strength and the Kresnik literally 'drank' her dry from a distance._

_The human child gasped in shock as the vampire hit the ground, dead, with a 'thud.' Talitha trembled as the victor came towards her._

_"Don't be afraid; I'm here to help you," she told her softly while reaching out her hand._

_The child screamed and slapped it away. The Kresnik stared blankly at her hand and elongated black nails, "I guess that I do look scary huh? Would you like me to take a form that's more appeasing?" she asked quietly._

_The child trembled in her cowering position._

_"Here I'll take my human form," the Kresnik told her before transforming into a beautiful young woman with flowing silver trestles, "how's that?" she asked softly._

_The brown haired child gazed upon her with her honey-suckle eyes in surprise before embracing her tight, "my mommy and daddy; they're dead!" she cried into the young woman's torso._

_The woman sighed sadly, "then how about you stay with me? I'll be your mother?" she asked before patting the child's head gently._

**(End of flashback)**

Esther gazed at the child in surprise, "wow," she remarked.

"Yup that's the story. Though I did live with her cousin for awhile too when my mommy decided to stay with her uncle at his place up until just a couple weeks ago," the child yawned while looking at her bandages.

Meanwhile at the café:

Abel took the last gulp of his tea and left the two dollars on the table for the bill before walking away. As he took down the street he saw another child being pulled away from his mother as she was getting into a taxi cab. Tears built in his eyes as he began to remember that dreadful and unforgiving day of his life…

**(Flashback: The day that Abel left for Earth)**

_Abel ran the brush through his child's hair before putting it in a French-braid. He knew that this was the last time that he was able to do this. The silver haired man kissed the back of his daughter's head and snuggled her, "happy birthday my child," he uttered sadly with a choked inhale. _

_"Father what's wrong?" she asked sadly, "you won't tell me," she added with a frown._

_Able wiped a tear from his eye and kissed her again, "don't worry about it; not right now. I'll be alright," he sniffled._

_His daughter sighed and let her father tie off her hair._

_Two hours later…_

_Abel embraced the little girl tightly, "I love you Katiya," he whispered against her hair._

_"I love you too father," she replied sweetly with a small kiss on his neck. _

_He gently pushed her away as he prepared to tell her the unthinkable, "I-I have to go now Katiya…" he mumbled._

_"Go? Go where?!" she asked confused._

_Her father looked away in shame and sadness, "always remember that I love you and that you'll always be the most important thing in my life," he uttered before turning a heel and walking away toward the launching room with tears streaming down his face by the gallons._

_"Father?! FATHER! Where are you going?! Don't leave me alone-don't leave me!!" his child cried in despair as she ran up and snatched his hand._

_He spun around, "Asenath! You're being selfish-stop and stay here!" he snapped with a stifled exhale, "just stay here and be a good girl," he sobbed before pulling his hand out of her grasp and walking away; leaving his child to stand alone crying hysterically in the dark hallway…_

**(End of flashback…)**

**(To be continued in Chapter Eight)**


	9. Chapter 8

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Eight: Dominator or Dominatrix?

Katiya relit her 'Cheyanne' cigar and exhaled the smoke out her nose.

Seth glared, "didn't I tell you earlier to put that nasty thing out?!" she snapped.

"It's not nasty; it's peach flavor. Plus I have to finish what I started," her niece winked.

"You're unbelievable! God I can't wait until we're off this airship!" the child-like lady pouted.

"Well from what I know we currently have about an hour in a half or so until we get there," Katiya replied as she exhaled smoke rings into the air.

"Alright-that's it! Give me that damned thing!" Seth snapped as she snatched the cigar from her niece's mouth and crushed it.

The silver haired girl grinned, "I was wondering when you were going to do that," she told her arrogantly.

"Smoking's bad-very bad!" Abel's sister glared.

"Oh I know. But as I said: 'I have to finish what I stared,'" she yawned, "Anyways I think that I'll have some 'Captain Morgan' on the rocks now. God only knows that I'll need something hard and straight to endure your presence longer," she remarked before raising her hand to get the flight attendant's attention.

"You drink too?!" Seth nearly screamed.

"Yes. In fact I drink more than I smoke and if I have to be really technical I am actually border lining an alcoholic," she replied vacantly, "it's the only way that I can get myself to sleep since I've become a damned insomniac after my _bastard _father abandoned me on the mother ship in space as a young child," she added with a mixed tone of sadness and anger.

The dark haired girl frowned as she realized that even after fifteen Earth years; her niece was still suffering with separation anxiety from her father which seemed to be evolving into anger, "don't blame him, " she mumbled under her breath, "he didn't freely choose to leave you…"

Meanwhile in Rome:

Abel toyed with the pacifier in his pocket as he decided to go to the local park. As he walked he came across a crowd of tourists watching and organ-grinder and his dancing chimp in amazement. The priest sniffled and walked passed them without a second glance…

Five minuets later at Rome's park:

The silver haired man sat alone on one of the park benches' looking at his child's pacifier with a severe sense of nostalgia before thinking back to ancient times on the Mars Base…

**(Flashback: On the Mars Base: Nearly nine hundred Earth years ago…)**

_Abel entered the greenhouse, of the base, to see his mother, Lilith, standing in Hannah's spot overlooking the lonely cherry-blossom tree among the various lush flowers and exotic plants._

_She turned to him with a kind smile and joyous expression, "Hannah wants to see you and show you your newborn baby," she told him happily._

_An unrelenting feeling of pride and joy filled his heart, "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked happily; knowing that it was Lilith who was Hannah's birthing partner._

_The dark haired lady looked at her son sweetly, "Hannah will tell you," she replied before slightly digressing, "I'm very proud of you Abel; you are now a father and I have great faith that you'll be a great and influential parent who will lead the child down the path of kindness."_

_The silver haired teen smiled at his mother, "thank you…" he told her before taking a respectful bow and leaving the greenhouse to see his lover and their newborn child._

_Ten minuets later:_

_Abel met the beautiful and radiant lapis lazuli eyes of his beloved, upon entering the room; he approached the bed and looked over to see a small infant nursing upon Hannah's breast within her embrace. The teenager smiled sweetly, "is it…"_

_"It's a girl; her name is Asenath…" the red haired teen replied softly before unplugging the infant from her nipple and handing her to the young man," her name means…"_

_"…Her father's daughter. I know my dear," he replied sweetly before taking the six pound infant into his arms and slowly rocking her from side to side. _

_The young man smiled blissfully at the baby before placing a kiss on her little forehead, "you're my greatest accomplishment…" he whispered softly before facing his lover, "I'm very proud of you Hannah; thank you," he told her with a small tear streaming down his cheek._

**(End of Flashback)**

**Later that day; ten minutes after the airship landed in Byzantium:**

"See you Seth," Katiya mumbled before gathering her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you again Asenath. Please stay well!" her aunt smiled before waving to her and running into the ongoing crowd of locals and new arrivals.

The ocean breeze ran through the silver haired girls' flowing pigtails as she took one last look in the direction that her aunt ran before turning a heel and heading toward the reception stand to transfer airships to the little town; close the Rosenkreuz Head Quarters…

**That night at the Vatican:**

Talitha gazed at the wall clock; it was close to 10:30 pm, "Syair must be out looking for me by now?" she thought to herself.

Just then the door knob turned; catching her attention.

"Is that you Esther?" she asked; knowing that the nun had left earlier to prepare her a meal.

Abel walked into the room with a very sullen expression. The human girl frowned and felt bad for him, "a-are you ok?" she asked quietly.

He ignored her and placed himself on the red satin chair, out-looking the night view.

"H-hey, um, why don't you tell me what's on your mind? My real mommy always told me that it's good to talk about your problems," she told him.

"It's nothing that can be helped," he mumbled lowly.

"Oh, I guess that you're like my new mommy; she doesn't talk about her feelings much either; unless she's with her cousin. Like earlier; she and Syair were talking about how mommy should learn to come to terms with her daddy leaving her," the child replied.

The priest's ears pricked up before turning to her in shame.

The child sighed, "I wonder if mommy's at her uncles right now? Though I can't really understand why she wants to be around him? He's really mean and likes to hit her a lot because she reminds him of her daddy or something," the child mumbled lowly.

Abel's eyes narrowed, "what's his name?" he asked.

The child thought for a moment, "I think that his name is Cain?"

The priest's eyes widened as he gasped in shock.

Talitha gasped, "Oh-oh I'm sorry!" she cowered thinking that he was going to have another 'episode.'

Father Nightroad sighed, "I'm sorry," he mumbled before leaving the room with a tense disposition…

**Meanwhile at the entrance of the Rosenkreuz Head Quarters:**

Katiya looked upon the massive building and caught a glimpse of Cain looking down on her from the top window. A smile crossed her face as she entered the building…

Dietrich Von Lohengrin looked up from his studies with a smile, "why 'Illur Engill' what a pleasant surprise," he remarked.

She nodded, "Hello 'Marionettespieler' how are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm just fine; by the way I'm sure that Contra Mundi will be happy to see you; you know where to find him?" he replied with a smile before resuming his studies.

"Of course…" she mumbled before heading upstairs to reach her uncle's chambers at the zenith.

More than half-way there she was confronted by Isaak Fernando von Kämpfer and his bodyguard; Guderian.

"Long time; no see, 'Illur Engill'," he told her before kissing her cheeks.

"Likewise 'Panzer Magier,'" she replied before looking at Guderian, "good day 'Reißzahn'," she told him before walking passed them to get to her uncle's chambers…

Five minuets later:

Cain's niece took a deep breath before pushing open the doors to her uncle's room.

"Why hello my dear niece, Katiya…" came his dark voice from within the shadows before revealing himself.

A dark smile crossed the silver haired woman's features as she approached him, "I have a favor to ask you," she told him before pressing her lips against his' and removing her trench coat…

(To be continued in Chapter Nine)


	10. Chapter 9

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Nine: The true face of Evil

(**Reader's warning:** This chapter contains mild acts of incest! Reader's discretion advised!)

Their lips parted momentarily, Cain breathed lust as he took his niece's hand, "what is your favor?" he asked softly.

"The wound that you've inflicted upon me a couple weeks ago; I want you to heal it. In return I'll do whatever you want even…" she kissed him again as a hint to what she was implying.

Contra Mundi looked at her seductively, "you would really do that?" he whispered when their lips parted yet again.

"Yes, I would, Uncle," she smiled, "but first you're going to have to do what I requested…"

**Back at the Vatican:**

"Here you go Talitha," Esther smiled as she entered the room with a good sized platter of food, "I didn't know what you liked; so I brought what I thought that you'd eat."

The child smiled, "thank you Esther," she told her while taking the platter of food, "Hey why don't you sit next to me and we can eat this together?" she asked happily.

The nun smiled, "sure-why not?"

She placed herself next to the child on the cot, "may I have some watermelon?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure Esther; take as much as you'd like!" the child smiled before picking up a slice of cantaloupe (musk melon) and taking a bite…

**On the streets of Rome:**

Abel walked slowly down the road in a very depressing demeanor; he was also very angry by what he was just told by the child. Thoughts of Cain and his treachery began to boil into the priest's mind; he could never ever forgive him for killing Hannah or Lilith; NEVER!

**(Flashback: One week after Hannah's homicide)**

_The infant cried as her father tried to bottle feed her. Abel obviously felt both sad and angry; he wanted to kill Cain with his bare hands for doing this to him but most of all; leaving Asenath motherless._

_"Don't cry Katiya-please don't cry," he uttered as he tried to hold her and feed her at the same time._

_The baby turned her head as she continued to sob._

_"Stop crying," he mumbled, "STOP IT-STOP!" he snapped; only causing his baby daughter's wails to become louder._

_The silver haired youth sighed as he began to tremble in anger…_

_Just then Lilith entered the room flicking a lock of her dark red hair behind her ear, "Abel…" she told him softly before walking up to him and taking the baby from him._

_The little baby quit crying instantly as she snuggled against her grandmother's chest. The young man's eyes widened by this 'miracle,' "how did you cease her crying?" he asked._

_Lilith kissed her granddaughter's head, "I'm not giving off the negative vibes that you are my dear son. The child can pick up those vibes from your demeanor," she told Abel softly before digressing, "please forgive him."_

_"I could never forgive him for what he did to her!" Abel snapped angrily, "Never-NEVER! He killed her without any remorse or mercy! For that; I will always hate him!" _

_"Abel…I know that you're in pain and in mourning; so am I but you have to forgive him, he's your brother," she told him quietly before taking the bottle from him and feeding the newborn._

_The young man groaned agitatedly, "I'll try to forgive him; for your sake and for my daughter's welfare," he mumbled._

_The dark red haired woman smiled sweetly, "Thank you Abel; I'm very proud of you," she told him calmly…_

**(End of Flashback)**

**At the Rosenkreuz Base:**

Cain ran his fingers against his niece's infliction and fully restored her body's natural ability to instantly heal. Katiya's half-healed wound disappeared without a trace. She smiled happily as she looked at her soft; unscarred skin.

"Now…keep your end of the bargain," he mumbled before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, the promise, we'll get to that; but first…" she spun around and seized him by the throat before lifting him off the ground like a feather weight. Contra Mundi looked at her in shock as her pupils dilated into empty black pits and black hack lines appeared under her eyes; like a painted jester doll. He also noticed her fangs grow to the length of six inches; followed by another set of fangs that only grew to three inches. Her eyes eliminated with a blood-red light as her expression turned to insane 'soul' lust. Katiya licked her black lips and chuckled evilly, "you seem to forget your place Uncle," she hissed darkly in a very raspy tone as she tightened her grip around his throat.

Cain looked at his niece without trepidation but it was obvious that his soul was screaming in utter fright. She smiled, "I hear your soul Uncle," she hissed, "it's tempting-very tempting to devour it," she laughed before licking her fangs'.

Abel's brother's expression didn't falter to her threat but he was well aware that if she really was in the mood to devour his soul; she could and would do it without qualms or hesitance.

"Remember Cain; you may have been fused one-hundred percent as a Kresnik but I'm only one of two Kresniks'; your daughter being the other one, who is truly of the 'S.K.' level. I could kill you Uncle-I could kill you without breaking a sweat so now I'm warning you; if you ever pull something that foolish again; I will do more than just gash you; your soul will be MINE!" she snapped as she threw him to the ground before becoming human again, "now, with that out of the way, I will hold my end of the bargain," she told him before unsnapping her top and letting it fall to the ground…

**At the Vatican:**

"Mmmm! That was really good; thank you Esther," Talitha told her happily.

"I'm glad that you liked it," she smiled before gathering the platter, "thank you for sharing," she told her before leaving the room to place the platter in the kitchen.

The child smiled…

Just then there was a crash and a black out. The little girl began to tremble in fear as she heard a man being slaughtered outside the room in the hall. Just then she heard gun fire.

"What's going on?!" the child cried in fear as she huddled into a ball.

Just then the door flew open and in came a shadowed figure, "Talitha?!"

"Syair?!" she cried in shock.

Gun fire followed the dark haired woman into the room as she leapt up and shielded the little girl from the assault of bullets. Syair groaned and gasped in pain as the bullets burrowed into her back.

"Syair-Syair?!" the child cried as her aunt collapsed onto her, motionless.

Father Tres entered with smoking pistols as Esther ran past him with a flushed expression, "Talitha are you OK?!" she gasped.

"Help her! PLEASE help HER!!" the child cried under the weight of the 'dead' woman…

**Back at the Rosenkreuz H.Q.:**

Katiya groaned in lust as her uncle gently grazed his fangs against her bare flesh. She rubbed his bare back softly as he continued to copulate with her within the shadows of the fire-light. He kissed her lips before resuming to grazing her neck and fondling her bare breasts.

"I love being inside you," he mumbled as he 'buried' it deep within her.

His niece exhaled deeply as her eyes began to glow in sexual excitement…

"I want this moment to last forever…" he told her as they continued their act of taboo…

**(To be continued in Chapter Ten)**


	11. Chapter 10

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Ten: Reunion

**The next morning at the Vatican:**

Syair stirred awake to find herself in a strange room, "what the hell?" she thought before sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "where am I?" she mumbled with a yawn.

Just then Abel walked in with a subtle expression. The dark haired woman gasped, "Uncle Abel?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Hello Zilla," he mumbled before placing himself on the love seat, across the room, "how have you been?" he asked softly.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" his niece asked in shock.

"I reside here Zilla; I've just returned from a night's wander," he answered her softly before leaning forward with a sniffle.

"Where's Talitha?!" the daughter of Cain demanded as her memories of last night retuned to her.

"She is fine; Sister Esther is taking care of her. Now I have a question to ask you; when is Katiya getting back from her visit?"

"Uncle your tone is hostile, maybe you should take a deep breath and calm yourself," she told him sternly; misinterpreting his voice.

"My tone isn't hostile Zilla…" he mumbled softly, "I just want to see my daughter," he sighed sadly and whispered, "for all these years..."

Syair could feel the pain fervent from her Uncle's body and she could clearly hear his soul crying in contrite for his many 'sins.' To her; how his soul screamed was sickening and deafening and it made her cringe with nausea, "she should be returning tonight or maybe tomorrow? I'm not really sure."

**At the Rosenkreuz Orden:**

Katiya sat alone in the large Roman style bathtub. Warm water poured onto her soft skin as she inhaled the sweet scent of lavender.

"May I join you my dear niece?" Cain asked as he stood before her in a towel.

"Go ahead Uncle," she replied.

Cain removed his towel and waded into the tub up to her. He picked up a red wash cloth and went up behind his niece before scrubbing her back with it. She purred softly and chuckled.

"Do you like that?" he asked softly before kissing the back of her neck.

"Very much so," she breathed.

"Last night was wonderful," he mumbled; kissing her across her shoulder blades.

Abel's daughter trembled in desire, "don't' flatter me," she mumbled.

"I'm not…" he replied softly as he dropped the wash cloth and embraced her across her breasts.

He pulled her onto his lap and held her there. Katiya exhaled lustfully before murmuring, "I better get out."

Contra Mundi looked at her and released his grasp, "alright," he told her before leaning back in the tub.

The silver haired youth got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself before going to put on a new change of cloths…

**At the Vatican:**

Syair looked at her uncle sadly before coming up with a plan, "If you want to see her; then I could call her and have her come back."

Abel looked up at her, "try it…" he replied faintly.

His niece nodded and pulled out her cell phone and dialed her cousin's number…

**Meanwhile at the Rosenkreuz:**

Katiya answered her phone, "hello Syair," she said blandly.

"Katiya I need you to come back home; something's happened to Talitha! She's really hurt; she might be dieing!" her friend told her over the phone.

The silver haired girl's eyes widened in worry, "I'll be home A.S.A.P!" she replied before hanging up the phone and gathering her things.

**Returning to the Vatican:**

"You just lied to her Zilla," Abel glared in disapproval.

"Awh don't worry; it's just a little white lie. Plus that's the only thing that I can think of that would make come home without a second thought. I love being able to sound convincing," she smiled before placing her phone on the end table, "now here; take my apartment keys and go wait for her," she told him before throwing him her keys.

The priest caught them and looked at them.

"The apartment is called, '_Dejavu_' it's on _'Fleccker Street'_ out looking the river; you can't miss it; it's the most expensive looking and the most well know hotel duplex on that side of the town. Oh and the room number's '666', "she told him.

The silver haired man's eyes widened in surprise, "that's particular…." He mumbled before getting to his feet and leaving the room…

**At the H.Q.:**

"Uncle, I have to leave!" the silver haired girl called to her uncle.

Cain looked up from the tub, "why?" he asked sternly.

"Someone that I care about and; am responsible for is really hurt; I need to leave!" she told him before rushing out of the grand bathing room and out of the building…

Contra Mundi groaned angrily before getting out of the bathtub…

**Later that night in Rome: **

The silver haired woman rushed up to the apartment and entered; carelessly pushing a teenaged boy off his feet. She bounded over the flights of stairs until she reached the apartment door and shoved it open with little effort, "Syair?!" she called into the room before catching a figure in the shadows.

Katiya lashed out her black bullwhip, "who are you?!" she hissed.

The figure came into the light and revealed himself, "it's been a long time Katiya…" he mumbled softly with an expression of joy.

The young woman dropped her whip in shock, "f-f---father?!" she gasped in disbelief.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Eleven)**


	12. Chapter 11

Trinity Blood: Wire IN The Blood

Chapter Eleven: Open Inflictions And Old Scars

Abel looked at his daughter with nostalgia, "you've grown," he remarked.

Katiya got over her shock and glared angrily at him before going to get a bottle of 'Smirnoff' from the fridge. The priest sighed sadly before walking to the entrance of the massive kitchen, "this is a nice place. It must of cost you and Zilla a fortune," he said; trying to make small talk.

"It costs twenty-two hundred dinars a month to live here," she mumbled before taking a drink of her liquor.

His eyes widened in shock, "how can you maintain the cost every month?!"

"Syair and I are extremely wealthy; thanks to those Mars diamonds that we traded in for cash about seven years ago…" she replied blankly before taking another swallow of the 'spiked' liquid.

Abel's expression sunk deeper, "I'm sorry…for everything," he mumbled.

Katiya downed the rest of her Smirnoff before throwing it over her shoulder and into a glass returnable bin that they had, "oh don't worry about it father. You _only _threw my life into an endless spiral of damned chronic depression and insomnia," she remarked arrogantly, "yet I'm quite surprised; how Syair found you? I can't believe that I was gullible enough to fall for her oldest trick in the book. I'm going to knock her face in when I see her…" she digressed with a grumble.

The silver haired man tensed up. His daughter took down her pigtails' before going to her room to grab some decorative chop-sticks, to put in her hair, along with a hair brush. The priest stood silent as his daughter put her hair up in a pony tail before sticking the chop-sticks through the ribbon that held her hair up. She brushed her bangs out of her face before looking at him sternly, "what you did; hurt me," she told him with a mixed tone of anger and sorrow.

"I know…" he mumbled sadly.

Katiya went over to the closet and removed her trench coat. As she hanged it up, her father looked over and noticed a tattoo of a bleeding heart with broken demonic wings, on the small of her back. He sighed knowing that the tattoo meant: '_daughter of a sinner_.'

Abel sniffled and thought back to Lilith's demise…

**(Flashback: two weeks after Lilith's death)**

_Sobs echoed off the walls as Abel laid his head on Lilith's tomb and wept softly; he couldn't believe that she too was gone._

"_I'm so sorry…"he mumbled sadly, "I'm no good; I couldn't save you; just like I couldn't save Hannah…"he uttered._

_Just then Seth walked in with Katiya in her arms. The baby groaned as she resituated herself in her aunt's arms and fell back to sleep._

_"Abel?" his sister asked softly._

"_Leave me Seth…" he sobbed sadly._

**(End of flashback)**

"You know I should kick you out," he heard his daughter grumble at him before going to unpack her bag.

"I didn't want to leave you," he told her softly.

She popped her head out of her room and glared at him, "well _you_ did," she replied bitterly.

"It wasn't my choice; I had orders to go to this planet and protect humans," he told her.

"Then you _should've _brought me with you instead of leaving me and 'forcing' me into a hellish pit of anxiety…" she mumbled angrily.

"I couldn't take you with me! It was against my orders!" he snapped, "but I wanted to take you…in fact if I had it my way then I would've said to the superiors: 'to hell with the humans; I'm going to stay here and care for my daughter!' but unfortunately it didn't end up that way," he mumble in a mixed tone while balling his fists.

Katiya looked at him blankly, "you hurt me father; you hurt me a lot when you left," she mumbled with tears building in her eyes, "when you abandoned me on the space ship…I didn't eat for at least two weeks; in fact I _wanted_ to starve myself to death! But at the end of the second week; uncle Skye began to force feed me because he became really worried about my health and every night I would cry myself to sleep until I developed chronic insomnia; then I just cried until I felt like my head was about to explode!" she cried angrily, "I may never be able to forgive you!" she sobbed, "you ruined my life father; you **FUCKING** ruined it!!!!" she uttered with tears streaming down her face.

Abel's heart broke at the sight of his child's tears, "don't cry…please don't cry," he mumbled sadly as tears began to fall from his eyes, "I know that you may never forgive me; there are many things that I can never forgive myself for and leaving you is one of them. You're my daughter and I am your father; I was supposed to keep you with me and fulfill my paternal duties to you, too make sure that you had a good life…" he began to cry, "Lilith had faith in me that I would be a good influence on you and be a good father to you after your mother's death. But like everything else…I had failed," he fell too his knees in sadness and regret, "I am your only remaining parent and I failed my fatherly duties too you and I failed Lilith's faith in me," he cried uncontrollably, "I don't blame you for hating me!"

Katiya looked at her father sadly as guilt struck her along with the utter screams of regret from his soul, "I don't hate you," she sobbed, "I **DON'T** hate you father!" she cried as she approached him and embraced him, "I could never hate you…" she mumbled, "Please don't cry," she whispered as she allowed her father to rest his head at the base of her neck.

"I love you Katiya…I love you more than life itself," he sobbed into her neck, "I promise that we'll never be separated again," he mumbled, "I want you to come and live with me at the Vatican; you may bring your family too," he told her softly…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Twelve)**


	13. Chapter 12

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Twelve: The Vatican

"Live with you at the Vatican?!" Katiya mumbled.

"Yes, even if my superior denies it. You're my child and mine alone," he told her softly before getting to his feet and pulling her up.

Abel pulled the silver haired youth into his embrace and hugged her so tight that if Esther was in her place; she would've literally been crushed to death, "I really missed you," he told her before kissing the side of her head and releasing her.

The youth's expression softened, "would you like some tea?" she mumbled.

He nodded eagerly.

_Five minuets later:_

Katiya poured fourteen sugars into her father's tea before doing the same to hers.

"I see that you really do take after me," he smiled sweetly, "Your mother named you well…" he added listlessly before taking a drink.

"You said, while I was making tea, that Syair and Talitha are both at the Vatican?" his child asked with a sip of her tea.

"Yes," he replied, "we could go and see them? I should be returning anyways…" he added.

"No, it's almost midnight; why don't you stay here for tonight? You can sleep in my room and I'll take Syair's room. It's the least that I could do for treating you with hostility earlier," she mumbled.

A soft and joyous smile crossed the priest's face, "alright…" he replied quietly before downing his tea.

Katiya drank her tea in one gulp before getting up, "then let me show you around my room before you hit the sack," she told him before enticing him to follow her…

_In the room:_

Abel's daughter snapped her fingers, causing the light to flicker on.

The silver haired man's eyes widened in amazement, this room was huge! One wall was nothing but a big mosaic of a landscape with a flock of sheep and a Sheppard and another wall was nothing but a giant aquarium full of many types of fish.

"Follow me," she told him before pulling him to the mosaic wall, "see the single black sheep amongst the flock of all white ones'?" she asked.

"Yes…" he replied.

"Press it," she told him.

Father Nightroad gently pressed the black sheep and too his utter surprise the wall pulled itself apart to reveal a hidden bathroom, complete with a toilet, tub, shower, sink, and, even, a fully functional mud Jacuzzi!

The priest couldn't contain his excitement, "O-oh MY…Gooodnessssss!!!!" he nearly shrieked, "No Wonder It Costs SOOOOO MUCHHHHH TOO LIVE HERE!!!!"

"Just make sure to lift the toilet seat when you go to uh…" she cleared her throat as a euphemism, "come on, I'll show you my bed," she digressed before pulling him along…

The wall closed once its sensors detected that they left room. Katiya pulled her father towards a large 'King sized' canopied bed, complete with red velvet bed curtains and crimson silken blankets and sheets.

"It looks comfortable," he smiled happily.

"Good, well goodnight," she told him before leaving the room, "Oh and snap your fingers when you want to turn out the lights," she called to him.

The silver haired man undressed himself until he was only clad in his pants, he sat on the bed and pulled off his boots before situating himself under the covers. Abel snapped his fingers and laid wide awake in the cover of the dim blue light; illuminating from the aquarium.

_Less than fifteen minuets later:_

Abel looked over to see his daughter standing in the doorway of the room. He sat up and looked at her with a smile, "hop in…" he told her while patting the empty side of the bed.

The young lady moved like a silhouette against the pale light and got in under the covers, "thank you for still letting me sleep with you," she mumbled listlessly as she got herself in a comfortable position.

Her father smiled, "we always shared the same bed; up until I left for this planet," he told her quietly, "until you were considered a toddler; you always slept on my chest. In fact you couldn't sleep unless you were lying flat on my breast..." he chuckled sadly, " then, you got a little older and began to look for me if I wasn't there to go to sleep with you," he mumbled, " I'm not sure if you remember but…" he was cut off.

"I never felt safe unless I knew that you were _there _to protect…me…" she mumbled before falling into a deep and much needed sleep.

The silver haired man looked over at her with fatherly love and brushed a lock of silver hair out of her face before bending down and kissing her brow, "have a goodnight sleep," he mumbled before sliding back under the covers and closing his eyes.

_Late afternoon the next day:_

Katiya opened her eyes to see Abel gawking at her happily, she gasped in surprise.

"Good morning," he told her with a grin, "You look rested," he added sweetly.

"D-did you go to sleep?!" the silver haired girl stuttered.

He nodded, "yes. But I woke up hours ago," he smiled.

"W-well then why didn't you get out of bed?! What were you doing?!" she demanded sheepishly.

Abel chuckled before replying, somewhat, moronically, "I was watching you sleep."

"For how long?!" she demanded.

"Oh I don't know…about two or three hours? Actually I think that it was more like four hours. You were in a deeeep sleep; I don't think that even the end of the world could've woken you," he chuckled before brushing a loose strand of silver hair from her face, "But I'm glad that we're as we should be; that we're together again," he mumbled before kissing the crown of her head and getting out of the bed.

Kati followed him out the bed and straighten the collar on her flannel night gown, "would you like me to make you some brunch?" she asked lowly.

"Yesssssss!!!!! Please!" he cried happily while putting on his cope and robe.

(Note: a _cope _is a shawl that's worn by priests')

_Later in the kitchen:_

Katiya placed the mediocre plates of food on the dining room table. Abel smiled happily, "this looks really good," he lauded.

"It's just eggs, bacon, and, toast," she replied before sitting down to eat.

"But it looks really good," he told her before digging into his food like a starving dog.

His daughter watched him devour the food in disgust, "father!" she snapped, "remember that little talk that we had about oh… six hundred years ago? You always told me to eat slowly and with respect; you're a hypocrite!" she told him angrily.

"I'm sorry Katiya…" he told her with his mouth full of food before swallowing, "it just tastes so good!"

His daughter sighed agitatedly, "You've really become an ignoramus," she mumbled before eating her food.

"What?!" he asked, spitting half-chewed food all over his side of the table.

"You're a pig!" she emitted angrily with an evil glare.

He swallowed again, "I'm sorry…"he grinned.

The silver haired youth sighed, "God…shoot me now!" she mumbled under her breath as her father continued to glutton out like a pig.

_Two hours later at the Vatican:_

Katiya looked up at the building, timidly as her father enticed her along. She inhaled deeply before following him through the doors…

_Five minuets later:_

"Where were you Father Abel?" The duchess of Milan asked angrily.

"Oh…I uh…spent the night at her house," he told the Cardinal sheepishly while pointing at his daughter.

Caterina's eyes widened in shock, "FATHER?!" she gasped; thinking the worst.

He noticed this, "huh? No-NO-NO-NO!!!! Not like that!!!" he laughed while waving his hands' in denial, "this is my daughter, Katiya, see the resemblance?!" he chuckled stupidly with an idiotic grin.

Lady Caterina looked over at the young adult with utter shock. This young lady could've without a doubt be Abel's female counter-part, "you have a daughter?!" she breathed in disbelief.

Father Nightroad chuckled sweetly, "yup! I have a daughter and I was wondering, could she live here with me? Pleasssse?!" he begged.

The cardinal's eyes widened, "I'll think about it," she replied softly.

The man smiled happily, "R-Really?!" he laughed.

She nodded slightly, "I'll let you know sometime this week," she replied.

"Oh-Thank You-THANK YOU!" Abel nearly shrieked in uncontrollable excitement.

Both Kati and Caterina sighed in embarrassment as Abel continued to jump for joy…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Thirteen)**

Character Profiles (Pt. 3)

Hannah Nightlord

Centuries ago Hannah was the lover of Abel; to who conceived his child and gave birth. Cain killed her out of spite a little over nine-hundred years ago; in fact only two or three weeks before he killed Lilith!

Hannah appears (at first) in Abel's dreams and in his memories until she is somehow revived by a necromancer (Note: a _necromancer _is a person who brings the dead to life. So **_please_ **don't get it confused with a _necrophiliac _who is a person who has sex with the dead) who used a high form of alchemy to recreate her body as living flesh and blood.

She had no memories of Abel, their daughter, Seth, Lilith, or even Cain (!) once being brought back from the dead.

She works at a public musician club as in Rome as a bar hostess (waitress) and singer. When she sings; it almost seems like she casts a 'Siren spell' over everyone in the immediate area who hears it because it's so beautiful.

(Note: '_Sirens_' were creatures in Roman Mythology who used their seductive and entrancing singing to lure sailors to their deaths).

Like Lilith; Hannah is very benevolent and enjoys the company of humanity. In fact Hannah sort of resembles Lilith in looks (not by much; but it could be possible to mistaken the two from a distance).

In the short time that Hannah had been living on Earth; she really enjoys it. In fact before she was murdered nearly a millennium ago; she always talked about going to Earth to see humanity and to see cherry blossom trees in their natural habitat (now, thanks to the necromancy she's gotten the privilege). She's also well liked by her co-workers and by the locals who heard her singing and experienced her kind and up-lifted nature. Despite being murdered nine hundred years ago and being resurrected; Hannah is still able to become a Kresnik.

In her Kresnik form, she has golden wings and wields a demonic-looking halberd that was forged from her own blood.

One of her more common Kresnik powers is to cause her victim to decompose alive (well more like make their skin rot off their bones).

But like Abel; she always tries to resolve things peacefully before resorting to violence. In fact she begs and gives enough warnings to her offender (enemy) to make an American comic book villain (such as the _Joker_ in the _Batman _comics) to repent for their evil deeds and become a saint; but unfortunately that sometimes isn't enough to make the 'blood-crazed' Methuselahs' and (later) the members of the Rosenkreuz Orden to stop their evil actions.

(Another Note: _Hannah_ is known as _Kresnik 00_. Now I don't know if Lilith was actually known as that in the manga or the anime but after much thought I decided to referrer Lilith, in this story, as _'Kresnik 0'_ because she was the very first Kresnik created. I apologize if she really was known as '_Kresnik 00'_).


	14. Chapter 13

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Thirteen: Return Of The Gracious One

**Later that night: At a hidden crypt: **

_A silent and elusive shadow move throughout the dark; his foot steps were silenced by the gentle breeze and the howl of coyotes in the distance. The moon shined bright upon him as he came to a wall with strange cryptic letters._

_"The Gracious One…" was all that he could make out of the strange language. He hesitated before placing his hand on the door switch above the strange message._

_"**PASSWORD…REQUIRED….**" Came a computer animated voice from the switch._

_The man thought back to the information that the strange man, who gave him this request, told him before he departed to carry this out…_

**"_Núll (0), Núll (0), Þrettán (13), Fimm (5), Sex (6), Ellefu (11), Sautján (17), Tuttugu (20), Átján (18), Átján (18),_ _Núll (0), Tuttugu (20)_…" **_he recited out loud to the computer. _

_"**PROCESSING….PROCESSING…..ACCESS….ACCEPTED; WELCOME KRESNIK 01….." **it replied before sliding open the hidden door to the crypt._

_The shadowed figure moved down the torch lit hall until he came to a large archway; leading into a grand glass greenhouse crypt. The necromancer's eyes widened in amazement as he looked around the moon lit, underground, mausoleum, which in his opinion, looked more like an indoor meadow than a crypt, which was complete with a circulating mote, filled with living fish, and an ivory bridge, leading to the small island, where the shine and urn stood, under a lonely cherry-blossom tree. He gathered himself as he cautiously walked across the bridge, up to the shrine where the highly elaborated urn was placed upon it, under a glass bell. He hesitated and thought back to the strange blonde, man's request before he reached for the ashes and told himself, "that strange man, Contra Mundi, requested this…he wants his lover to be revived…" he gulp as he grabbed the glass bell and began to lift it off the urn…._

**Meanwhile: At the Vatican:**

Katiya lit a cigar and exhaled the smoke into the air. She couldn't believe how much her father had changed since they last lived together and it honestly disappointed her. The silver haired woman took another inhalation of her 'Cheyanne,' as she stared blankly into the night sky.

Just then she was joined by William Walter Wordsworth (a.k.a Professor) of the Vatican's AX agency. Abel's daughter exhaled the smoke and sighed softly.

"Why, Abel, I had no idea that you smoked," he told her; thinking that she was actually her father.

The young adult turned to face him. William's eyes widened in embarrassment, "why you're not Father Abel, I apologize for mistaking you for one of the priests' here," he told her softly, "Please allow me to introduce myself," he added, "I'm William Walter Wordsworth; and you are?" he asked.

"Katiya Asenath Nightrose; Abel Nightroad's daughter," she replied, shaking his hand gently before finishing her little cigar and throwing it over the balcony; into the gardens.

He looked at her in amazement, "I had no idea that Abel had a daughter, but yet, he's one who's always been known to keep his personal affairs to himself," he told her, "But I see that the resemblance between you and him is quite uncanny; so I know that you're telling the truth," he added with a puff of his pipe.

Katiya looked out into the garden with a sigh.

"So what brings you here?" asked the professor as he took another puff off his pipe.

"My daughter was brought here a couple days ago, or so, with a sprained ankle and some scrapes," she replied lowly, "she's being taken care of by this red haired nun, named…Esther. In fact, I just came, from seeing them, to have a cigar," she yawned before adding, "And my younger cousin's also here; being treated for silver gunshot wounds…"

"Oh…yeah, I remember that," he replied, "she broke in here and killed one of our quire boys before she took off down the hall to save that little girl of yours," he added.

Katiya sighed before digressing, "I'm just here because I was tricked by my cousin to return to Rome from Byzantium on an exaggeration that Talitha was hurt," she told him subtly, "I ended up meeting my father at our apartment and he brought me here to the Vatican earlier this morning."

"Oh," he remarked, "So where is Abel?" he asked.

"I think that he went back to speak with the Cardinal and to keep trying to persuade her to let me live here with him," she mumbled quietly, "he's really gotten immature since we last lived together," she yawned and chuckled, "Have you seen him eat?! I can't believe that he's the same person who taught me proper table etiquette when I was learning how to eat on my own as a young-young girl," she sighed sadly, "he taught me how to hold a knife and fork and how to eat slowly and with respect but I guess that, that part of my father's dead now," she sniffled sadly, "now he eats like a starving ass and it's embarrassing to me."

"Well everyone changes throughout the years…" he told her, "Anyways just be happy that he's still here for you even if he does appear to be childish and a starving ass," he chuckled softly and took another puff off his pipe, "well so long…Katiya," he told her before walking down the balcony hall and into a room.

The silver haired woman sighed as the professor's words repeated itself in her thoughts: _"just be happy that he's still here for you even if he does appear to be childish and a starving ass…"_

**Meanwhile in Lady Sforza's chambers:**

Lady Caterina looked at Abel Nightroad aloofly, "Abel…" she began, "I have made my decision on allowing your daughter to reside here…"

"Oh?!" he smiled.

The Duchess of Milan sighed, "Though I was going to ponder this subject and give you an answer later this week…I have decided to condone it…" she told him, "I allow your daughter to live here with you…"

"R-REALLY?! OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU-THANK YOU SOOO MUCH," he cried happily, "This is the happiest day of my life! I'm going to tell her right now!" he laughed before leaving the room quickly.

**Back on the balcony; Out-looking the Vatican's garden:**

Katiya looked over her shoulder to see Syair coming towards her.

"Hey Kati," the dark haired woman told her older cousin softly.

"How's the wounds'?" the silver haired girl mumbled.

"They've healed…" she replied vacantly.

Abel's daughter nodded slightly, "I forgot to ask you this but…why did you lie to me?" she asked lowly.

"It was the only thing that I could think of that would make you come home without thought. Also I didn't lie; Talitha was hurt, I just exaggerated the situation," Cain's daughter remarked.

"That's for damn sure," she emitted.

Her cousin sighed and brushed a lock of her pitch black hair behind her ear and looked down at Katiya's arm, "I see that you convinced Cain to heal your wound," she mumbled.

"Yes…"she murmured before turning away and walking back into the Vatican.

Abel's niece exhaled lowly before following her inside….

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Fourteen)**

**(Note: The numbers that I had the necromancer use to gain access to Hannah's tomb is in _Icelandic_. I translated them for you )**


	15. Chapter 14

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Fourteen: Marrs Bar

**Inside the Vatican: **

Katiya turned to her cousin with a somewhat aloof expression, "I'm going to Marrs for some spirits," she mumbled lowly before taking down a hall that she hoped would take her right to the exit of the Vatican.

Syair sighed sadly; knowing that her cousin was going to drink again in order to rid herself of her problems and her anger. The dark haired girl began to regret 'tricking' her to come back; just to make Abel happy, "damn," she mumbled before trying to decide which hallway to go down in order to get to Talitha's room…

**Twenty minuets later: **

The dark haired girl managed to find Talitha's room after getting some direction from a tall man with dark wavy hair; named Leon Garcia de Asturias.

"Where's mommy?" the little girl asked.

"She went out for a bit," Cain's daughter replied.

The little girl sighed sadly.

Just then Abel Nightroad walked in with a worried expression, "Zilla where's Katiya?" he asked, "I can't find her anywhere; I have something to tell her."

Talitha looked up and smiled, "hi grandpa," she told him happily; knowing that he was her adopted mother's biological father.

The priest gave her an uneasy look before turning back to his niece, "Zilla…where is she?"

Syair turned to him, "she went to the bar, up the road," she told him softly, "you better go and get her; knowing how she gets…"

The silver haired man's eyes widened as he thought the worst, "which bar?" he asked; knowing that there were two in the immediate area.

"Marrs," she replied lowly and with contrite over tricking her cousin.

Her uncle nodded solemnly and left the room like a 'bat out of Hell.'

**At Marrs: **

The silver haired youth placed herself at the bar counter, "hey bartender," she called raising her hand, "Sex on the beach with the rocks," she said.

The bartender pulled out a glass and shoveled ice into it before pouring a pinkish looking liquid into it from a bottle labeled: 'SEX ON THE BEACH,' "here you go miss," he replied, pushing the glass towards her.

"Thanks," she mumbled before taking a drink of the liquor.

The bartender looked at her softly, "so…penny for your thoughts?" he asked solemnly as he began to shine a glass, "you look blue. Did your boyfriend stand you up? Why that would be a shame if he did; to a pretty young woman, such as yourself…" he added with a sigh.

Abel's daughter smiled slightly, "no, I don't have a boyfriend," she replied.

"Really?! Why I thought that all the guys would be all over you. Why if I were fifteen years younger…" he pondered out loud with an up-lifted smile.

She chuckled softly, "I wasn't here yet…"

The old man's eyes widened, "a-are you a minor?!" he asked under his breath.

"Good God no, I'm twenty years old!" she replied with another drink of her 'Sex On The Beach,' "see for yourself," she told him as she threw him her ID card.

The bartender looked at it and it read (_Note_: all **BUT **her height, appearance, gender, and weight, **_is a lie_**! She was born in the year 2105 AD)

**Katiya Asenath Nightrose**

**DOB:** January, 20, 3050

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5ft 9in

**Weight:** 135 lbs

**Hair color:** solid silver with vague red streaks (framing face)

**Eye color:** lapis lazuli (blue)

The bartender sighed with relief, "good; the last thing that I need is to lose my liquor license and have to sell my bar because I served an under aged civilian."

Katiya downed the rest of her alcohol, "don't worry sir, I am WELL over the legal drinking age," she mumbled with emphasis before asking him for some 'Vodka.'

**On the streets of Rome:**

Father Nightroad walked quickly towards the bar. A sad expression marked his face as he thought, "Is she still angry with me?" he turned the corner and entered the bar…

**In the bar:**

Abel scanned the dim room for his child until he noticed her slamming a shot of 'vodka' at the bar counter. An unrelenting feeling of disappointment suddenly filled his body as he slowly approached her.

"Asenath what are you doing?!" he snapped quietly.

The silver haired girl turned to him, "I'm having a drink…why?" she replied vacantly; like it was no big deal.

He sat next to her and looked at her sadly, "why are you drinking?" he asked lowly; thinking that he might already know the answer.

Katiya turned back to the bartender, "two shots' of straight whiskey," she told him.

"Right away," replied the old man as he went to get the whiskey bottle from the back room.

"Katiya…tell me," he demanded lowly.

She looked at him, "why do you act the way that you do?" she asked him softly, "you've changed a lot…it's like you've regressed back to childhood or something. It's disappointing…to see you act like that," she mumbled.

The priest sighed sadly, "Katiya…I'm a sinner…" he told her.

"Oh, I know father, I got a tattoo labeling me as your daughter; the sinner," she whispered, "but you already knew that…" she sighed, "But you're not alone, for I too am full of sin," she added sweetly but with a faint tone of regret.

Father Abel gasped softly, "no-no you're not! You're not a sinner…" he told her in denial.

His daughter nodded, "yes I am father. I am a true sinner; I've killed thousands' just for mere kicks and giggles. I am a monster-a monster with a first class ticket to Hell," she told him, "And I accept it," she added.

Tears built in her father's eyes as he thought about his faults and what he could've done better to of kept his daughter from following down the 'same' path that he did all those centuries ago, "You're not a sinner; no matter what you've done in your life," he told her softly, "You will never be a sinner in my eyes…"

The bartender returned with a bottle of pre-aged whiskey and poured two shots' with it.

Katiya took a glass and looked at Abel, "would you like a shot?" she asked.

Abel took the remaining glass in his hand and nodded sadly.

They both shot down their whiskey at the same time…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Fifteen)**


	16. Chapter 15

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Fifteen: Rouge

Abel coughed as the whiskey burned its way down his throat. Kati looked at him vacantly before turning to the bar tender, "two captains'," she told him, "make it spiced," she added.

The old man pulled out a bottle of 'CAPTAIN MORGAN: SPICED RUM,' from under the counter and was about to pour two more shots' when Father Nightroad stopped him, "no more," he told him.

His daughter looked at him with 'puppy-dog' eyes; knowing that he was never able to resist them when she was really little, "please father, just one more shot," she begged sweetly.

He sighed; knowing that he always was somewhat of a passive parent and often indulgent to a fault, "alright," he mumbled with mild disapproval, "but after this we're leaving and we're going to have a long talk."

She nodded distantly before looking at the bar host, "two spiced Captains," she murmured.

The man obeyed and poured the shots.

The silver haired girl took the shots and handed one to the priest, he rejected it, "no more," he said. The young adult shrugged and gulped them both down before shuttering with a painful hiss and a low exhale as the rum scorched her throat on its way down, "I haven't done that in two years," she remarked with a cough.

The priest frowned, "let's go," he told her, getting to his feet.

Katiya turned to the bar host, "How much?" she asked.

"Twelve dinars," he replied with a smile.

"Here's a thousand; keep the change," she told him as she pulled a brick of one-hundred dinar bills out of her trench coat pocket and placed it on the counter.

"GOOD GOD!" both Abel and the man uttered in shock.

"Is that not enough?" the silver haired girl asked, "Here's another thousand," she said as she took out another money brick and stacked it upon the one on the counter.

"Goddamn girl," the bartender breathed in amazement, "how rich are you?!"

"I'm at the equivalent of a multi-billionaire…I guess," she replied blankly before adding, "I can keep adding bricks, I still have about six-thousand on me."

The bar host and Abel were both on the verge of having a heart attack from her solemn words and calm disposition.

"Uh…no-no, I'll just take one of these," the old man smiled as he grabbed one of the money bricks, "have a good day well night…" he remarked; still stunned.

She smiled, "alright," she told him before grabbing the remaining money brick and sticking it back in her pocket. The young lady took her father's hand as they left the bar.

**ON THE STREET:**

Abel looked at the young woman with disbelief, "you carry that much money on you?" he asked stupidly.

"I don't have to worry about being mugged; I snapped the neck of the last thief who had the edacity to do that," she smiled softly but yet sadly.

The silver haired man frowned as his grip got tighter on her hand, "how many people have you killed?" he whispered; dreading the answer.

"I killed one-thousand twenty people to be exact but most were Vampires with a little bit of a blood craze," she smiled, "I love it when the _food _becomes crazy; that's when their blood tastes the best," his daughter remarked darkly and with a hint of lust.

"You shouldn't referrer the Methuselah as 'food' they're living beings like us," he told her softly.

His child stopped dead in her tracts and looked at him with a mix of shock and anger, "You mean to tell me that you refuse to accept what you are?! Father; like me and like every other Krusnik that exists, we drink the blood of the Methuselah; we're their predator just like the Terran are to them! You've grown soft!" she snapped nastily, "this is why I'm angry with you-you've grown weak and have become an damned ass of your former self!"

"**_SMACK-------KKKK---!!!!!!!!!"_** echoed off the dark walls as Abel stood tall with his hand in a slapping position.

Katiya touched her bright red and burning cheek with shock, "y-you slapped m-me…" she remarked, "you son of a bitch!" she yelled as she raised her hand to strike him. The priest snatched it, "Enough!" he snapped, "You forget your place; I'M YOUR FATHER! You show ME respect!" he glared before releasing her and walking away, "are you coming Asenath?" he called to her lowly.

The girl narrowed her eyes and followed behind him slowly; she was boiling with rage but knew, deep down, that what she did was disrespectful and that she was lucky that she only got smacked across the face.

"Asenath…"he called to her to take his hand.

She hesitated but did as he gestured and took his hand he clutched it firmly and sighed, "I shouldn't of hit you…" he told her sternly, "I apologize," he added.

The girl looked down, "no father…you had every right to strike me. You are right; I am your daughter and I should respect you," she sighed, "I got out of line…"

Abel smiled and patted her head, "You are forgiven," he told her sweetly, " And I wanted to tell you that…my superior; Lady Caterina had condoned you to live at the Vatican with me," he smiled, "who knows, maybe she'll also allow you to become an AX member?" he chuckled happily.

Her eyes widened, "You're mood changed on a dime," she remarked softly.

"I can't stay mad at you. You're my daughter; my only child," he told her happily before ruffling her hair gently.

Kati exhaled exhaustively, "I guess that this is the new you…" she told him.

The priest smiled moronically, "I'm still the same me Katiya," he told her, "I'm just older and more forgiving to others, than what I used to be," he remarked, "but I've always been forgiving to you."

"That is true," she whispered.

He ruffled her hair again, "besides who cares if are character has changed throughout the years? We're still parent and child and that can never change. I'm still here for you no matter what; that's my duty and my privilege. I will always protect what is mine."

His daughter gave him a wide eyed stare before falling slightly joyous, "that is also true."

"So why don't we just forget the past and live in the now?" he grinned before adding stupidly, "I-I mean, NEVER forget the past but just….." he was silenced by the youth placing her hand on his mouth.

"I know what you mean apa…" she smiled faintly; using the term that she hadn't used in centuries for 'father.'

Abel's face brightened happily before placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad to of gotten a second chance," he told her lowly with tears hanging from his eyes.

"Don't get all emotional," she whispered with a small and nervous smile.

"Let's return to the Vatican," he told her with a small sniffle as he continued to pull her in the direction of the building.

The silver haired man walked side by side with his child until they finally approached the entrance of the Vatican; Abel opened the door for her and followed her in.

"So father…I'll live with you on one condition," Katiya told him lowly as she remembered what he told her earlier on the street, "I'll live with you if you'll permit me to share your room and allow me to sleep with you in the same bed; like we used to," she told him.

Father Abel nodded happily, "of course…"he replied sweetly…

**(To Be Continued in Chapter Sixteen)**


	17. Chapter 16

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Sixteen: Of Old Love

**Six days later: At a small musician bar called 'Rues':**

Hannah looked around the beautiful sun lit roads of the immediate area, it was less than four days since she was resurrected and managed to get a job here. Everyone already liked her radiant; holy-like beauty and her sunny disposition towards every living creature. Her employer was also very pleased with her work and by her singing that she offered to do to impress the Tuesday crowd of locals and tourists. The young lady brushed a lock of her soft red hair behind her ear and sang an appeasing tone as she watered the daffodils' in the bar's window. To her; everything was as she dreamed of back before she was killed some nine-hundred years ago by someone that she had no recollection of. Hannah sighed; she really had no recollection of anyone that she was involved with before she was killed; her mind was completely blank in that aspect but she did remember being on Mars, being a Krusnik, and, everything else up until her death.

As she watered the plants she noticed a young bird with a broken wing lying amongst the flowers, shivering from the shower of cold water upon its body, it cheeped once and fell reticent.

"Oh…"she smiled remorsefully; lifting it into her palm, "You're hurt. Here I'll ease your pain," Hannah whispered before blowing on the injured wing. The bird cheeped a couple times as its pain subsided and its wing healed. The young adult tossed the bird into the wind to catch up with a flock of blue birds; flying over head. She waved to it happily as it cheeped to catch up with its comrades. The red haired youth resumed to watering the plants before she was called into the bar by the employer to help set up for that night's local music fest.

"I'm coming sir," she told him in softly before showering the plants with the last of the water and walking into the building…

**At The Vatican: On the other side of town:**

Katiya knelt down and looked over her daughter's scraps which were almost healed, "you're very resilient," she smiled happily as she applied some antiseptic to them and re-wrapped them, "now let me see your sprain," she said softly as she un-wrapped her ankle and looked it over. The swell had gone down considerably and that made her happy, "do you think that you could stand?" the silver haired girl asked sweetly, offering her hand.

"I think that I could mommy," the little girl smiled as she took her hand and used it as leverage to stand.

The child's legs wobbled as she stood; supported by her adopted mother before they gave out and caused her to fall back on the bed with a 'plop.'

"I guess that I still can't stand," the little girl sniffled.

Kati patted her shoulder lightly, "you'll be fine," she told her with a smile.

"Hey where's grandpa?" the child asked out of the blue.

Abel's daughter shrugged, "I don't know where my father is," she replied, "I think that he might be out with that nun, Esther," she added with thought.

"Where's Syair?" the child asked.

Her mother thought, "I think that she went back to the apartment; remember that my uncle Skye is coming to visit us soon?" she replied sweetly, " Well Syair agreed to greet him at the airship station and bring him here."

"I thought that he wouldn't be here until another two days?" the little girl asked.

"True…but she's going to stay home and answer the phone. Just in case he can't make it or is going to be delayed," the young lady replied softly.

The child nodded, "ok…" she replied before asking, "Since you're going to live with grandpa here, may I live with you? I can share your daddy's room with you," the child smiled happily.

The young adult sighed, "We'll see," she whispered.

**One the streets of Rome; close to 'Reus':**

Esther looked up at Abel happily as he looked off into the distance blankly.

"Yes Esther?" he asked softly, finally noticing her intense stare at the corner of his eye.

"Let's have some tea," she remarked, "I've never been on this side of Rome before; it almost looks foreign," she added with a smile.

The priest smiled, "alright," he replied sweetly.

Just then they heard a heavenly soft tone illuminating from the musician bar on the other side of the street. Abel and Esther stopped dead in their tracks; along with several other couples and people on the street.

"It sounds so beautiful…it almost sounds like an angel singing," they heard one woman tell her husband as she was literally brought to tears.

The nun turned to the priest; who held a very stunned and faintly nostalgic expression on his face, "Father…are you alright?" she mumbled softly.

"Esther…" he began, "follow me," he told her as he gently pulled her along towards the bar.

**In the musician bar:**

_"Hold me…within your arms tonight…" _Hannah sang beautifully on the dim stage within the dark room.

The audience was in awe of this 'angel sent from Heaven.'

Esther smiled sweetly, "it's so pretty…" she mumbled softly.

Abel stood in utter shock and disbelief; here was Hannah, alive and looking as she did before she was murdered, "H-Hannah?" he whispered lowly.

The long red haired woman took a bow, "Thank you for coming…" she smiled before stepping off the stage and grabbing her notepad to take orders.

"Come on Father Nightroad, why don't we have some tea here?" the nun asked sweetly.

He shook his head, "no…"

The young nun frowned, "why not?" she asked quietly.

"I…" he paused and took a breath.

Just then Hannah approached them, "Hello…what a sweet couple…I have a table ready for you…" she smiled sweetly before enticing them along.

Esther looked at Abel; he nodded, "alright…"

They followed the young adult to a small two seat table in the far left corner of the room.

"Here you go," Hannah smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," Esther replied as she placed herself in a seat.

The long haired youth looked at them happily, "you two look so cute together; I always enjoy seeing couples come here to eat on a date or anniversary. Say I'll give you half off on the couple's dinner and I'll even give you a free desert," Hannah told them with a soft smile.

"Huh?! Oh w-we're not a couple…"the nun stammered.

Abel looked to Hannah sullenly but looked away when she turned to face him. The red haired woman turned back to Esther, "Even if you're not a couple; I'll still give you a discount," she smiled with a wink.

"Oh uh…o-ok," the nun replied.

"Alright then I'll put you down for the couple's dinner and I'll get you some tea," she replied before catching herself, "oh. Would you like tea?" she asked shyly.

"Yes two teas…one with fourteen sugars and one with two sugars," replied the red haired nun.

The young lady nodded, "alright, let me take a few more orders and I'll be out with yours," she told her before walking away.

Abel watched his lover walk away with sadness; Esther noticed this, "Father Abel?"

He turned to her, "that youth is…the mother of my child," he murmured; not caring what he was saying, "that young woman was my lover at one time…before she…" he buried his head in his hands, "she's forgotten me…" he whispered in despair.

The red haired nun frowned, "I'm sorry…" she murmured, "I had no idea…"

"It's not your fault," he replied lowly, "I wonder how she…"the priest trailed off.

Sister Blanchette looked down, "I'm sorry…"

The priest didn't reply he just laid his head in his arms and thought to himself, "How is she alive?" a feeling of sadness enslaved him as he once again fell into a spiral of nostalgia and depression, "she…was murdered," he told himself mentally.

Esther gently placed her hand upon his head, "I'm here for you Father," she told him sweetly…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Seventeen)**


	18. Chapter 17

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Seventeen: Hannah; Kudlak Mistaken

**Fifteen Minuets Later:**

Hannah returned with their food and tea, "here you go," she told the nun and priest, "Please enjoy your food; I'll be assisting my fellow workers with the decorations for tonight. My name is Hannah, so if you need any thing else; please feel free to call me over," she told them softly before walking over to her co-workers' who were hanging garlands on the ceiling pillars.

Father Nightroad picked at his food with his fork and took sporadic glances at the young red haired woman; helping with the decorations.

Esther sighed sadly and took a bite of her food…

**Meanwhile on the other side of the room:**

"I can't reach the pillar," said a blonde haired man as he tried to throw the garland over the ceiling pillar, "damn it!" he snapped irritated.

Hannah looked up, "will you let me try Ron?" she asked sweetly.

The man looked down at her, "Hannah, I'm taller than you and I can't reach it; standing on this table. How are you going to get it over?" he asked.

"Please let me try," she told him.

Ronald sighed, "alright, but I know that you're not going to get it over the pillar either," he replied as he stepped down from the table and handed her the garland.

The red haired youth took the decoration in her hands and looked up at the pillar before taking a deep breath and leaping up to the height of the ceiling pillar and tossing it over before landing gracefully back on the ground.

Everyone was in total shock.

"VAMPIRE!" some cried angrily.

"Huh?" the young adult uttered in quandary.

"Only those filthy Vampires can leap like that!" snapped Ron angrily before seizing her by the neck, "let me see your teeth!"

Abel stood up from his chair when he saw this and walked over to them. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "kindly release her; she's not a Methuselah," he told him sternly.

"Oh how would you know?!" he snapped arrogantly as he turned back to Hannah, "bare your fangs!"

"I-I don't have fangs…"she replied meekly.

"Show me your damned teeth!" he spat.

Hannah grinned; revealing perfectly flat and straight human teeth. Her co-worker calmed down, "oh…sorry," he mumbled before releasing her and walking out of the bar to get some air.

Father Abel glared in the direction that the man went and turned back to the young woman, "come with me," he murmured as he pulled her along towards the restrooms.

They stopped next to the men's room.

He stared at her with deep longing before saying softly, "you have to be careful…this is not the Mars colony or the space ship where we can display our enhanced abilities; we're among humans now…" he sighed, "you may get it worse if you don't stop to think about what you're doing; these humans are not the Kudlak that inhabited Mars with us and were under our dominion," he took another breath, "these are pure blooded human who fear the Kudlak (Vampires) because of their blood-lust," he added softly.

She looked at him exhaustively, "a-are you also a Krusnik?!" she whispered in disbelief.

He nodded, "I'm Krusnik 02" he whispered, "I'm Abel."

Hannah leaned close to him and inhaled his sweet; masculine sent, "you smell familiar but I-I don't know you. I've never met you…have I?"

The silver haired man took her hands gently as he stared at her with sadness and loneliness, "You're Krusnik 00" he told her softly.

The teen reeled back in shock, "how-how do you know that?"

The priest looked away, "_Cherry Blossoms are more beautiful when the blood of the dead stains the flowers from graves below_," he told her, "you told me that once," he added lowly.

Her head was spinning in disbelief, "Who-who are…?!" she gulped before breaking away from him and walking into the lady's bathroom and slamming the door.

Father Abel sighed sullenly before going to re-join Esther at their table.

**In The Restroom:**

Hannah ran some water in the sink and splashed it over her face before looking in the mirror.

"He's also a Krusnik but who is he really?" she mumbled as she desperately tried to place him in her vacant memory, "How does he know all of that about me; was I in love with him? But how can that be?! I-I don't even know him!"

**At the table:**

Esther looked at Abel softly, "do you still want to leave? We can…"she mumbled.

He nodded distantly, "let's leave," he replied lowly while leaving some money on the table for part of the bill. The nun paid the rest as she got to her feet and followed him out into the bright street.

**Back at the Vatican:**

Katiya took out her cell phone, "I better call Syair and make sure that she locked my closet door and hid my make-up; I don't want him getting into it if he ends up going there for a 'Syair' tour before coming to the Vatican," she remarked to her little girl before dialing her friend's cell' number.

Talitha smiled, "I wonder what he brought me this time from Albion? I hope that it's a stuffed bear," she remarked happily.

The silver haired woman tapped her index finger on the nightstand as she waited for her cousin to pick up the phone. There was no answer until finally her voice mail activated, "_Hey this is Syair. I'm not here to take your call so please leave a message,_" it said before a beeping tone.

"Syair this is Kaitya; I forgot to tell you to lock my closet door and hide my make-up; just in case you decide to take him on a detour to our apartment. I'll expect a call from you later ciao," she said before closing her cell'.

The little girl looked up, "Syair's not home?" she asked.

"It appears so, unless she just decided not to answer her phone," her mother replied with a yawn, "say would you like something to eat?"

The child gasped, "yes-yes!"

"What would you like?"

"I want eggs and toast!" Talitha smiled anxiously.

Katiya smiled, "alright; I'll get you some," she chuckled happily before leaving the room to fix it up.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Eighteen)**


	19. Chapter 18

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Eighteen: Treachery

**On the other side of Rome:**

Esther looked at Abel who was off in memory. She sighed sadly as a feeling of empathy enslaved her; she couldn't understand why 'everything' was happening to him in the concept of angst. First it was his daughter who threw him into a hellish spiral of depression and now it was the woman that he loved.

The priest took her hand which caught her by surprise but she accepted it with understanding.

"Maybe I'm foolish?" she heard him mumbled to himself.

The youth frowned, "you still love her don't you?" she asked; stating the obvious.

Father Nightroad sniffled in reply as they approached on the grand bridges' to take them to the other side of town…

Back at the Vatican:

"Here you go Talitha," Katiya smiled sweetly as she entered with the child's breakfast request.

"Thank you mommy!" the child smiled as she took her food and began to eat.

Kati smiled before her phone rang and vibrated in her pocket; she pulled it out and answered it, "why Dietrich Von Lohengrin what a pleasant surprise," she remarked with mild sarcasm.

"Katiya," he began, "Master Cain would like a word with you," he said with a hint of bitterness.

"Alright," she replied; knowing what he was going to mention.

There was a momentary paused before she heard a small breath followed by Cain's voice, "Hello…my dear niece…"he mumbled, "My dear…" he paused before snapping, "TRAITOR!"

"Now-now Uncle am I really a traitor? Please…don't be a bastardized ignoramus" she chuckled softly, "But I was wondering when you were going to confront me about living with my father at the Vatican," she said, "I guess that the rumors of you knowing everything is true," Abel's daughter added.

The little girl looked up from her food and asked her mother what a 'bastardized ignoramus' was.

Her mother signaled not to interrupt while she was listening to her uncle's response, "I have never been in full support of the Orden's antagonistic views, just like I don't completely support the pacifistic views of the Vatican. To be honest, my dear Uncle, I find both organizations to be full of bored, ass-like, aristocrats who have nothing better to do but fight for a pointless cause," she replied to her uncle.

The little girl took another bit of her food as her mother listened to Cain on her cell'. The silver haired woman chuckled, "well Uncle Cain if you decide to view me as a betrayer to the Orden then that's your trepidation…" she told him, "but as a forewarning don't mess with _Hell_," she added; referring to the omnipotent Krusnik that she could become if she decided.

Contra Mundi took another breath into the phone before hanging up on her without any word of "farewell." Katiya closed her phone with a sigh before turning to the child, "Talitha…I'm going to take a walk," she murmured before rising up to her feet and leaving the room.

**Elsewhere:**

Abel and Esther rounded another corner as the Vatican's chaplet came into the view. Abel broke his hand away from hers, "Esther…" he began, "I'm not going to the Vatican with you; I have something to do," he whispered before turning a heel and walking away.

The nun watched him with a frown before sighing and continuing in the direction of the Vatican…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Nineteen)**

**Note: Sorry...short chapter; I was busy this last weekend...**


	20. Chapter 19

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter nineteen: Fathers and Daughters

**(Note: A while back a kind reviewer had told me that Lilith was known as 'Krusnik 04' and not 'Krusnik 00.' 'Thank you very much' to the reviewer for verifying that…enjoy the story…)**

Abel Nightroad walked slowly down the road toward the bridge that would take him back to the other side of town. Tears wanted to fall from his eyes but he wouldn't allow them; angst filled him to the point of overflowing but he had to be strong for himself and for everyone else that he loved.

As he walked he noticed his daughter coming toward him from another street, "Katiya," he called to her softly. She stopped and looked at him before she took his hand and followed beside him.

The priest tightened his grip on her hand but didn't look at her.

Kati looked at him with concern, "father? What happened?" she asked.

The silver haired man sighed softly, "it's nothing, daughter, nothing at all," he mumbled.

The silver haired woman tuned her focus onto the whispers of his soul, "who's Hannah?" his daughter asked.

He looked at her with surprise before realizing that she just read his mind, "Hannah is your mother," Abel told her; knowing that it was futile to keep silent.

The young adult looked at him with a stunned expression, "father…mother's dead; she's been dead since I was a baby…right?" she asked him softly.

Peter Nightroad looked at her, "she was…but something…changed that…"he mumbled with a sniffle.

They turned into the local cemetery.

"Father what are we doing here?" his daughter asked.

Father Abel didn't answer her; he just walked her up to a grand looking mausoleum, "follow me…" he told her lowly before he pressed a hidden switch on the door. The door slid open, "Katiya…" her father called to her before enticing her to follow him…

His daughter looked around the torch lit hall until they came to a chamber with a beautiful maiden in a glass casket, she gasped, "father who is this?" the young lady asked.

"This is Lilith; this is Krusnik 04," he replied softly as he approached the glass coffin in the middle of the room.

"Why did you bring us here?" she asked quietly as her father leaned against the glass and wept softly.

"This is where I come to vent…" Peter told his daughter with a shallow inhale.

Katiya sighed sadly; she REALLY didn't need this added onto her already overloaded shoulders, "father…" the young woman said as she approached him knelt beside him, "talk to me…" Kati added sweetly, "I'm your daughter; I will listen…"

Abel looked at her with deep paternal love before pulling her into a tight embrace, "thank you…" he told her…

**At The Vatican: **

Esther entered the room where Talitha was, "hello Talitha; where's Katiya?" she asked softly.

The little girl yawned, "she left for a walk…I think that she'll be back in awhile…" she replied before counter-asking, "where's grandpa Abel?"

The nun sighed, "He went off on his own," she replied.

The child blinked, "Oh?"

The red haired youth sniffled, "so how are your injuries?"

"They're just fine; mommy says that they're healing really-really fast," Talitha replied with a happy giggle.

Esther noticed the child's plate, "would you like me to take care of that for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes please…" the girl replied with a sneeze and sniffle.

**Back At The Bar:**

Hannah exited the bar; she had been dismissed for the day for scaring the crowd with her inhuman leap to secure the garland over the ceiling pillar earlier. A sad exhale escaped her lips as she took down the street toward the house that she was residing in with her boss before she had enough money to buy her own.

**At The Mausoleum:**

"So like Lilith; my mother was killed by my uncle Cain?" Asenath asked.

Father Abel nodded, "I'll never forgive him for that…" he told her before added sadly, "and I'll never forgive myself…"

The young lady looked at him gently before leaning back against the casket and sighing.

"Three weeks after your mother's death, I found Cain holding you…" the man began," I could've killed him right there…"

**(Flashback: Three weeks after Hannah's death)**

_Katiya laid asleep in her crib as her paternal uncle came into the room and looked at her with a rapist intend and lust. The infant groaned softly as Cain lifted her into his arms, "shh-shh," he hushed as he rocked her. Kati yawned as she resituated herself in his grasp. Her uncle smiled darkly, "someday, my dear niece, I'll take you away from Abel, I'll make you mine and there'll be nothing that your humble father can do about it," he told her as he grazed her little forehead with his lips, "Someday I'll ravish you…I'll dominate you," Abel's brother grinned sinisterly, "taking you away from your father will be easier than killing your mother," he sneered, "that little slut; why did she have to choose Abel over me?" he asked the baby._

_Abel's daughter sniffled and groaned listlessly as she resituated herself again._

_Her uncle kissed her head softly, "I promise that you will me mine and mine alone…" he chuckled._

_Just then Abel walked in with a cross look, "CAIN!!" he snapped as he rushed up and seized back his daughter, "don't touch her; don't you dare touch my daughter! She's MINE! Never touch her again-ever!"_

_His blonde counter part sighed happily, "My-my dear brother; you are protective…" he chuckled, "she may be yours by blood but she'll be mine soon enough…" he remarked. _

_The silver haired man glared dangerously at his twin as he held his crying child to his chest, "I should kill you-I should kill you for what you did!" Abel snapped as he tried to calm his child._

_His brother laughed, "Weak, humble, you don't deserve a child, Abel," Cain told him before turning a heel and leaving the room, "farewell…my dear brother…"he called to him softly._

_The silver haired man growled before he looked down at the baby, "its ok…I'm here; father's here," he told her softly before kissing her brow, "I will never let him hurt you…I will never let him near you again…"_

**(End of flashback)**

Katiya looked at her father with wide eyes, "that sounds like him…"

"I should've killed him," Peter grumbled.

"Father…that was nine hundred years ago and then some…it's in the past," she told him.

"I'll never forgive him…I already told you that," Abel replied irritated.

His daughter sighed, "fine then…live in the past," Katiya mumbled before whispering, "Goddamned hypocrite."

The priest looked at her with wide eyes, "what?!"

"I'm leaving father…" the young adult told him before getting to her feet and walking out of the tomb…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty)**


	21. Chapter 20

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Twenty: Black Rose

Kati lit a cigar and inhaled its contents deeply before coughing. Regret filled her to the brim as she thought about how harsh she was toward her father. The young woman took another puff off her cigar and left the cemetery to attend a 24-hour dance party and rave down at the local club, Black Rose, on the other side of the bridge…

**Meanwhile in the tomb: **

Abel sat weeping in despair and shame for how childish he sounded to Katiya only moments ago. He dreaded to lose her again by any means; she was his and he had to protect her. The priest looked at the maiden in the glass coffin with sadness, "I'm so sorry…I'm no good," he blubbered softly, "I failed your faith in me to be a good father to my child," Abel sobbed, "Cain was right when he told me that I don't deserve a child…"he rambled sadly.

"_You're a wonderful father, Abel,_" came Lilith's soft and faint disembodied voice, "_I've never given up on you and I never plan too; you will always be my dear son…_"

The silver haired man nodded sluggishly as he listened to her advice half-heartedly through his despair…

**Later that night: **

Hannah left her house to explore more of the town and its night-hour beauty. The thought of Abel Nightroad still plagued her vacant memory with an urgency to place him somewhere but to no avail, as she continued forward she noticed a river tour guide in his boat; looking out to the other side of the bright Holy city of Rome. A soft smile crossed her features as she approached him with a meek demeanor, "um, excuse me sir but would you please take me for a boat tour around this fine city?" she asked serenely.

He looked at her from the view, "why hello Hannah," the man smiled happily, "of course I'll take you for a tour… it's the least that I can do for all the discounts and kindness that you've given me."

"Oh Jonathan I had no idea that it was you," the red haired youth remarked sweetly as she entered the boat, "thank you very much for taking me…"

"Sure thing Hannah," he replied as he started the boat…

**At the Black Rose:**

"Royal flush," Katiya smiled as she placed the cards on the table, "now pay up…" she smiled.

"What the fuck, that's the tenth time that you've beaten us at poker tonight," A gruff looking middle aged man spat in disgust.

"What can I say? I've had a lot of practice now pay up…" the silver haired woman told him.

"Don't pay her papa; this bitch's been cheat'in," his son told him as he shot an angry look at the girl.

"Yeah Bruno, she's been cheating…tell her to go get fucked," their friend added sourly.

Abel's daughter unleashed a high-pitched laugh, "What? Are you narrow minded bastards or just greedy pigs who can't admit that they got their testicles grinded in poker by a woman?" she chuckled humorously.

"Why you arrogant little whore," the older man hissed as he drew a 9mm hand gun out from his side and pointed it at the young woman.

Kati gave the man a some-what sullen look, "what? Are you planning on playing Russian roulette with that little gun? You only have one bullet in the clip," she remarked with some levity, "now…this gun…" she began as she drew a 10 caliber pistol from her holster and pointed it at his head, "meet, Bloody Cross, my Sun round pistol," the youth told him as she cocked back the hammer, "though the U.V. bullets in this gun are meant to fry Vampires like a piece of toast on impact well…they'll kill humans too; just without the pretty light show, now you will relinquish your gun from my face or your brains will be splattered all over fuck…" she warned.

The men looked at her with wide eyes before the old man put away his gun and paid her, her earnings from the poker game, "here-I hope that you choke on it you little cunt," he told her sardonically.

"Now was that really that hard? We could've done this without all that stupid squabbling. Well I thank you but I must be going now…" the silver haired girl told them as she placed the money in her trench coat pocket and left the club to return to the Vatican…

(To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty-one)


	22. Chapter 21

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Twenty-one: An old love realized or vanquished?

**Thirty five minuets later:**

Father Nightroad scanned the area with his acute senses in search for his daughter. It had been close to six hours since she left him at the mausoleum and her absence was plaguing him with mild paranoia and frantic worry about her safety. He halted and cocked his head slightly as he tuned into the soft patter of the sewer rats in the gutter several blocks away before hearing one being pounced on by a cat and slaughtered. The sickenly sweet smell of the mouse's spilt blood tickled Abel's heightened sense of smell before he pressed on down the road…

**At the Vatican:**

Katiya looked up at the balcony to Talitha's room before leaping to it and entering into the room through the sliding door…

Talitha was sound asleep and snoring softly as her mother approached her. The silver haired woman leaned over and kissed the child's temple before securing the covers over her firmly and leaving to prep for bed in her father's room.

**In her father's room:**

Katiya searched though the trunk of cloths that she brought over from the apartment two days ago and picked out a flannel nightgown. After putting it on, she moved over to the mini-fridge that she also brought over from the apartment, which was wedged in the corner of the room, by the window.

"Should I have a beer or a hard drink?" she asked herself as she pulled open the fridge door to find ALL of her beer and hard liquor gone. A deep red blush of fury crossed her face as she grinded her teeth together; she couldn't believe that she didn't notice that her mini-fridge had been tampered with when she came back with her trunk of cloths a couple days earlier, "father…"she hissed, "that son of a BITCH!!!!" she snapped in anger, "I'll strangle him when he gets home!"

**Meanwhile: **

Hannah got out of the boat at her destination and turned to her friend, "thank you Jonathan. Here's a tip for your generosity," she told him sweetly before handing him ten dinars from her pocket, "please have a good night and thank you again," the red haired youth added softly before walking off to stand on the bridge and look at the full moon.

**On the bridge: **

A sigh of longing escaped the young adult's lips as she gazed upon the big, pale, circle in sky. A gentle breeze grazed her face, sending her knee length hair to shimmer like a sea of silken red thread…

Just then Abel Nightroad approached her and gazed at the moon beside her, he uttered a sad sigh, "its lovely isn't it?" he mumbled with a sniffle.

Hannah gasped and turned to him with surprise, "w-what are y-you doing here?!" she asked with a stutter.

The priest sniffled again, "I can't find her. I can't find ou-my daughter…" he weapt; nearly slipping himself, "I've looked everywhere…" the man uttered.

The young woman frowned and felt pity for him, "perhaps she went home?" she suggested as she placed a soft, frail hand on his shoulder.

The silver haired man placed his hand on hers, "I wish that you could remember me…" he digressed, "I was going to make you my bride at one time…" Abel murmured softly, "Regardless…I still love you…my…Hannah, you will always be my dearest lover…regardless…" he added sadly, "please remember me…"

Hannah's lower lip trembled as her suspicions were confirmed; she did know him and they were in love at one time. A softly cry escaped her lips, "I wish that too…"the youth whispered softly.

He looked at her with longing and tear filled eyes as he leaned in to kiss her but stopped only inches from her softly lips, "I'm sorry…" he told her lowly before turning away to return to the Vatican…

A small tear fell from the girl's eye as she watched him walk away with a heavy heart, "I hope that one day we can be in love again…" she uttered gently…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty-two)**


	23. Chapter 22

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Twenty-two: Sweet Dreams

(Note: This chapter made me blush…contains eroticism…discretion is advised)

**Back at the Vatican a half-hour later:**

Katiya counted her remaining cigars in her cigar box as she waited for her father to return from the Mausoleum, "four…" she whispered to herself bitterly before closing the box and sliding it under the mattress.

Just then she heard Abel coming toward the Vatican from the street, "good…" the silver haired youth thought to herself, "time to get to business…"

**On the streets:**

Abel's mind was swimming in a giant pool of worry, depression, heart-break, and, nostalgia before he turned into the Vatican's yard…

**Less than five minuets later:**

The priest entered his room to find Katiya staring at him with a sour glare of anger; a rush of relief cascaded over him as he ignored her 'belligerent' look and rushed to hug her, "there you are…I was worried about you…"he told her as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

His daughter shoved him back, "don't touch me!" she snapped bitterly before taking a glance at her mini-fridge in the corner of the room, "how dare you take what is mine…" she hissed before facing him with fury, "how DARE you touch my booze father! What gave you the audacity to do such an asinine thing…that was my money that went into that alcohol! That was my booze damn it!"

Her father gave her a stern look before saying in his infamous solemn tone, "I did it because you're going to quit your alcoholic addiction…you're my only child and I care about your welfare…" he told her as got ready to prep for bed.

"Father I'm an ADULT!" she snapped, "I'm only seventeen years younger than you! I can drink if I please!"

The silver haired man sighed sadly, "I'm not in the condition to argue about such a childish subject…" he told her lowly before slipping under the covers, "we'll converse about this in the morning…"

Kati sighed agitatedly before feeling a strong surge of her father's heartbreak illuminate from his soul…she shuttered before feeling momentarily nauseous…

Abel took her hand for comfort before falling into a deep-deep sleep…

**Abel's dream; On the Mars Base centuries ago: **

Hannah sat at the base of the lone cherry-blossom tree in the greenhouse room on the Mars Base. Butterflies and birds, which were imported from Earth, flew around and forged for food in this exotic plant habitat. Imported exotic fish swam freely in the circulating moat that flowed around the room…

Just then she heard her lover coming into the room, a playful smile crossed her soft lips as she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep…

Abel walked over the ivory bridge and approached her before kneeling and kissing her lips softly; knowing that she was awake.

The red haired teen looked at him lovingly, "good day Abel," she told him smoothly before grazing his cheek with her hand and returning a passionate kiss.

The silver haired teenager chuckled as their lips parted, "I thought that you'd be in here; you're always in here…" he mumbled sweetly before kissing her again and caressing her shoulders.

Their lips parted again momentarily as they both took a deep and lustful breath before resuming to kissing, which later escalated into boiling passionate kisses. Hannah giggled coquettishly as Abel held her down to the ground gently and straddled her before kissing her neck and grazing his teeth softly against her ears.

"My-my we're aroused today?" his girlfriend joked as she kissed his lips.

"More than you think…" the silver haired youth breathed lowly as he continued to fore-play with her…

Hannah exhaled lustfully as she began to undress him while he continued to kiss down her neck and tease her ears with his tongue. Abel helped her get his shirt off before he started to unbutton her top and fondle her breasts…

The young woman pulled off his pants and began to fondle his genitals and erection, the young man groaned and exhaled sharply before he sat up and removed her pants…

They then tossed their cloths in a pile off to the side before they got intimately intense…

The silver haired teen penetrated his girlfriend and began to pump his hips at various speeds to keep her stimulated and on the path to an orgasm.

"oooh…" Hannah groaned and she caressed his bare back with her silky soft hands, "oh…unh…" she hissed in pleasure…

Abel exhaled as he wiped some of the sweat from his brow and continued to copulate with her before kissing down her chest and suckling her hardened nipples, "I love you…Hannah…I do…I fucking love you…" he moaned in lust as he began to pump his hips harder and felt the tingle of a climax begin to rise in his body.

His lover pressed him closer to her as she was on the verge of an explosive orgasm, "Abel…Abel…OHHH MY GOD!!" she breathed before shrieking lustfully as a strong climax seized her body and caused it to tremble.

Her boyfriend groaned and hissed in desire as he ejaculated into her and fell to the ground with a smile on his face…

"I love you Abel…" Hannah breathed as she wiped the sweat from her brow…

"I love you too Hannah…" he told her as cuddled up to her and caressed her figure…

**End of Abel's dream…**

The next day Katiya woke up and got out of bed; her father was still sleep soundly with a 'naughty' smile on his face. His daughter looked at him with wide eyes and thought to herself: "what on Earth is he dreaming about?" before coming to the conclusion…"nasty…" she shuttered at the thought before getting dressed into her day cloths and going to visit her daughter…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter twenty-three)**


	24. Chapter 23

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter twenty-three: Lithium

**In Talitha's room:**

Esther looked up from checking the progress of Talitha's healing, "Oh! Hello-good morning Katiya!" she gasped in surprise as the silver haired woman popped her head into the room before entering.

The dark haired six year old looked up from Esther and looked at her surrogate mother happily, "morning mommy!" she giggled.

Kati smiled as she brushed back a lock of her loose silver trestles behind her and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, "morning…" she told her softly before pulling her into a soft embrace. Talitha giggled happily and sighed. Abel's daughter looked up at the fire-haired nun, "good morning," she told her before adding, "I apologies if I appeared to be ignoring you."

"Oh!" the red haired youth remarked loudly, "n-no don't worry about it…" she told her with a respectful bow.

The young woman laughed, "don't humble yourself…by the way…do you know where I can get some alcohol?"

"Huh?!" the nun jumped before thinking to herself, "well we have some red wine I the basement winery…would you like some of that?"

"Yes…bring two bottles up please," she said before re-thinking to herself, "Actually…just bring up one."

"Um…ok. I'll have it up to you right away," Esther told her before leaving the room to go to the winery.

"Ok…" Katiya called to her sweetly.

Just then Katiya's cell phone began to ring and vibrate in her pants pocket; she pulled it out and answered it after checking the caller I.D, "You finally called me Syair…anything new on uncle Skye? Did you lock my closet door and hide my make up? I don't need that transvestite getting into my things and playing dress up," she told her.

"Hi Katiya I'm sorry that I didn't call you yesterday well your uncle should be arriving tomorrow at 9:00 pm and yes I locked your closet door and hid your make-up so that he can't get into the cloths that you left here. By the way Adrian called me and told me that there's going to be a street race tonight on the out-skirts of Rome and the winner gets all the contestants cash…I thought maybe you'd like to enter your Seleen in the race and perhaps have your father join you? I really think that you and Abel should have some father-daughter time away from the Vatican…and you like to race…so…" Syair replied sweetly.

"I'll think about it…" her friend replied.

"It starts at 10:00 pm…" Cain's daughter replied.

"Good to know…thanks," Abel's daughter told her, "But I'm still thinking about it."

"Well whatever…call Adrian; he misses you," she replied over the phone before saying salutations and hanging up.

The daughter of Father Abel closed her phone.

"Is Syair coming back with your uncle Skye?" Talitha asked sweetly.

"She'll be coming back tomorrow; Uncle's flight doesn't get in until 9 o'clock at night tomorrow," Kati replied , ruffling her child's hair and kissing her head, "well I got to go to my garage outside town and get my car," The young adult replied softly before adding giggly, "I've thought about it and I'm going to enter my Seleen into the race tonight…"

"Oh that white sports car? I like that car; it's so pretty…I can't wait until I'm old enough to go for a ride in it," the child sighed before sitting up.

"I will sometime sweetie," her mother replied before getting out of the bed and walking out of the room…

**In the hallway:**

"Oh! Katiya here's the wine!" Esther told her as she handed the silver haired lady the wine bottle, "where are you going?"

"Thank you Esther," Katiya replied before popping the top off the wine bottle and chugging the liquid.

The nun gulped in shock as her friend's daughter drank the last of the alcohol without a second breath and handed her back the empty bottle, "I'll be back later. Tell my father not to worry…" she told her before continuing down the hall to the exit.

"Uh…o-ok…" The nun uttered in disbelief.

**Two hours later:**

Abel stirred awake and sat up in the bed, "where did Katiya go?" he asked himself with a lethargic sigh before remembering their little verbal conflict the night before…

**Ten minuets later:**

Father Nightroad entered Talitha's room to see Esther.

The child looked up, "good morning grandpa," she smiled.

Abel took a deep breath; he REALLY didn't like being called 'grandfather' or any variation of that word, "where's Sister Esther?"

"She went to pee," the little girl replied with a smile.

"Then where's Katiya?" he asked with a yawn.

"She went to get her car…"

"wha'?" He looked at her with mild confusion, "she has a car?"

Talitha nodded, "Yeah! She had tons of them!" she giggled, "but she'll be back later so don't worry about her."

The priest sighed, "alright…" he replied before leaving to room…

**Meanwhile at the musician bar:**

"Hello Hannah," the boss said kindly as she entered the building, "Sorry about yesterday… you just freaked everyone out…" he added.

The red haired teen gave him a soft smile, "It's ok…I'm not mad…"

"Good…now take table 20's order," he told her before handing her a notepad and pen, "will you be singing tonight?" he asked as she took the goods.

"Yes…I will be," she replied.

"Great…keep up the good work!" he commented.

Hannah smiled but it soon turned into a lonesome frown as she thought about Abel and the night before on the bridge…

**Later that day:**

"Father!" Katiya called as she entered the Vatican, tossing her car keys in the air and catching them.

The priest came out of the adjacent hallway, "yes daughter?" he asked lowly.

"I've decided to forgive you and for the record; I want to take out for a night of fun later," she told him, "so what do you say?" she smiled.

Peter thought for a minuet before giving her a soft smile, "alright."

Katiya grinned, "Wonderful! I'll meet you in this spot at 9:00 pm tonight," she told him before walking past him to see Talitha…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty-four)**


	25. Chapter 24

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Twenty-Four: Having fun yet?

**That night at nine o'clock:**

Abel Nightroad stood at the Vatican's exit and waited for Katiya to meet him. His fingers twitched slightly before he cracked them; destitute was redundant in his eyes as he waited for his child…

Less than five minuets later Kati appeared into the sanctuary, "hello father," she told him, "are you ready?"

He nodded, "yes…"

The silver haired girl cocked her head slightly, "why are you lonely?" she asked softly before walking up to him, "after the race…we can go and see mother…" his daughter told him; unwittingly answering her own question.

The priest smiled warmly but deep down he still felt the deathly cold chill of longing for his beloved and his daughter was well aware of his feelings. The young adult sniffled and patted her father's shoulder before leaning up and kissing his cheek as a mild act of comfort, "it'll be alright…" she told him, "we'll have a lot of fun!"

Father Nightroad patted her head, "then let's go…" he told her before being pulled out the door.

**Outside:**

Abel's eyes fell onto the white Seleen parked in front of the Vatican, "MY GOD!" he gasped; forgetting his depression, "T-THIS---I-S Y-Y-YOUR C-CAR?! HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU PAY FOR IT?! I- I MEAN THE INSURRENCE ANYWAYS?!"

"Do you like it? It's one of my newest cars'…it's called a 'Seleen' and it's rumored to be one of the fastest sports cars' in the world," she told him before getting into the drivers' side.

The priest gulped and got into the passenger's side.

"Buckle up…"she told him as she fastened her seat belt, "you better adhere to my warning…this car goes FAST," the young woman added.

Her father pulled out the seat belt and buckled it around. Katiya smiled, "well now we're off," she told him before putting the keys in and starting the ignition…

"_VROOOMMM_-**VROOM**!!!!" the car roared like a drag racer as Katiya held down the clutch as put it into first gear.

"Ready apa?" she smiled.

Her father's teeth were chattering as he stuttered, "a-as I'll ever b-b-be," he uttered a nervous chuckle.

"Great…now hold on," she told him before holding down the clutch and putting it into third gear before speeding off. Abel was thrown into the restraint of the seat belt and slammed back into the seat with a thud and 'oofe' as Katiya shifted the car into final gear…

"Having fun father?" she asked happily as she pressed the accelerator, "did you know that I have extra nitro in the tanks and with one press of this little red button we'd be flying…at insane speeds…I bet that we'll win that race!" the youth laughed.

"R-RACE?! WHAT RACE?!" the priest cried, "You're going TOO FAST!!"

"Nonsense father…we're only going about 125 miles per hour…this car can go WAY faster!" Kati remarked with an insane giggle as the adrenalin inside her body was building...

Just then Abel's daughter cut the wheel sharp and brought the car around the next corner on two tires.

"WEEEEEEEE-HEEEEEE-HEEEE!!!!" Katiya laughed excitedly as they drifted around another narrow corner at high speeds.

"AHHHHH-HAHHAHHHAHHH!!!" Abel screamed, "GOD SAVE ME-EEEE!!!!"

**Meanwhile at the musician bar; called 'Rues' :**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Hannah! Who's going to sing a cover song off of the Evanescence CD: 'Through The Open Door,' _Hannah's boss told the audience warmly.

The audience cheered happily as the red haired youth stepped on stage with a glowing smile, "Good day…" she started, "I'm going to sing the song 'Lithium' off the CD "Through The Open Door. Please enjoy…" she told them before the band started to play the rhythm of the song…

"_Lithium…_" Hannah began when it was her cue to start singing…

**Back on the road:**

Katiya pulled into the alley where the race was going to take place and waited for someone to come and enter her in the race.

Just then an African man walked up to them with a smile and where a shirt that was labeled, "Race Referee,' "Yo," he told them before handing them a small form on a clip-board, "fill this out and return it to me…thanks."

"Alright…" the silver haired girl replied as she took the man's pen from him and began to fill out the form…

Abel looked at the man with a soft smile as he gave himself time to calm down after the hellish ordeal in getting to this place, "Hello my name is Abel Nightroad and I was wondering where I could sit and watch the race?" he smiled with a nervous laugh.

"Sit?! Why man…you're going to be sitting right where you are dawg…you're in the race with your woman," the man replied with a toothy grin before taking back the form and placing an adhesive number at the corner of their windshield, "have fun man!" he told him before waving the Katiya and walking over to the next car that just pulled in…

The priest's teeth began to REALLY chatter as he whimpered in 'fear' this race was going to be his match-maker…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty-five)**


	26. Chapter 25

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter twenty-five: Adrian the dhampir from across the sea

**(Note: A '_Dhampir_' is the hybrid child of a human and Vampire)**

Katiya parked the car in their reserved parking spot which was labeled with the same number as the sticker on their car. She switched off the ignition and sighed, "We have thirty minuets before the race starts…so I'm going to look for my friends, Adrian and Tuula since I haven't see those damned dhampirs for at least two years…"

Abel looked at the young adult, "dhampir?" he asked, "I've never heard of them…" he added.

"Dhampirs are very rare…they're the product of a human and Vampire copulating; to put it simply…they're the hybrid child between a Terran and a Methuselah…" she yawned before staring up again, "Adrian and Tuula moved here from the country that was once known as the U.S.A back in 3020 when a new dictator president, President Palesma took the white house and ordered a massive genocide against the humans who consorted with Vampires and against their half-breed children…" the silver haired girl sighed, "from what I was told by my friends... the dhampirs and their parents were slaughtered by the hundreds and piled on top of each other in unmarked graves or were burned in piles for all the prospectors to see…"

Father Nightroad frowned with empathy, "that had to of been horrible for them…" he mumbled.

"Well I think that they're fine now…anyways I'll be back in about twenty-five minuets…don't worry about me alright…" Kati told him before opening the door and stepping out into the bustling crowd of racers and on-lookers.

Abel watched her until she was completely out of site; a sad exhale escaped his lips as he thought back to several centuries ago…

**Flashback: On the Mars Base; nine hundred and seventy years ago:**

Abel looked out onto the planet with cynical eyes as he thought about all the inferior humans there going about their daily lives, "I hate them…" he thought to himself before he was joined by Hannah and her little sister, Anna.

"Are you still looking at that stupid planet Abel?!" Anna barked arrogantly as she brushed back a lock of her long black hair behind her ear.

"Anna!" Her sister frowned in disappointment, "Does Lilith have to talk to you again?" the pre-teenaged girl asked, "That's not nice…"

"Oh like what Lilith says matters…you and Abel are both goody-goodies…hmph," the younger girl remarked, "well whatever I'm going to see Cain…" she added before turning a heel and walking off.

"Sorry about that…"Hannah smiled sadly as she took the pre-teen's hand in hers.

"I wish that all humans would just die…we're all lab rats up here; waiting to be destroyed by those-those scientists down there…even you and your siblings will be obliterated by them…we're all…experiments…" Her friend grumbled with malice.

The young teenager frowned and sighed sadly, "even so Abel…humans are fallible; just like us…and even if we are destined to be used as tools or toys by the humans…well…regardless…I love them-I will always love what created me…and I will always love you, Cain, Lilith, Seth, and, my siblings for being here with me and going through this dilemma…" Hannah smiled before picking his cheek, "regardless of the future; I'm glad that we're in it together…"

The pre-teenaged boy looked at the radiant red haired beauty with fondness and hugged her tightly…

"No living creature including humans deserves slaughter Abel; we're all special in our own way…even if some of us are experiments…" she whispered into his chest sweetly…

**End of Flashback:**

"You always knew what you were talking about Hannah; just like Lilith…"the man breathed before getting out of the car to find and join his daughter…

Ten minuets later:

Father Abel gently pushed past a couple making-out; an uneasy feeling crossed his face as he glanced at them, before resuming to the search. Just then he saw, ahead of him, his daughter in the arms of a tall slender man with long black hair and silver highlights kissing passionately.

A protective-paternal instinct enslaved the silver haired man as he approached them and pulled them part, "what on Earth are you doing?!" he snapped before getting between them.

The young man looked at the priest with his deep lime green eyes in mild irritation, "what in the hell is your problem?!" he asked bitterly.

Abel grinded his teeth at the young man and gave him a very threatening look, "how dare you…" he hissed, "DON'T touch her again; not without my consent!"

Adrian looked at him with wide eyes before Katiya cut past her father and got between them, "damn it father! What in the hell is your goddamned problem…he was just kissing me!"

"I will not have him shape you into a whore…" The silver haired man replied sternly.

"Father I'm NOT A CHILD ANYMORE! I CAN KISS WHOEVER I PLEASE!" she snapped at the man angrily.

The priest frowned but held his solemn stare, "I don't care how old you are; you are my child…and as your father I have a duty to protect you…" he told her.

The silver haired woman narrowed his eyes at him with malice, "then perhaps I should once again disown you?"

The word, 'disown' stabbed her father in the heart as his eyes widened with sorrow, "If that's what you choose…" he sighed before turning and walking off with a heavy heart.

Katiya watched him before a massive sense of rue enslaved her; she didn't want to disown him, in fact she NEVER wanted to be separated from him again.

"FATHER!" she cried as she ran after him, "FATHER DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

Father Nightroad stopped and turned to her before she ran into his arms and embraced him, sobbing, "don't walk away from me again…I don't want you to go…I don't-I don't…" she blubbered as she tightened her grip around the father's waist…

Abel gently pecked his daughter's head and rubbed her back in a comforting motion, "I won't leave you…I will never…leave you again…" he whispered softly, "you're my little girl…always…"

Adrian watched them with a warm smile before thinking if he should approach them…

(**To Be Continued In Chapter twenty-six)**


	27. Chapter 26

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Twenty-Six: Moss Agate

Katiya tightened her grip around her father again and thought back to five years ago…

**Flashback: The Rosenkreuz Orden; five years ago:**

"_SMACK-K-K-K!" echoed off the room walls; followed by the splash of blood._

_Katiya put her hand on the gaping claw marks on her face and looked at the blood that clung to her fingers before rubbing her fingers together and feeling the smooth texture of her blood. A sadist smile crossed her face before she returned the assault and gashed her uncle's face._

_Cain touched his bleeding face and flicked his blood on the floor before sighing, "This is why I both love and hate you my dear niece…" he smiled, "I love you because you're just like Abel…well as he once was..." the blonde man chuckled, "But I hate you because of how resistant you are…you're not easily marred emotionally… " He took a deep breath, "I often wonder if you try to dominate me?"_

_The silver haired girl glared maliciously, "Don't you dare insult my father…" she told him; referring the conversation that they had moments earlier before the assault._

_Her uncle smiled, "why? Abel's never done anything for you…the only thing that I can honestly say that he's done to you was aid in your conception…Abel doesn't want you…" he smiled before floating up and seizing his niece in a rapist embrace, "he could never love you the way that I do…" he breathed before he ran his tongue over her bleeding wounds and breathed lustfully, "I love you Asenath…I love you more than anyone else could…"_

_The silver haired girl twitched in uneasiness and her uncle continued to caress her._

_"You are the product of what I made you…forget about your father…and be mine…" Cain mumbled as he kissed her neck, "forget him…he doesn't love you…if he loved you then he wouldn't have abandoned you…" Contra Mundi whispered into her ear, "now make love to me…let me fill you with worth…be mine forever…let me ravish you…"_

**End of flashback: **

Tears welled out of her eyes as she thought back to the horrible things that her Uncle said and to the utter domestic fear that she once felt around him in the absence of her father. She began to feel remorse for how she treated her father…and for the suppressed anger that she took out on him that she had for her uncle.

"You never hurt me…" she told him, "you never forced me to do despicable things…you never touched or raped me…and you never tried to dominate me…" his daughter uttered sadly as she began to recollect on the past.

The priest looked at her with wide eyes and confusion as he tried to make sense of what she was talking about.

"You are a good father…my good father…you truly love me…" she told him, "I don't want you to leave me ever again…I don't want to be left alone again…I want to always be your little girl…" she sobbed out of control, "maybe I'm a dead-beat daughter and maybe you hate me deep down because of how cruel I am…but I need you apa…I need you to help me…"

Abel sighed and rubbed her back vigorously, "as I said…Katiya…I will never leave you again…and as I also said…I love you because you are apart of me…you are the best thing that's happened to me…without you I'd be alone and dead inside…" he kissed her head, "I forgive you…I do…I forgive you…I always will forgive the best part of me…" the silver haired man told her sweetly, "and I don't view you as selfish…you've been alone…I know that I haven't done all right by leaving you but as I said…I wanted and would've taken you with me without hesitance…and I'm sorry for leaving you…" Father Nightroad told her.

Just then Adrian approached them, "so Katiya…this is your father?" he interrupted.

The silver haired man glared at him cynically and was reluctant to release his child from his protective embrace. The silver haired youth pulled away from Father Abel and turned to her friend with a nod, "he is…" she sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

The dhampir looked at the man with a solemn nod, "I'm sorry about earlier…" he told him.

The silver haired man still held his untrusting stare but nodded at his apology.

"Where's Tuula?" Kati asked with a calming inhale.

"He's putting more air in the car tires before the race starts…" he replied.

"What car are you driving?" she asked him.

"V8 Ford Mustang...Cobra…my cherry-red one...my blue Mustang is in the shop getting a nitro-tank installed," her friend replied, "so what car are you driving?"

"I'm driving my white Seleen…" The silver haired woman replied.

"Sweet…so is he going with you?" Adrian asked before looking at Abel with a wink.

Katiya's father narrowed his eyes at him with a dark look.

"Yes…" she sniffled, "he's driving with me…"

"Awe…well good luck buddy," the young man told Abel before slapping his shoulder lightly, "she drives like a damned pistol…"

Father Abel held his evil-look as Adrian walked away.

"See you after the race Kati-Kai," the dhampir called to the young woman before disappearing among the crowd…

The young woman exhaled with slight longing before looking at her father with a semi-blank expression, "let's go father…the race will be starting soon…in about twenty minuets…" she told him.

"I don't know…if I should go…" he told her.

She exhaled with irritation, "come on…we're going to race…don't worry…I'm a professional driver…" she told him with mild frustration.

Her father sneezed before following after her...

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty-Seven)**


	28. Chapter 27

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Crown of Methuselah Bones

The silver haired girl exhaled sadly as she looked at her father with shame, "I'm sorry," she told him as they got into the car.

Abel looked at her with a forgiving expression, "I know…" he told her softly.

Asenath sighed with rue, "to be honest father…I-I try to mask my true emotions and sometimes I fail…I don't want everyone to see the tears fall from my eyes or to feel my pain and scars…perhaps you and I are the same in some sorts…" she smiled sadly with a small sniffle, "maybe I do treat you like a puppet or perhaps with contempt…but since you left for this planet…being that way…has helped me survive all these years alone…" the silver haired woman mumbled, "Perhaps being alone in general was what made me wear the crown of Vampire bones?" she whispered before continuing with a guilty sigh, "father…I-I can't contain it anymore…" she began, "I lied to you about how many people that I killed…" Kati frowned with remorse, "in truth I killed six thousand six hundred and sixty people…this includes humans…"

Her father gasped with wide eyes of regret…

"I took over your thrown as the _enemy_ of the world for a time …I was known by some as the '**_Evil Angel Goddess_**,' or '**_Sin in female flesh_**,'" she told him sadly, "Years ago…I played the same cards as you did but I did it with more malice…I even tricked some of my victims into bargaining their souls to me in return to spare them my genocide," the silver haired youth wiped a tear from her eye, "but I never kept my end of the bargain…I always killed them and took their souls…"

Pain stabbed her father in the chest as those acidic words burned into the weakest part of his conscience and soul; he never wanted this for his daughter…

Katiya took a breath, "I drank the blood of the Vampires in Krusnik form and I drank the souls of both the humans and Vampires in my super (omnipotent) Krusnik form…I am no longer the untainted little girl that you once knew father…and therefore for my sins…I will be punished for all eternity in the bowls of Hell…I am truly _Satan's angel…_" she told him before chuckling softly, "I guess that I do live up to my proper name, Asenath; '_her father's daughter_…' and now you know my inherited evil…" she added softly before starting the car…

"Don't talk like that Katiya…" her father told her, "I will never allow you that fate…"

"That's not your decision to decide…" she told him…

**Meanwhile at the Musician bar:**

"I've been alone all along…" Hannah sang softly as she finished her last song for the day.

The audience clapped and cheered as she stepped off the stage after saying '_thank you_.'

"You were wonderful…Hannah!" a fellow waitress told her, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thank you Bertha," she told her softly before she noticed a cloaked figure sitting in the far back of the dim room.

The red haired youth smiled softly and took out her notepad, to take his order, before walking up to him.

"Good evening sir," she told him kindly, "what would you like?"

"You sing quite beautifully," the cloaked man told her.

"Why thank you…" the young adult told him.

"I can see why Abel likes you…" he told her.

The young woman nearly dropped her notepad, "what?!" she gasped lowly.

The cloaked figure turned to face her, "I know him…" he told her before adding, "I am known as 'Sword Dancer' and I must say that I seen you two on the bridge the other night…"

The red haired girl smiled nervously…

**Meanwhile at the Rosenkruez Orden:**

"Why hello Kirkja…my dear son," Cain smiled as a boy with long blonde hair and silver highlights entered the room, "It's been a long time…" he added softly.

The twelve year old (looking) boy took a small bow, "hello father…" he said smoothly with a nearly hypnotic-devilish voice.

"Your mother has been a bad girl…I want you to punish her…" he told his son softly.

"Mother?" he asked, "The one who gave me life and attempted to kill me?"

"Yes…her name is Katiya…she's been a very bad woman…" Contra Mundi smiled…

The young boy blinked before nodding, "as you wish…father," he told him before taking a small bow and rushing out the door…

Cain smiled to himself, "prepare…my dear niece for your past to come back and haunt you…" he mumbled soothingly, "you will regret the day that you turned your back on me…"

(To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty-Eight)

**Small collection of notes for my dear readers for clarifications to any current cliff-hangers:**

1: The word 'Kirkja' means 'Church' In Icelandic (what can I say I like the Icelandic language)

2: Though it was made mention, earlier in the story, that Katiya and her cousin came to planet Earth seven years ago…well that is NOT true…they came to Earth about two or three hundred years ago (perhaps a little longer) and lived sort of like nomads…so…yeah but it's NOT NEARLY as long as Cain, Abel, and, Seth have been on the planet but…its long enough for Katiya to kill that many people…

3: I on purposely made the true number of people that Katiya killed 'six thousand six hundred and sixty,' so that it would sum out in numeric form, '6660.' '666' is the number of Satan (Sin).


	29. Chapter 28

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Twenty-eight: My little defiled secret

**Meanwhile:**

The young boy stared deeply into the pale full moon before raising his arm and allowing an unrealistically large crow with glowing red eyes to perch upon it. He closed his cold crystal blue-eyes and kissed the bird's beak, "find my mother…search far and wide for her and then return to me," he whispered to the demonic looking bird before casting in off…

Kirkja inhaled deeply before rubbing a frail hand over his face, "I'll find you and thank you personally for slashing my throat and leaving me for dead in that patch of dead flowers…upon my birth…"

**Back in Rome at the race:**

"Father…"Katiya mumbled listlessly with a despondent sniff.

"Yes daughter?" he replied kindly.

She took a deep breath and leaned her head foreword against the steering wheel, "can we please trade places? I don't think that I'll be able to drive…all that crying has drained me and…it's too late to drop out of the race…" the young woman mumbled with lethargy, "I'm sorry…"

Father Nightroad smiled faintly and patted her shoulder, "of course…I'll drive…you just lay back and take a nap," he told her sweetly.

His child opened the door and got out to trade places with him; Abel unbuckled his seat belt and did the same...

Katiya got into the passenger's seat and pulled the seat belt around her before reclining back the seat and closing her eyes. Abel got into the driver's side and buckled his seat belt before looking at the young woman with a small frown, "I love you Katiya…"

"I…love you too father…" she mumbled with a deep yawn, "If I don't wake up by the time that we get back to the Vatican…will you please carry me in?"

He nodded, "yes…I will," he replied.

The silver haired woman took a deep breath before falling into a calm slumber…

Abel sighed before holding down the clutch and putting the car into first gear and pulling out of the parking spot to take the starting line when the referee called to them over the microphone…

**At the musician bar:**

The red haired youth looked at Hugue with a frown, "I'm sorry," she told him; referring to being seen with Abel, "I didn't mean to do something bad…"

The cloaked figure stood up, "you didn't do anything wrong…I was just curious about who you were…that night…and I just happened to stop by when I heard your singing…" he told her before bidding her adjure and leaving out the door without another word.

Hannah held a baffled looked as she tried to figure out the point of that man's brief visit…

"Hannah…" Bertha called to her, "can you please buss table ten? I can't get to it right now; the wash cloth and the cart are in the back room," she told her.

The young woman smiled sweetly, "alright…"

**At the Vatican:**

Talitha looked at Esther happily, "hello…"

The nun smiled sweetly, "I brought you something to eat…" she told her as she carried a tray filled with food into the room.

"Oh thank you Esther! Here sit with me and share!" she told her happily.

The red haired woman sat at the end of the bed and placed the tray between them before grabbing a cluster of grapes and popping them in her mouth individually. The child began to make a ham sandwich with the lunch meat, pickle slices, cheese, mayo, and, cheese that was placed about the platter along with the wheat bread, "so Esther…I'm just wondering…do you love my grandpa Abel?" the young girl asked out of the blue.

Esther nearly chocked on the grape that she was chewing from that question, "n-no why would you a-ask that?!" she asked with a tiny blush.

"Well I've just seen how you look at him when he comes in here sometimes…I think that it's cute," the six year old smiled before taking a bite out of her sandwich and brushing a stray blob of mayo away from the corner of her mouth.

The nun blushed violently, "you seem to be quiet discerning for a child your age…" she told her.

"I learned it from my mommy…Katiya," she told her happily, "my new mommy is very smart with people…" the child added, "but your secret is safe with me…"

Esther chuckled nervacly…

**Back at the race:**

Abel threw the car into third gear as he sped past two other cars. He took a passing glance at his daughter who was sleeping soundly and was completely ignorant to loud humming of the speeding car; a sad smile crossed his face before he resumed to watching the road. The silver haired man held in the clutch again and put the car back into second gear before drifting around a corner still at insane speeds, "good thing that I can drive a stick-shift," he told himself lowly before switching gears back into third. A semi-lonesome sigh escaped his mouth as he began to think of his young love, Hannah, and then, surprisingly, of Esther while he continued to speed down the road toward the bridge…

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty-nine)**

Character profiles (pt. four)

Kirkja Knightlord (Nightlord)

Kirkja is the son of Cain and his niece, Asenath (Katiya). Though inbred…Kirkja is very intellectual and unrealistically beautiful…but with the mental demeanor of a hidden anti-Christ.

His mother slashed his throat and left him for dead moments after giving birth to him for various important reasons mostly involving his destiny to destroy all life and the planet…

Isaak, under Contra Mundi's orders, saved the child from a premature death and raised him in total secrecy.

In Krusnik form his skin is a misty gray with two hack lines under his right eye. He has one white angel wing and one black (mangled-looking) angel wing.

His weapon is a demonic looking sickle blade; connected to a pole by a chain…and like all the Krusnik his weapon was forged from his own blood…(he does not appear to have a specific weapon in his human form).

And yes…like his mother; he can take the form of a super Krusnik…


	30. Chapter 29

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Your blood and mine

**Two hours later:**

Abel pulled up to the front of the Vatican before turning off the car and slipped the keys into his child's exposed coat pocket. Katiya still hadn't woken up from her nap and was laying in a deep slumber, snoring very softly.

The man smiled and began to reminisce back to her early childhood; before he left for Earth…

**Flashback: Katiya's first year:**

_The eighteen year old man slowly opened his eyes and stared lovingly at the small child resting upon his breast-bone, snoring softly. He smiled and brushed a loose lock of his shoulder length silver hair out of his face and inhaled deeply, causing the baby to rise and fall with his chest. The baby groaned and tightened her grip onto her father's shirt as her father toyed with her little ear and whispered softly; "Katiya." The baby made no sound as Abel playfully poked her ear lightly again, in a continued attempt to wake her up. The silver haired baby wouldn't budge from her sleeping position. The teenager sighed and attempted to gently lift her off of his chest but to his utter dissatisfaction; she clung onto his shirt like a barnacle. _

_"Oh…Katiya," he sighed as he laid her back down to his chest and kissed the crown of her head, "I guess that I'm going to have to lay here until you wake up huh?" Abel asked her sweetly. _

_Kati groaned slightly before spitting up on him and coughing slightly. Her father sighed sadly as he patted her back lightly and looked at the spit up on his shirt, "you're a goof-ball…but I'm glad that I was blessed with you, Katiya, my little girl," he told her happily before smooching her head, "I will never let anyone separate us...you are forever bound to me by blood…"_

**End of flashback:**

Abel grabbed the '3rd' place ribbon off the car's dashboard and also gently stuffed that into the young woman's pocket before getting out of the car and going around to the passenger's side. Katiya groaned as her father unbuckled her seat belt and cradled her out of the car before kicking the door closed. The young woman put her frail hand onto the base of his neck and snuggled her head into his chest as he carried her toward the entrance of the most Holy Church in the world.

Inside Father Tres greeted them. Abel gave the android a somewhat coy or uplifted smile as he carried his child to their room…

**In the room:**

The priest gently laid the girl onto the bed and pulled off her boots before pulling the covers securely over her and kissing her brow, "I'll be back later…" he told her lowly before turning a heel and leaving the room …

**Back at the musician bar:**

"Hannah…your shift's over; I'll see you at home," the red head's boss called to her from behind the counter.

She looked at him sweetly, "alright Boris," Hannah told him before putting away the wash cloth and the cart and leaving the facility, "good bye," she called to them before the door closed behind her.

**Ten minuets later:**

Hannah stepped up onto the bridge and looked out at the waning moon, a cold breeze brushed past her soft-fair skin as she closed her beautiful crystal blue eyes before sighing with longing.

Abel Nightroad approached her from the other side of the bridge and looked at her softly, "I thought that I'd find you here…Hannah," he told her kindly.

She gasped and looked at him, "oh…hello Abel," she told him with a sheepish grin.

The silver haired man looked up at the moon, "isn't it lovely? It's almost like looking at Earth…"

The red haired teenager smiled, "yeah…it is pretty."

Father Nightroad glanced over at his young love before stepping closer toward her and placing a hand onto hers. She looked at him with a faint blush but looked down in shame as something inside her triggered her to want more than hold hands, "Abel…" she whispered sheepishly.

He looked down at her, "yes?" he asked her; knowing what she was thinking.

"Uh…can…" she gulped as her eyes became wide in embarrassment.

The man smiled, "of course…my love," he told her before pressing his lips against hers.

The red haired woman nearly swooned as a strong rush of her suppressed memories exploded into the blank parts of her mind.

"Chu…" was the sound that reflected from their lips parting.

Hannah breathed lustfully, "Я жаль Абель, я не хотел забывать Вас (_I'm sorry Abel I didn't mean to forget you_)" she told him with sorrow, "Я люблю Вас всегда (_I love you always_)."

"Ханна, которую я прощаю Вам и независимо я все еще, обожает Вас (_Hannah I forgive you and regardless I still adore you_)," the priest replied softly.

"Я не знаю то, что случилось. Я думал, что я знал Вас Абель. Я знал, что я любил Вас глубоко вниз (_I don't know what happened. I thought that I knew you Abel. I knew that I loved you deep down_)," she told him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

They kissed again, "Забудьте об этом теперь ... любовь. Позвольте нам быть, поскольку мы были, и позвольте нам быть семьей снова с нашей дочерью (_Forget about it now...love. Let us be as we were and let us be a family again with our daughter_)," he told her.

"Наша дочь?! Asenath все еще жив?! (_Our daughter?! Is Asenath still alive?!_)," she asked him with joy.

"Да - да она жива и хорошо ..., но она идет названием Katiya теперь (_Yes-yes she is alive and well...but she goes by the name Katiya now_)," The silver haired man smiled lovingly, "Она - хорошая девочка (_She's a good girl_)," Abel added sweetly.

"Я не могу ждать, чтобы видеть ее (_I can't wait to see her_)," the young adult told him.

"Хороший (_Good_)," the priest replied as he once again kissed her, "Но мы должны говорить на новом языке, когда мы добираемся до Ватикана ..., никто не знает наш старый язык (_But we have to speak the new language when we get to the Vatican...no one knows our old tongue_)," he added with some levity.

They both laughed….

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Thirty)**

**Small note:**

**The language that I had Abel and Hannah speak to each other is 'Russian.'**


	31. Chapter 30

Trinity Blood: Wire In the Blood

Chapter Thirty: Fated Hands Of A Family Torn Away

Abel kissed Hannah's hand, "Я рад, что мы воссоединились снова ..., мы - весь хорошая семья теперь ... Вы и я и наша дочь... Я вне себя от радости (**I'm glad that we've reunited again...we're all a good family now...you and I and our daughter...I'm overjoyed**)," he told her happily.

She smiled sweetly with a faint pinkish blush across her face, "Вы - хороший человек Абель... Я всегда наслаждался вашей природой ... даже в течение тех времен гнева ..., и я рад к бывшихся в состоянии иметь вашего ребенка (**You're a good man Abel...I've always enjoyed your nature...even during those times of anger...and I am glad to of been able to have your child**)."

The priest grinned as they walked down the road hand-in-hand, "Это должно быть хорошей судьбой? Только теперь может моя жизнь быть ярким... Я вернул Вас ..., и я вернул нашего ребенка... (**This must be good fate? Only now can my life be bright...I've gotten you back...and I got our child back**...)," he remarked happily.

"Хорошая судьба случается с хорошими людьми ..., может требоваться некоторое время, но ..., это всегда случается. Я нахожу это нечетным, что я не мог помнить Вас прежде... Я пробовал разместить Вас в мое мнение, как только мы встретились в первый раз, но теперь... Я рад... Я предполагаю, что только поцелуй состоял в том тем, что требуется... (**Good fate happens to good people...it may take awhile but...it always happens. I find it odd that I couldn't remember you before...I tried to place you in my mind as soon as we first met but now...I'm glad...I guess that only a kiss was what it took...**)," Hannah told him before kissing his cheek.

"Мой ангел - Вы - мой ангел, и наша дочь - мое сердце... (**My angel-you're my angel and our daughter is my heart...**)," the man told her.

"И Вы - мой лорд ночи ... так же, как наша дочь - также мое сердце... (**And you're my lord of the night...just as our daughter is also my heart...**)," the young woman replied before adding with a humorous smile, "Это удивительно; это чувство, даже если Вы, кажется, старше...( **It's amazing; this feeling even if you appear to be older**...)."

Abel looked at her with big eyes as he pushed his spectacles back to the bridge of his nose, "Что?! Я не смотрю, что старый делают меня?! Я могу иметь в возрасте начиная с вашего ..., но я честно не выгляжу что старым... Я сомневаюсь, что я просматриваю возраст двадцать пять или тридцать! (**What?! I don't look that old do I?! I may have aged since your...but I honestly don't look that old...I doubt that I look over the age of twenty-five or thirty!**)," he cried with a meek tone.

Hannah plucked the glasses from his face, "Это - забавный ..., которым мы являемся близко к тому же самому возрасту, но я только смотрю пятнадцать, и ВЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО выглядите тридцать ..., что Вы думаете, что другие будут думать о нас, когда они видят, что мы идем, вместе держа руки? (**It's funny...we're close to the same age but I only look fifteen and YOU DO look thirty...what do you think that others will think of us when they see us walking together holding hands?**)," she asked happily.

Abel sighed and tightened his grip on her hand, "Я не забочусь, что других думают о нас... (**I don't care what other's think of us...**)," he replied with a haughty chuckle.

The young woman poked him in the side playfully, "Абель! Вы злой человек... (**Abel! You evil man**...)," she told him with feigned admonishment.

"Ханна (**Hannah**)," the man sighed happily before securing his arm around her waist as they came into the view of the Vatican, "Есть Ватикан ... теперь, мы должны говорить в новом языке... (**There's the Vatican...now we must speak in the new tongue...**)."

The red haired woman sighed, "Alright let us speak in the new language…" she replied before looking at the massive cathedral with utter awe, "do you think that anyone will care that you brought me here?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so…it'll be fine…"

She nodded slightly as they began to descend upon the building….

Inside:

Hannah looked around with awe, "this place is so…beautiful…how long have you resided here?" she asked.

"A long time…" was his soft and terse reply as he gently pulled the young lady along to his room…

In Abel's room:

"This is Katiya…" he told her lowly as he pointed at their sleeping daughter. The red haired lady brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she slowly approached the young woman sleeping soundly, "oh…she's beautiful Abel; she looks just like you…" she told him as she reached out and gently touched the youth's face with her fingers, "she's almost a mirror image of you-a female you…"

The priest smiled joyously.

Just then Katiya opened her eyes and looked at Hannah groggily but said nothing.

"Хороший день (**Good day**)," her mother told her sweetly.

"Хороший день... Эстер... (**Good day…Esther…**)," Kati replied incoherently before realizing that this woman was NOT Esther; she shot up with glowing red eyes and slightly raised hair as she spat in a mildly metallic feminine voice, "КТО – ВЫ?! (**WHO ARE YOU?!**)."

Abel stepped up, "это - ваша мать... Я принес ей здесь, чтобы видеть Вас (**this** **is your mother...I brought her here to see you**)," he told her softly.

The silver haired youth gave him a look of utter quandary before looking back at the fair, young, maiden and sighed, "Жаль (**Sorry**)," she told her with a yawn before looking back at her father, "this is quite unexpected…what a surprise" she told him before sighing once again…

**(To be continued in chapter thirty-one)**


	32. Chapter 31

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Thirty-One: Rekindling Old Desires

**Note: This chapter contains eroticism…reader's discretion is advised!**

"You look so beautiful," Hannah smiled with glee as reached out to touch her child's face.

Katiya flinch back slightly startled, "uh…thank you…" she mumbled, "but…please…refrain from touching me…"

"Oh I'm sorry…" Hannah apologized as she pulled away her hand and placed it above her breasts, "It must be…odd to see me again…since I had just given birth to you…when we last seen each other," she told her daughter softly.

The silver haired girl looked at her father, who was standing in the shadow of the moon, before looking back at her mother, "uh…" she thought about what she could mention before picking a totally random subject, "wow…m-mother you look really young for your age, in fact you look…younger than me...you look like a fifteen year old…"

The red head smiled softly, "I was resurrected to look as I once was…I died at fifteen years old…" the youth told her lowly.

"Oh…well I knew that you were…" she trailed off subject before digressing, "so…is father going to spend the night with you?"

Her mother thought to herself before looking at the priest; he gave her a fervent smile.

"I guess that he will be," she told the young woman.

Kati nodded before taking off her trench coat and pulling out a brick of one-hundred dinar bills and a small foil package, labeled: 'TROJON: SUPER STUDDED CONDOM,'

"M-mother…here, use these…" she told her as she handed the young woman the items.

Hannah look at the goods' with glee, "Thank you…" she told her kindly before walking toward Father Nightroad.

"I'll see you tomorrow father…" Katiya told him before waving the two away.

The silver haired man nodded with a smile before securing his arm around Hannah's waist.

"Good night Katiya…" the red haired teenager smiled as she followed Abel out of the door.

Their daughter smiled meekly before taking out a cigar and lighting it…

**In the hallway:**

"Thank you for letting me see her," the young lady told him happily.

He nodded, "you have the right…Hannah," he told her softly.

The young woman tightened her grip around his waist and thought to herself with a blush, "Abel?" the young woman asked timidly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is there a private place that we could go and rekindle our desires?" she asked meekly.

A deep blush crossed the man's face, "we…can't have sex in this place; it's a mortal sin…" he told her regretfully.

"I know…I just thought that you had a special place…that you gone to recollect on your thoughts…"

Father Abel thought to himself and decided that they could go to the 'Merry Inn,' up the road, "why not…the Merry Inn? It's a nice little place…and it's awfully cozy and quaint…" he told her with beet-red cheeks.

"That sounds very nice…why not," she smiled…

**Fifteen minuets later:**

Abel unlocked the door to their room as Hannah walked in.

"It does look cozy and quaint…" she remarked with a happy smile.

The priest blushed, "I'm glad that you like it," he told her before putting the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the outside door knob before closing the door and slipping the chain lock through it's slot.

The red haired girl walked up to the man and embraced him lovingly.

"Hannah…" the man began with some embarrassment, "I haven't…done this… since we conceived Katiya…I might not be as 'wonderful' as I once was…" he told her sadly.

"It's alright…I haven't made love since then either…" she whispered to him before bringing her mouth over his.

Instantly Abel could feel an erection in his pants as he lifted his little girlfriend up over his hips and brought her to the bed where they laid down. He kissed up and down her neck as he put his hand up her shirt and caressed the harden nipple on her right breast; she groaned as she felt a strong stab of heat in her loins. Hannah slid her arms to the back of his neck and untied his black hair ribbon; letting it fall to the ground before caressing his long, silky-soft silver hair. Abel removed his cope and let that fall to the ground before sliding off his robe and undoing his pants; letting the erection slide out. The red haired woman hummed with lust as their lips came together again and as Abel began to unbuckle her belt buckle. She giggled coquettishly as she began to message his groin and testis, the priest let out a sharp, aroused, breath before chuckling and slipping her pants off with one hard tug, along with her underwear.

Hannah uttered a slightly painful breath as her lover penetrated her and began to pump his hips, slow at first and then faster...

"Abel…oh…" she breathed with a sharp in hale as the priest grazed her neck lightly with his fangs. They looked at each other and smiled before kissing again.

The silver haired man's eyes were glowing red with sexual pleasure as he wiped away the expiration from his brow and slowed the pace of humping her.

Hannah exhaled with a lustful moan as her eyes began to glow a blood red and her fangs began to lengthen….

**(To be continued in chapter Thirty-two)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Night Lord and Light Angel**

Abel laced his dark gray fingers with Hannah's ivory-colored ones as their dark lips pressed together, spread apart and allowed their tongues' to mingle. The female Krusnik ran her elongated fingers gently over the glossy-bluish markings on Abel's body before she encased him within her double sets of golden angel wings and kissed the marking upon his forehead. The male Krusnik ran his tongue over the three small vertical, amethyst colored markings' that grazed Hannah's milky-white cheeks before kissing her brow and bringing it in deep within her.

"Abel…"Hannah breathed with lust as she released her wings from around his body, "I-I feel it…"

The male Krusnik smiled as his red eyes glowed and glissaded, "come with me…" he hissed with desire before keeping a tight embraced around her waist and flexing his demonic bat wings before shooting himself and his young love out of the closed window to their hotel room and taking flight through the dark sky…still copulating.

The 'angelic' Vampires' flew and fell as they continued to make love and circle the bright city…fire tickled the tips of Hannah's wings as electricity ricocheted off of Abel's wings.

Their lips came to gather one final time before they both roared in orgasm…waking nearly half of the sleeping locals up in fright…

**Back at the Vatican:**

Katiya looked out the window after hearing the demonic cries of sexual excitement in the outside world; she knew what happened, "good job father…" she mumbled, "I'm happy for you…" she added before taking her cell phone in hand to call her oldest son, Xaiviur, who lived in Germany and worked at a brewery.

She sighed sadly as she toyed with the idea about actually carrying out the action since it had been several centuries since she actually seen him in person. Just then another lonesome sigh escaped her lips as she began to think of her son's Methuselah father, Ian Kämpfer, who was undoubtedly the only person that she ever truly loved but was forced to kill as an act of punishment for her many sins…

"I'm sorry…"the silver haired girl sighed with tears building in her eyes as she thought of the pain that she felt after slaughtering her true-lover. The youth took a deep breath before dialing her son's cell phone number; bracing herself…

The dial tone beeped a couple of times before a soothing, masculine voice answered, "Hallo (**Hello**)?"

"Xaiviur, Es ist sind Ihre Mutter. ..how Sie gewesen hat (**Xaiviur, this is your mother how have you been**)?" she replied somewhat meekly.

"Mutter? Ach machend meines. ..I'm gut. Wie geht es Ihnen (**Mother? Oh my...I'm doing good. How are you?**)?" he replied happily.

"Ich mache in Ordnung. ..I nur hat sich gewundert, wie Sie waren (**I'm doing alright...I just wondered how you were**)," she told him softly.

"Ach ach Mutter, die ich nach Rom bald fahre. ..maybe ich kann sehen Sie? Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie in Rom Recht leben? Leben Sie dort? (**Oh-Oh mother I'm going to Rome soon...maybe I can see you? You said that you live in Rome right? Do you live there?**)," the man asked sweetly.

"Ja lebe ich in Rom. Ich lebe am Vatikan jetzt mit meinem Vater; Ihr Großvater (**Yes I live in Rome. I live at the Vatican now with my father; your grandfather**)," his mother replied lowly with a yawn.

"Der Vatikan? Sie leben am Vatikan jetzt? Really?! Wunderbar! Und mit Großvater? Was ist der Name von Großvater? Ist es nicht Nacht der Herr (**The Vatican?! You live at the Vatican now?! Really?! Wonderful! And with grandfather? What's grandfather's name? Isn't it Night Lord?**)?" her son bambarded her happily.

"Der Name ihres Großvaters ist Abel. ..he's mein Vater. ..he's ein Priester am Vatikan, und deswegen ich hier jetzt lebe (**Your grandfather's name is Abel…he's my father…he's a priest here at the Vatican, that's why I live here now**)," Katiya replied with a small sneeze.

"Sind Sie gut? Ich habe gehört, dass Sie niesen (**Are you ok? I heard you sneeze**)," the young man asked with concern.

"Ich bin in Ordnung. So wann muss ich Sie hier erwarten (**I'm alright. So when do I need to expect you here?**)?" she asked him softly.

"Ich werde nach Rom in einer Woche fahren... (**I'll be going to Rome in a week...**)," Xaiviur told her.

"In Ordnung. ..I'll sieht Sie dann, gute Nacht mein Sohn (**Alright...I'll see you then, good night my son**)," the silver haired youth told her son sweetly.

"Gute Nacht die Mutter. ..I Sorge um Sie (**Good** **night mother…I care about you**)," the half-Krusnik told her with a soothing voice before a crass man in the background began to chastise Xaiviur in the background.

"Ich sorge mich um Sie auch sweetie (**I care about you too sweetie**)," Katiya told him.

"Tschüs tschüs Mamma (**Bye-bye mommy**)," her told her kindly.

"Auf Wiedersehen (**Goodbye**)," she replied.

The man uttered a happy chuckle before she heard him yell back at the man, using profane German, before hearing the phone 'click.' His mother hung up the phone and sighed before taking a deep and cleansing breath…

**Meanwhile on the street of Rome:**

Hannah and Abel landed in front of the hotel and assembled human form before leaping to the broken window of their room and entering it. The red haired woman took a deep breath as she still felt mil ripples of orgasm surging through her body. Abel came up behind her and embraced her before kissing her neck. Hannah laughed and breathed before looking over to the broken window, "what are we going to do about that?"

The priest glanced over at the wall window and gulped, "oh…dear," he cried, "I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I DID THAT!!" he cried in remorse, "HOW AM I GOING TO PAY FOR THAT?! I BARILLY HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY FOR MY TEA! THIS WINDOW MUST COST AT LEAST SIX THOUSAND DINARS!!!!"

The red haired woman chuckled at the man's hysteric out-burst, "you're funny…that window is probably no more than nine-hundred dinars…"

The silver haired man trembled and fell to his knees in despair, "I'M DOOMED!" he cried with tears falling from his eyes.

Hannah went up and dialed the front desk before realizing that she and Abel were in the nude, "O-OH! I'll call you back later…" she told the woman on the other line before slamming the phone on the receiver…

"Abel…we better get dressed," she told him timidly.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Thirty-Three)**

**Note: **In the beginning of this chapter I had Abel and Hannah finish their love-making in 100 percent Krusnik forms. (_I know that Abel is really hesitant to release 100 percent of his Krusnik form but the thought of…that…was too tempting not to write down…_).


	34. Chapter 33

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Thirty Three: Past of my Past

Back at the Vatican:

"Hi mommy!" Talitha smiled when her mother entered the room, "did you hear that loud roar outside awhile ago?!"

Katiya nodded before placing herself next to Talitha and cuddling with her. The child let out a comfortable sigh as she burrowed her head into the base of her surrogate mother's neck, "where's grandpa?" she asked suddenly.

"My father's out…somewhere with a good friend of his," the youth replied despondently.

"Mommy are you sad?" Talitha asked with concern.

"Perhaps some…I've been longing for someone…" she replied lowly before kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"what's this person's name? Did something happen to this person?" Talitha asked.

"His name was Ian and he was a Vampire aristocrat that I really cared about before he…" Kati began to sob hysterically as the thought of what she did to him invaded her.

"Mommy?" the little girl sobbed as she tried to comfort her mother. The silver haired woman repelled her daughter's attempts to hug and comfort her before rising to her feet and leaving to room to ventilate.

The child frowned as she tried to make sense of the situation.

Abel's daughter leaned outside the door and continued to cry over her long-dead and long-lost love before being hit with a flashback…

_**Flashback: Berlin, Germany two centuries ago:**_

_Katiya stood as a demonic yet angelic icon toward the full moon. She flexed her black angel wings as a clam breeze blew past her causing the Vampire fangs, dangling from her home-made crown of Methuselah bones, to shimmer._

_Her eyes glowed red with the dullness of loneliness as she cried silently and discreetly for her father. Not far off a male Methuselah, who had some resemblance to the Vampire magician of the Rosenkruez Orden, Isaak Fernando Von __Kämpfer, stood and gazed at the Krusnik that his kind and the Terrans' had labeled, 'Goddess of the anti-Christ,' or any other variant of the description._

_"How long do you intend to just stand and watch me…Ian Kämpfer?" finally came the soothing, feminine, metallic voice of the Krusnik._

_The Vampire brushed back some of his ankle length black hair behind his ears and approached his natural predator without trepidation, "Krusniks' are very different from Methuselah, such as myself, for when you're covered in blood nothing can defile you. You still smell as luscious as a new bloomed flower for all eternity…"_

"_I'm not in the mood for your lauding Ian…not now…" come her subtle reply._

_"Are you thinking of Night Lord; the one who is rumored to be your biological father?" Ian asked with concern._

_"Should I reprimand you for that remark?" she counter asked with a stifled inhaled, "you may be my lover but that doesn't mean that I'll give you the privilege to ask me such asinine questions…if you make another remark as the one that you did, then as your soul ascends to the heavens, I'll take my truest guise and absorb that as well…" Kati added. _

_Ian sighed before walking up to her and embracing her around the wings, "you don't have to act like that around me," he told her softly, "I know that you have a good heart in your chest; you didn't kill that child. In fact I've noticed that you never kill or even harm children when you go on your genocides. I often wonder why?" the Kudlak asked before kissing the back of her neck lightly._

"_Children don't deserve an early death. In fact…I love children because of how innocent they are and how promising they become for the future. I don't want to hurt children because they haven't lived long enough to have enjoyed the benefits and the heartbreaks of life. I may be a monster but I still have a mother's heart," Katiya told him in a harsh feminine town._

_"You have a funny way about doing things but I guess that I understand in how you feel; seeing that we're going to have a baby soon," Ian told her happily before sliding his large but frail hands around to the Krusnik's swollen, pregnant, belly and rubbed it gently. _

_Abel's daughter in haled sharply as her lover continued to rub her belly in a comforting motion. Ian kissed her neck again, "tell me one thing Katiya…" he began before kissing her again, "tell me the real reason behind all this bloodshed. What or who are you compensating for?"_

_Kati's eyes widened and to her utter surprise the words: 'my father,' exited her mouth impulsively. _

_"Your father?" The Methuselah encouraged her to continue. _

_"I kill because of the pain that I feel in my father's absence; I compensate for my father by killing the Terrans and Kudlak that inhabit this planet. I miss my father-I want my father back. I'm very lonely without my father," she sobbed softly before taking her human form and collapsing to her knees; crying in despair._

_The Vampire knelt before her and took her into his arms before cupping Katiya's chin in his hand and rubbing away the stray tears that fell from her beautiful turquoise colored eyes, "don't cry my love. You're not alone. You have me by your side forever," he whispered comfortably before kissing her upon the lips, "I'll never leave you-never," he added with a soft whisper._

**End of flashback:**

"Yeah, Ian we were to be together forever. Until I had your blood on my hands after I killed you," she mumbled regrettably under her breath before rubbing her eyes dry and re-entering the room.

Talitha looked up when she heard her mother walk in with tear stained cheeks and a droopy expression, "m-mommy?" she asked with empathy.

"I'm alright," she told her before lying down beside her and embracing her like grim death.

The child exhaled helplessly before taking a large clump of her mother's long and silver hair into her small hand and began to toil with the strands with her thumb, "I love you mama," she told her, "I love you because you're my pretty angel with black angel wings and because you saved me from that mean Vampire lady too."

The daughter of Father Nightroad sighed in reply before thinking to herself, "You poor, sweet, naive, little girl if only you really knew the demon that I am."

Just then Katiya's cell phone began to ring from within hers and her father's room…

**Back at the inn:**

"Oh God Katiya please pick up!" Abel cried as he looked over his shoulder to see the inn manager verbally reprimanding Hannah for the destruction of the window.

Just then her voice mail activated, "_Leave me a message_," it said before the beep.

"Katiya! Kaitya! I need your help! Please come to the Merry Inn it's an emergency!" the priest cried into the receiver before the voice mail hung up on him.

**Back at the Vatican:**

The silver haired youth got to her feet after hearing the message, "I'll be back soon Talitha," she told the little girl before dumbly walking out of the door…

**Ten minuets later:**

Abel's daughter stood outside the inn before entering it and going up the stair case.

**In the room:**

Katiya pushed open the door and entered to find her father and mother being scolded by the inn keeper for breaking the window.

The young woman rubbed away the tears stains from her cheeks before approaching them, "what is the problem?" she asked groggily and with some slight aggravation.

Abel looked at her happily before turning back to the woman, "Good lady, this is my daughter, she'll pay for the damaged property!" he smiled.

The young adult looked over at the busted window, "how much is this?" she asked.

"Eight thousand dinars!" the inn manager barked arrogantly before adding with a supercilious tone, "pay up or I'll put you all in jail!"

The silver haired girl smiled sweetly before falling solemn and seizing the disdainful woman off the ground by her throat, "don't jest me," Katiya told her sweetly, "what's the real price of this window? If you don't tell me then I'll crush your windpipe," the youth smiled as she added slight pressure to the woman's neck.

The woman choked and whined in fear. Hannah gasped in concern, "Katiya! You're hurting her!" she cried.

The priest became stern, "Asenath! Kindly release that woman," he demanded softly.

His daughter silenced him with a hand gesture but kept her fixed stare on the inn keeper, "tell me," she demanded the woman with a tone of hidden sinister desire.

The keeper cried, "six-six-s-six hundred dinars! The window is six hundred dinars!"

The silver haired girl sighed, "I thought so," she told the manager before throwing her to the ground, "here's your pay bitch," the youth added before tossing her some money, "take it all."

Hannah rushed to aid the woman, "are you alright?!" she cried as she held the keeper to her chest in a comforting fashion.

The inn woman coughed and cried in trepidation. Katiya sighed with sadness before she turned to leave the room. Father Abel snatched her arm and reprimanded her for disobeying him and silencing him when he gave her an order to unhand the inn manager, "how dare you disobey me," he told her.

His daughter said nothing but looked away in shame before seizing back her arm and walking out the door.

The priest sighed before looking back at Hannah. She frowned at him, "I'll be alright. Go and talk to her," she told him while patting the inn keeper's shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down.

Abel sighed as a sense of guilt enslaved him before taking off to find their daughter.

**Outside on the streets:**

Katiya kicked an empty beer bottle down the street and looked at the moon before hearing her father running toward her, "GO AWAY!' she snapped before uttering a soft whine.

Her parent stopped, "Katiya? What's wrong?!" he asked with concern, "I noticed that you looked like you were crying," he added.

His daughter sighed, "you know that all's I've felt since I've been around you…in these few short weeks…is guilt. It's not just guilt…its blood guilt; your presence seems to make me feel guilt for all the people that I've killed."

Father Nightroad looked down in shame as he realized the gravity of what she told him, "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I'm sorry that I make you feel guilty." The man sniffled in shame, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow," he told her before walking back to the inn.

The young lady sighed as she watched him walk away, "I love you…my father. I'll always love what is mine," she whispered sadly before turning a heel and walking back to the Vatican.

(To be continued in chapter Thirty Four)

_**Character profiles (pt. 5)**_

**_Xaiviur_** **_Kämpfer_****_ (Pronunciation: Eks-ave-ee-ur)_**

Though this man appears to be in his middle twenties he is actually A LOT younger (by Krusnik and Vampire standards). Xaiviur is the half-breed son of Katiya and a Vampire aristocrat who had a distant blood relation to Isaak Fernando Von Kämpfer (the vampire who sired Xaiviur was Isaak's third cousin on his father's side).

As a Kruslak (the hybrid child of a Krusnik and Kudlak which is more commonly known as a 'Methuselah') Xaiviur is forced to take a special daily pill called a 'Kudlak Pill' which works to hinder the Krusnik bacillus in his blood so that it won't attack the Kudlak bacilli in his blood and kill him (so it may appear that he has something like leukemia?).

Hailing from Germany, Xaiviur, has never really been anywhere where he had to speak outside of the German language so at times (during his visit to Rome) he has sudden relapses into his native tongue but this usually pertains to when he becomes anxious or excited. But this language relapse doesn't seem to bother his mother or grandfather since they both can speak fluent German but for someone like Esther who doesn't know much German or any at all this can be a living Hell.

Also, like the Methuselah Earl, Ion Fortuna, Xaiviur has a fondness for Esther and often flirts with her in German because he knows that she doesn't have a clue to what he's really telling her and he often makes the excuse that he 'forgot' how to _say this_ is English (or whatever language that they speak in the Vatican city…which is probably Italian) when she asks him what he was telling her.

Xaiviur seems to take more of the physical features of his father (who is deceased), Ian Kämpfer, which also includes his father's ankle length pitch black hair. The only thing that he inherited from Katiya, besides half of her Krusnik powers, is her eye shape and color.

Despite being a half-breed, Xaiviur, has a very loving personality and a lot of charm. As a 'Krusnik,' he obtains one black angel wing on his right shoulder, blood red eyes, and the ability to use his blood as a weapon (though it doesn't forge into a weapon like his mother's and the other full blooded Krusniks' blood does).

And yes…he is able to drink the blood of both humans and Methuselah but chooses not to because of his fear to drink it.

**Character voices (bonus)**

**Hannah: **_Amy Lee_

**Katiya:**_ Alanis Morissette_

**Kirkja: **_Jonah Matranga_

**Note of Pardon:**

I apologies for taking so long with this last chapter the reason behind this delay is that I spent a week getting make up work in for school to raise my grades since my graduation is coming up very shortly; in May. I added some extras to make up for this delay and I wrote a longer chapter as well. I hope that you can forgive me. Thank you all.


	35. Chapter 34

**Trinity Blood: Wire In Blood**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: What we are containing**

Abel entered the inn and walked up to his and his beloved's rented room.

Hannah looked up from the woman, who was now calm and resting on the bed, the red head frowned at her lover when she saw his despondent expression, "Abel?" she remarked with concern.

Tears pushed at the brims of the priest's eyes before he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. The red haired youth approached him and pressed a soft hand against his heart before sighing, "I want you to go to her," she told him, "Our daughter needs you," Hannah added.

"I…I cause her grief…" Father Abel remarked softly.

The fire-haired girl sighed before pressing her lips against his, "I want you to go to her. I'll be alright. Please go and see her. She's our daughter," the woman told him.

The silver haired man sniffled softly before rolling his eyes to hide his tears.

The fifteen year old (looking) woman stroked his cheek and allowed a few small tears to fall from her eyes before she kissed him again, "I want you to go and see her; talk to her and spend time with her. She may appreciate it," she told him sweetly.

He sighed when their lips parted, "alright…my love I'll go and see her," he told her.

**At the Vatican:**

Talitha looked up to see her adopted mother pass the door, "Oh-oh mommy! I heard your phone ring!" she called to her.

Her mother sighed but didn't reply before going into hers and her father's room. The message signal was flashing on her cell phone when she noticed it on the night stand. She picked it up and punched in her code to access her messages. The first message was from her father and the second message was from Adrian, the dhampir, from the race…

"_Hey Katiya where in the hell were you after the race? I waited for you for about an hour but you didn't show up. Did you forget to see me and just gone home?! Hey well give me a call tomorrow. Oh and before I hang up Syair gave me your cell phone number so don't get mad ok? All right I'll see you. Ciao,_" it said before being followed by an automated voice that said, "You have no more messages."

The silver haired woman placed the phone back on the nightstand before plopping exhaustively onto the plush bed with a groan. She sighed into the egg-shell white pillow; secretly knowing that despite feeling guilt around her father she wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing that he was present.

"Damn…" she mumbled to herself sadly, "if only I had my booze."

**On the streets:**

Father Nightroad held his arms to his side as he continued toward the Vatican. His daughter's stinging words, "_all's I've felt since I've been around you…in these few short weeks…is guilt_," continued to beat upon him as he came into the Vatican's yard.

**Inside:**

"Hi grandpa!" Talitha called to Abel when she seen him pass across her door.

"Hello," he sighed half-hearted to the little girl before turning into his room.

**In the room:**

The priest looked at his daughter with deep guilt as he prepped up for bed. Katiya refused to look at him as she listened to him rustle around the room. The young adult closed her eyes and turned away when she felt her father plop down onto the bed next to her and get under the covers.

"Katiya?" he whispered soothingly.

"Yes father? What do you want?" his daughter replied half-heartedly.

The man rolled around to face her back, "please look at me," he whispered.

The silver haired girl took a deep breath before gathering up her courage and rolling over to face her parent. The priest stared at his daughter with a mix of sorrow and paternal affection before tears started to fall from his eyes, "I…love you," he told her before pressing his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry."

The youth sighed before sniffling, "I love you too apa," she told him sadly, "I'm sorry too," she added before wrapping her arms around him and snuggling close to him for comfort.

Abel sighed softly before sobbing hysterically as he secured his daughter close to his chest, "I love you so much. You are mine…" he told her lovingly, "You're mine and mine alone."

"And you are mine…you are mine forever. Even in death…you'll be mine," she sobbed before digressing, "Promise me that you won't die on me. I don't want to lose another person that I love to death."

"I promise, daughter. I promise with all of my heart," he replied with a choked inhale.

His child sighed before closing her eyes, "I may feel some guilt around you but I still love you apa," she mumbled before drifting into a slumber.

"I'm glad…because if I lost your love…I would die inside. A parent would just die without their child's love," he murmured before falling asleep.

_For the rest of the night; father and daughter laid together, sleeping in a loving embrace, amongst their mingling silver hair and soft sheets…no matter the pain that they both felt, the love that they shared would last for all eternity…_

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Thirty-Five)**


	36. Chapter 35

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter thirty-five: Enter Michael Nightlord; Krusnik 0

**The next morning:**

The silver haired woman stirred awake to find a tall effeminate looking at her with big bubbly, jade green, eyes.

"What the fuck?" she uttered groggily.

"KATIYA!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL NEICE IT'S BEEN AGES!!!" the transvestite squealed before throwing himself on her and kissing her all over the face; like a crazed-nostalgic aunt.

"SKYE?!" the youth screamed as she smacked him away a rubbed the cherry-red lipstick marks from her face vigorously, "I-I THOUGHT THAT YOUR AIR SHIP DIDN'T ARRIVE UNTIL 9:00 TONIGHT!" she stammered breathlessly.

Her uncle flipped his braided hair over his shoulder and drifted over to her dirty cloths basket and lifted up a pair of lacy black thongs off the top of the pile and held it up with owlish fixation, "goodness you're _already _**old** enough to wear _these_?!" he gasped; ignoring her earlier remark.

Kati gasped and leaped out of the bed before snatching back her thongs, "don't touch that TRANSVESTITE!" she snapped in anger.

"Huh?! That's so mean!" her maternal uncle cried like a mellow dramatic fool before falling to his knees in despair, "I can't help the way that I am!" he cried stupidly.

His niece sighed in frustration, "damn queer fool," she mumbled under her breath.

Skye sniffled before noticing something hanging out of Katiya's cloths trunk at the corner of his eye.

"So does my father know that you're here?" she asked.

"Huh…of course why I gave him a nice great big kiss on the lips when I seen him talking to Zilla…OH! I mean Syair," he replied with a girdled chuckle before taking a breath, "but after I kissed him…he got all flushed and told me that he forgot to brush his teeth that morning and walked off."

The silver haired woman sighed, "I wonder why?"

"Hey what's this…? This looks SOOOO CUTE!!!" Her uncle Skye remarked as he held up a set of nipple weights in the form of miniature handcuffs.

Abel's daughter gave him an owlish look; "those are pinkie hand cuffs…" she lied to him sheepishly, "now where is my father?" the youth added.

Michael (Skye) shrugged as he cuffed one of his pinkie fingers' with the nipple weights and laughed gaily as he twirled it on his finger.

"Christ…" Katiya sighed in futile.

"I have no idea where Abel went," He told her as he looked at the mini-handcuffs with a childlike fixation.

Katiya sighed once again, "damn fool."

**Meanwhile at the musician bar where Hannah worked:**

Hannah splashed water onto the flowers in the bar window merrily before turning to the pigeons and tossing them some stale bread crumbs. Just then the youth noticed Father Nightroad standing about a yard away from her with a longing expression.

"Oh! Hello Abel!" she laughed, "I'll be on my lunch break soon. Would you like to go to a café with me?" the fifteen year old (looking) woman asked sweetly.

The silver haired man moved toward her majestically with his long, tied-back, silver trestles flowing in the morning breeze, "Good morning Hannah," he told her as he stopped before her, "how was the inn keeper yesterday?" he asked.

The red head took a breath, "she was fine. I left her be after she fell asleep about an hour after you left to see our daughter."

A small smile crossed the priest's face. But just then without warning Hannah bounded up and embraced him lovingly. Abel returned the hug fully and without hesitance, "how has your day been?"

His girlfriend looked at him with starry-eyes, "it's been going good so far and how was your day? Did you talk with Asenath?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded, "yes I did and I think that we'll be on a better footing from now on."

A big grin of joy crossed Hannah's youthful and bright features, "wonderful!"

Their lips came together in a gentle kiss before the red haired girl leaned into her lover's grasp with a dreamy sigh.

"So…when does your lunch break start?" Father Abel asked soothingly.

Hannah glanced at the tower clock over head, "right now. Let me tell Boris, my boss, that I'm going out to eat with you."

"Alright," The man replied solemnly.

**Back at the Vatican:**

"Oh! Hello Syair! It's good to see you," Esther smiled when she entered Talitha's room to check her inflictions and the healing process of her sprained ankle.

Cain's daughter smiled, "good morning Sister Esther. Oh have you had the privilege inn meeting mine and Katiya's maternal uncle yet?" she asked.

"Huh? N-no I haven't. Do you know where he may be?"

"He's probably off finding Katiya. After all she's the daughter of his favorite sister, Hannah," Syair told her with a small yawn, "But I guess that it's understandable my mother, Anna, was a little bit arrogant…well from what I heard years ago before she was poisoned by my…father….and fell into a coma."

The nun frowned with empathy, "that's horrible!"

The black haired woman shrugged, "it doesn't matter anyways. Neither one of my parents' really cared about me so good riddance."

Esther sighed sadly, "but still that's horrible."

**Meanwhile on the streets of Rome:**

"Oh Abel look!" the red haired youth smiled as she pointed at a litter of Pomeranian puppies, playing, in the display window of a local pet shop, "Aren't they adorable?" she cooed softly.

Her boyfriend nodded as they continued toward a local café.

**Five minuets later:**

Abel and Hannah placed themselves at an outdoor table in the café area and waited to be served.

Hannah opened a menu and perused through it. Abel crackled his knuckles as he relaxed in his chair. Just then a, rather young, couple approached them out of the blue.

The red head looked at them with a cheery smile, "good day may we help you with something?" she asked.

"Ewwh, you're dating a pedophile," the woman spat as she took a malicious glace at the priest and then back at Hannah.

"Wha'?!" Abel gasped in quandary, "I'm _not a pedophile_ how in the world would you come up with something like that?!"

"We noticed you with that young girl!" the man spat at Father Nightroad, "you're disgusting!"

"What on…" Abel was cut off by Hannah's defensive remark, "_how_ on Earth is he a pedophile?! He's only two years older than me! Now go and pick on somebody else or keep to your own business!" Hannah snapped at the couple bitterly, "I may look about fifteen years old but I guarantee you that I'm MUCH older!"

The couple glared before walking off.

"What on Earth provoked that…I wonder?" Abel thought out loud.

"Don't worry about it love. Some people are just born to be busy bodies I guess," his young love replied with a small and lowly sigh.

Just then a waitress approached them, "sorry for keeping you waiting. Do you know what you'd like to order?' she asked them kindly.

The silver haired man took a small breath before giving the waitress a forgiving smile, "Yes. I would like to order a cup of tea with fourteen sugars please," he told her.

The waitress gave him an owlish look, "did you say _fourteen _sugars sir?"

He nodded solemnly; being used to having this question asked to him when ever he went to a tea house.

"Uh…o-ok," the waitress replied before marking that on her notepad, "and what about you miss?"

"I'll have the same but with ten sugars," Hannah replied before adding, "oh and one turkey sandwich on a croissant roll please."

"Um…alright I'll be out with your food shortly," the woman told them before walking off with a look of disbelief.

The girl laughed before Father Abel placed his hand upon hers and looked at her lovingly, "I guess that I decided to visit you at the right time. It's been ages since we've had a real date," he told her.

"Yeah…the last time that we went on a date was when we were on Mars," she told him with a girlish giggle.

The priest stroked her hand with is thumb, "I love you," the man whispered under his breath and with a small pinkish blush across his cheeks.

She gave him a gently look, "I love you too."

They leaned over the table and kissed briefly before sitting back and waiting for their food to be served.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey Katiya let's go cloths shopping!" Katiya's maternal uncle suggested with excitement, "this morning I saw this gorgeous dress in a display window at a women's cloths store while Syair was bringing me here and I MUST GO BACK AND BUY IT!"

His niece sweat dropped, "uh…alright," she replied.

Michael (Skye) turned to her happily, "R-REALLY?!" he laughed before embracing her lovingly, "You're the best niece EVER!"

"OK! BACK OFF I'M ALLERGIC TO AFFECTION!" the silver haired girl cried as she shoved him back and straightened herself out.

The transvestite frown, "why couldn't you of been more like your mother? Hannah LOVED to give and get hugs," he uttered sadly before falling back into the mellow dramatics, "Oh HANNAH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" Skye sobbed hysterically.

Abel's daughter became tense in agitation, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she snapped bitterly, "Are we going shopping or not?!"

The man wiped the tears from his cheeks and straightened up, "Oh yes-yes we are!" he remarked before following her out of the room.

**(To be continued in chapter thirty-six)**

**Note: I tried to post this chapter last week but something was wrong with the site and wouldn't let me upload this chapter. Sorry for that.**


	37. Chapter 36

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter Thirty-Six: Carp

**On the streets of Rome:**

"So Kati how long have you been here?!" her mother's brother asked happily.

"Not very long perhaps a month or two; I was living in Germany for seven years prior to coming here and living with Syair and my adopted daughter, Talitha. But before residing in Germany I resided in Denmark and prior to that I resided, very-very briefly, in the following countries of Romania, Hungary, Russia, Norway, Estonia, Poland, France, and, Lithuania," the silver haired youth replied with a blasé exhale, "so basically I've been nearly EVERYWHERE," she added with a sneeze.

"Oh that is so interesting! Can you speak French?!" Her uncle asked with deep interest.

"Évidemment je parle l'idiot français. Je parle beaucoup de différentes langues couramment. J'ai à pour vivre dans ces pays. imbécile fichu (**Of course I speak French idiot. I speak many different languages fluently. I have to in order to live in those countries. damn fool**)," his niece replied with some mild aggravation.

"Oh my goodness that was **_BLOODY BRILLIANT_**!" the blond haired cross-dresser squealed in delight, "IF ONLY I WAS MULTI-LINGUAL!!!!" he cried with a somewhat 'girlish' giggle.

Abel's daughter sighed in agitation as they continued onward to the market place.

**Back at the café:**

Hannah bit into her sandwich, "_mmmm_," she smiled as she licked away the mustard from her mouth after swallowing her food.

Abel took a drink of his tea, "Hannah," he began timidly.

"Yes dear?" she asked sweetly before taking another bite of her sandwich and taking a swallow of her tea.

A dark red blush crossed the priest's features as he tried to keep himself from chocking, "I…I was going to ask you this…centuries ago, after the birth of our daughter, but…w-will you…b-b-be m-m-m-m-m-m-**my**-y-y **_w-wife_**?!" he stuttered stupidly and with a moronic chuckle as he desperately fought to keep his cool but was failing horribly.

A wide grin crossed the red head's face as a tears fell from her eye. She nodded without hesitance, "yes! Yes…I'll marry you Abel," the girl told him with some sniffling.

The silver haired man was overjoyed, "**_R-REALLY_**?!" he laughed with relief and stupidity.

The youth giggled as she finished her tea and food. Abel downed his tea in one gulp before he stood up from his chair and lifted his little fiancée out of her chair and twirled her around lovingly. They kissed deeply.

"I love you Hannah!" he told her.

"And I love you too Abel," the fifteen year old (looking) woman replied and they kissed once more before the man placed her back on her feet.

**Back at the Vatican:**

Esther took a bite of her ham sandwich as she, Syair, and, Talitha, ate their lunch. The little girl's scraps were fully healed and her sprained ankle was nearly part way healed but still need to be wrapped in temporary bandages.

"So Syair when do you think that mommy will be back with uncle Skye?" The little human girl asked as she slurped her tomato soup and took a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich.

The dark haired woman shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't even know if they've left the Vatican."

The red haired nun took another bite of her food before asking if Father Nightroad was off on his own since it had been several hours since she last seen him.

"I think that my uncle Abel is out and about right now. Well I don't blame him for leaving after getting that deep throat kiss from Skye," Cain's daughter replied as she popped a few grapes into her mouth.

"**_Huh_**?! _Why_ would your uncle **kiss** him?!" the nun gasped in shock.

"Skye is homosexual and he's always had a secret infatuation with my uncle Abel," Syair yawned.

"_Goodness_," the red haired nun breathed.

Just then Talitha looked up, "Syair what's a homosexual?" she asked with deep curiosity.

The youth turned to her with a small smile, "I'll tell you when you get older ok sweetie?" she replied smoothly.

"Ok…" the little girl groaned before going back to eating.

**At the woman's clothes store in down town Rome:**

"Excuse me miss," the transvestite chuckled merrily as he and his niece approached the counter.

The cashier gave the man a wide eye look of shock when she saw that he was wearing woman's cloths, "Can…I help you…sir?" she asked softly; hiding her discomfort of this man's choice of dress.

"Yes! See that dress in the display window?! I _MUST_ buy it! It's so beautiful and just my color!" he cried in anticipation.

The woman groaned, "Alright let me get the key to the display case," she told him before getting out of her chair and going into the back room by the restrooms.

Michael turned to Katiya and chuckled before giving her a tight and brief hug, "thank you for taking me here!"

The silver haired girl nodded dumbly.

Just then the woman returned with the key to open the display case and get the dress.

**Ten minuets later:**

"Yay!!!" the blond haired homosexual laughed gaily as he and Kati exited the store, "I can't **WAIT** to put this on!" he cried with a moronic chuckle.

"Hooray…" his niece yawned boorishly.

"Oh! Let's stop by at the park on the way home!" Skye shrieked as he and his sister's daughter continued down the street toward the park.

**Back at Hannah's work:**

Father Nightroad leaned down and kissed his new fiancée on the lips before stroking her cheek, "I'm glad that you chose to marry me," he told her sweetly and with cheer "I'll come by and visit again," he told her.

She hummed, "I'll be looking forward to it…my fiancé…my love," the youth told him before turning away to enter the building.

Abel stood alone momentarily before turning away to visit Lilith's tomb and to get the treasure that he kept hidden there since he came to Earth.

**In Rome's park at the carp pond:**

"Oh look at the fishys!" Skye laughed as he leaned further over the pond to get a better look at the swimming carp.

"Yeah…they're wonderful," she replied sarcastically and with a deep yawn.

"Can we feed them?!"

"Yes you can," the youth told him dully.

"Oh! I see the dispenser!" he cried happily before grabbing his niece's hand to take her with him.

But just then without warning Skye's foot slipped on the slippery bank of the carp pond causing him to fall in; pulling his niece into the pond with him with a big 'sploosh!'

"AHHH! DAMN YOU SKYE!" Abel's daughter screamed in anger, "You got me all wet!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Katiya!" he cried apologetically.

"Now I have to get rid of my trench coat! The stench will never come out of it you mother fucker!" Kati shouted as she grabbed a large swimming carp out of the water by its tail and slapped him in the face with it before flinging the fish back into pond off to the side.

"I'm SO SORRY Katiya!" her uncle cried with tears streaming down his cheeks by the bucket loads.

The woman waded out of the pond and walked away.

"Katiya! Wait!" Michael cried as he grabbed his floating shopping back and got to his feet before running after her, sopping wet.

"Go to HELL!" she snapped at him as she flipped him the middle finger and continued onward toward the Vatican, trailing water after her.

"I said that I was SORRY!" he cried with hysterical sobs of guilt, "PLEASE DON'T HATE ME KATIYA-A-A!!!"

The silver haired youth ignored him in an attempt to calm herself down, "damn I should have grabbed my cigars," she mumbled to herself under her breath.

**(To be continued in chapter thirty-seven)**


	38. Chapter 37

Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood

Chapter thirty-seven: Evanescent

**Meanwhile:**

Father Nightroad moved slowly toward the crypt of Lilith's mausoleum. A frown marked his face as he approached closer to it and as the chronic feeling of guilt resurfaced in his heart. He pressed the hidden door switch on the building before entering down the fire lit hall and into the fire-haired maiden's chamber. He stopped at her casket and looked down in loneliness and shame, "Hello Lilith; mother," he told her soothingly as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm…getting married," he added as he began to sob, "Hannah was resurrected…somehow," a sniffled exhaled from his nose, "We're getting married…finally after nearly nine centuries. I only wish that you could be there too…I'm so sorry for my ignorance…I should've protected you from him…" the priest mumbled before collapsing to his knees and weeping, "I can never forgive myself for letting you die," he blubbered.

Just then a faint image of Lilith appeared be for him with a concerned look, "Abel…Abel…it's alright Abel…" she told him sweetly, "Please forgive yourself…"

The silver haired man continued to sob, "I-I can't," he replied in guilt.

The woman sighed before pulling a beautifully elaborated ring from her pocket, "Abel…promise me that you'll forgive yourself. I don't blame you…I don't blame you. Please…fulfill your dream and marry the one that you love. Live long and happy…allow yourself to be happy with Hannah and your daughter; they need you…." Lilith told him before dropping the newly solidified ring before him, "please refrain from this guilt."

Father Nightroad looked up to see this woman only to discover that she had vanished. His eyes fell to the ring at his knees before he picked it up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and straightened up before nodding at her advise and leaving the chamber.

**At the Vatican twenty minuets later:**

Katiya tossed her soaked cloths onto the floor in her father's room before moving over to the washroom to get some of the stagnant water smell off of her.

**Outside the bedroom: **

Michael sniffled sadly as he waited for his niece to come out of her room; holding his shopping bag. Tears of guilt fell from his eyes as he stood outside the door dripping wet. Just then Esther came around the corner and noticed him at the corner of her eye, "OH! Are you ok miss?!" she cried in surprise.

Skye turned to her, "My niece hates me!" he cried.

The nun gasped when she realized that this woman was actually a MAN, "Oh! Are-are you Katiya's and Syair's uncle?!"

"MMMMHHHHMMMM!" the blond haired man said merrily totally forgetting his drama with his sister's daughter.

"Um…would you like to get cleaned up? You're dripping water all over the floor," the red head asked timidly.

The transvestite grinned widely, "Yes!!!!! Yes I would!"

The nun smiled, "alright…follow me please."

The man skipped up to her, "so where's my other niece?" he asked her merrily as he followed her down the hall toward the public washroom.

**Back in the room:**

The daughter of Abel rubbed herself dry with a bath towel after coming out of the shower. She looked at her sopping wet trench coat with sadness as she began to think of her friend, Hugo, who made that custom for her before he died of lung cancer ten years ago.

"Damn it Skye…" she grumbled angrily at her uncle's stupidity.

The silver haired youth walked into the room and got dressed in some fresh, clean, cloths before grabbing her soaking, stagnant smelling cloths and throwing them in an empty cloth's basket in order to take them outside to air dry before washing them clean.

**A half-hour later:**

Father Nightroad entered the Vatican and made his way over to the gardens. Moments later a soft smile crossed his face when he saw his niece and his daughter playing a game with their adopted child, Talitha, amongst the grass and flowers as he entered the gardens.

The little girl looked up at him, "Hello grandpa!" she laughed merrily as she waved to him.

He waved back with a sheepish smile.

"Come and join Uncle Abel!" Syair smiled as she enticed him over with her finger.

"Hi father…" Katiya sighed softly as she picked up the marbles and placed them back in their jar.

The priest approached them, "where's Michael?" he asked.

"I think that he and Sister Esther are getting acquainted? That was who I noticed him go with about an hour ago when I seen him standing outside your bedroom door sobbing for some reason," Syair replied.

Abel took a breath before sitting next to his daughter and ruffling her hair playfully. She feigned a pleased smile but it didn't go without her parent's notice, "what's wrong?" he asked with some empathy.

"Uncle Michael ruined my trench coat," she told him.

Her father looked at her with a frown before smiling, "well…it shouldn't be that big of a deal, you have enough to buy another one!" he laughed happily.

His child glared and was about to say something disdainful when Syair spoke up, "Wait! Skye ruined your trench coat?! The _one _that Hugo Von Ista, the German tailor, made _custom_ for you before he died of cancer ten years ago?! Why didn't you kill Uncle Skye Kati?!" she cried.

"I was thinking about drowning him in that carp pond that he pulled me into when he fell in but I didn't…I just yelled at him," she replied with some bitterness.

"Oh my God I would've though that you'd gut him like a pig from the way you get mad…you're almost like a ticking-time bomb," her cousin smiled before backing off from her friend's belligerent look, "alright…I'll keep quiet now…" she added.

Talitha looked at her adopted mother, "maybe your father will buy you a new one?" she asked her mother thoughtfully before looking at the priest and winking.

Abel got a moronic look on his face, "I could _never_ **afford **one of those…I can barely afford my cup of tea when I go out to enjoy myself!" he laughed timidly.

The youth groaned, "Let's just forget about it…I don't feel like getting angry again; I've finally cooled my temper down," she mumbled sadly before leaning her head on her father's shoulder and closing her eyes momentarily. The priest smiled sweetly at her before patting the top of her head with his free hand.

"So how's the injuries?" he asked Talitha.

"They're doing ok…" his adopted granddaughter told him happily, "I still can't really walk yet so both mommy and Syair carried me out here to get some fresh air since it's such a nice day," she added with a gay laugh.

"So…uncle where were you earlier?" the dark hair woman asked soothingly.

A big smile crossed his face, "I was out with your aunt Hannah."

Syair's eyes got wider than silver platters, "Abel…Hannah's been dead for centuries; my…father killer her!" she told him.

He chuckled merrily, "she was resurrected somehow and…" he couldn't contain his excitement, "I **finally **asked her to marry me!"

His child shot up from his shoulder, stupefied, after hearing that, "_**What?!**_" she cried in shock.

Cain's daughter was speechless and the human child smiled dreamily before saying with cheer, "awe that's so sweet! So when's the wedding?" she laughed before clapping her hands.

The priest chuckled with anticipation, "I don't know yet but I hope that it'll be soon! I just have to find another priest to do the ceremony…" he replied gaily before adding, "hey maybe Gunslinger will do it?! That android owes me!"

"Oh…Christ…" his child mumbled under her breath; this had been one screwed up week for her.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Thirty-Eight)**


	39. Chapter 38

**Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood**

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Your soul and my mind**

Father Nightroad kept his pleased stare until he noticed his daughter's morose look, "Katiya? C'mon don't be angry about the trench coat anymore. It's time to be happy!"

"I'm going out for a bit…" she mumbled before rising to her feet and walking away.

Abel frowned in confusion, "Katiya?" he called to her bewildered before turning back to the two other females, "excuse me!" he told them before getting to his feet and rushing after his girl.

_In the Vatican:_

The silver haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and stood agitatedly. Her father approached her with a concerned look, "what's wrong?"

"I'm not sharing you father…" was her laconic answer.

"Wha'?!" her parent asked moronically before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sharing you…not even with my…mother. You're my father and I want you all to myself. I don't want to lose you again and fall back into that hellish cycle of chronic depression, angst, and, insomnia," she said with a sniffle.

A smile of understanding crossed the silver haired man's face, "don't worry about it Katiya…you're MY little girl and nothing can change that. I will never voluntarily leave you…I've told you that many times before. I will NEVER abandon or leave you…ever," he told her as he gently squeezed her shoulder before giving her a tight hug and kissing her cheek, "don't you ever worry about me leaving you again…"

"Alright father…" she told him lowly and with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Now why not we go back to the gardens and join the others?" the priest suggested with mild cheer in attempts to uplift his daughter out of her sullen attitude.

The youth shook her head, "no. I have to call a friend and I think that I'll stop by the bar to play some pool," his child replied.

"You're not going to drink," he warned her in his infamous solemn tone before smiling and adding sweetly, "Alright then; I'll tell Zilla and Talitha that you decided to leave on your own for awhile. I'll see you later tonight…daughter but remember NO DRINKING…" he told her before turning away to re-enter the gardens.

The silver haired girl sighed and went to get her phone out of hers and her father's bedroom to call Adrian…

_Thirty minuets later at a strip-tease bar called 'The Cabbage Shed':_

The song, 'Master Of Puppets,' by the band, Metallica, played throughout the strip-tease bar as Katiya entered the building and looked around for her dhampir friends.

"KATI-KAI-KRUSNIK BABY!!!!!!" Six half-Vampire-half-Human men called to her happily as they waved to her, "Come here! We got a chair pulled up for you!"

"What are you doing in a tittie bar like this, boys?" she chuckled as she joined all of her friends.

"We thought that we'd spend our money on these dancers. Good that you could make it! We missed you so much!" the dhampir men cried as they coddled and kissed her lovingly.

"Alright get off of me. I missed all you little bastards too but you're in my personal space bubble and its making me nervous," the woman told the men as she shoved them back, "now go sit down!"

The six men sat down and smiled at her goofily.

"So um…do you boys want me to get you some soda?" she asked them with a queer look, "you know that we can't have alcohol in this bar…"

"LET US BUY YOU A SODA!" all the guys shouted happily.

"Yeah…buy me a soda…get me a cherry coke," Katiya mumbled sheepishly.

"Adrian told us that you're living with you papa. How's that going? Is he really a hard-ass?" a dark skinned man named Kempfer with a toothy grin.

The silver haired girl glared at him before turning over to Adrian and smashing him point-blank in the face, "asshole," she snapped in disappointment, "How dare you call my father something like that."

The half-Methuselah groaned in agony on the floor as he wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. He spat three teeth out with some bloody spit before struggling to his feet, "I'm sorry Katiya…" he moaned.

The girl looked down with a sigh, "I better go…things haven't been going good for me this week. I'm sorry that I hit you Adrian…but you better learn some respect. My father may not be perfect and he may piss me off a lot but the fact that he IS my father and that he alone cared for me after my mother was killed…" she took a deep breath before digressing, "I LOVE my father regardless!"

The half-humans' looked down in shame, "we're sorry; we didn't know…" they sighed.

The girl smiled at them as a sign of forgiveness before kissing Adrian's cheek, "I'll see you guys later…I'm sorry that I couldn't have been better company," she whispered to them before walking away.

_Twenty five minutes later; still on the streets of Rome:_

A massive black bird with demonic red eyes perched itself on a building over-looking the street that the young woman with silver hair was walking down. It blinked and knew that it found Kirkja's mother. The demonic bird, satisfied in completing its search, took flight again to return to its master…

Abel's child looked up; sensing the demonic prescience of the bird but chose to pay ignorance to its fading form into the augmenting night sky.

_Ten minutes later:_

The youth entered the Vatican to see her maternal uncle, wearing his new dress, with Esther, talking to Syair about something that was of no importance to her.

Skye looked over and smiled, "Hi Katiya!" he smiled before remembering the incident earlier and frowning before turning his attention back to his other niece.

The silver haired girl approached her transvestite uncle and gave him a hug; which surprised him, "I'm sorry uncle for snapping at you and slapping you in the face with that live carp today. I know that it was an accident that you fell in and pulled me in the pond with you."

Cain's daughter was totally stupefied; along with Michael (Skye) at Kati's apologizing spell.

"Do you know where my father is?" the youth asked her uncle.

"Um…"

"Father Abel went out on his own for awhile," Esther told her, "he should be back shortly," she added with a sigh.

"Then I'm going out to find him," Katiya mumbled with a lonely exhale.

"Alright."

_Two hours later in the front of Hannah's work place:_

"Thank you for visiting me again today Abel," Hannah smiled, "that dinner was delicious."

The priest smiled softly before kissing her lips, "I'm glad that you liked it. I actually had to borrow some money from the church since I took a vow of poverty (**Note: I looked all OVER the web for the Catholic vow of a priest not being permitted to carry money or other riches on him…but 'poverty' was the closes thing that I could find that even remotely resembled as to what Father Abel does along with other (real-life) Catholic priests do**) when I became a priest," he told her sweetly.

"That's alright," she replied before running a hand over his cheek, "thank you for the time," the fire-haired youth told him before pressing her lips upon his and going to enter the building.

"Hannah wait!" Abel Nightroad called to her.

"Yes?"

The priest dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring, "give me your hand."

The teenager smiled and approached him once again, with her hand out. The priest took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, "do you like it?"

The young woman gasped, "Oh Abel," tears built in her eyes, "are these mars diamonds embedded in the platinum?" she sniffled happily, "I love it."

He nodded, "I was going to give you this ring over nine hundred years ago…I had this ring custom made with all the precious Mars gems that you cherished. Personally nothing less could complement the finger of the woman that I love and the woman who bared me a child."

She hugged him and sobbed into his neck, "I take this ring as a sign of devotion to you…my…husband."

The silver haired man smiled and kissed her, "I'll always cherish and honor you…may our wedding be blissful."

_Two hours later:_

The red haired woman smiled dreamily as she looked at her new engagement ring that her fiancé presented to her earlier.

"Hey Hannah, you're shift's over; I'll see you at home," her boss called her from behind the counter.

"Alright Boris, thank you…" the young woman told him serenely before grabbing her things and leaving the building.

_On Rome's street; half-way to Hannah's home:_

The fifteen year old (looking) woman turned down an empty street to see a horrific sight off to the corner of her eye. Two teenaged Methuselah were feeding on a homeless man in the shadows of an alleyway.

A feeling of anger climaxed through her body, "Leave him alone!" she cried; dropping her things and approaching them.

The Vampires heckled before 'disappearing' and re-appearing before her.

"Well-well-well fresh blood," the taller Methuselah remarked as he licked the blood from his mouth.

"Too bad that she's pretty," the shorter one chuckled.

"Don't attempt it," Hannah warned.

"Oh…what will a little Terran, such as yourself, do to stop us?" the tall teen told her.

A frown crossed the girl's smooth, rosy, lips, "I-I'm sorry…please forgive me for this," she told the two creatures' sadly before darting her eyes at them with predatory lust, "Krusnik 00…power up at forty percent…permit release," the youth said before a red gleam illuminated from her eyes…

"What in the Hell?" Both the Vampires gasped as this girl became a golden winged creature with a demonic halberd and milky white skin.

"Please…I won't hurt you unless I'm forced to. Don't attempt to attack me," Hannah growled in her feminine metallic tone.

The teenagers got over there shock and laughed at her, "what a joke!" they heckled.

_Meanwhile on a building top; overlooking this:_

Katiya smiled darkly; she too had taken forty percent of her Krusnik form and held her demonic barbed whip in anticipation…

_Below the building: _

One of the Vampires lunged at the red haired Krusnik but was slammed back with the broad side of her halberd, "please…I don't want to hurt you."

The other one appeared behind her; the red head was about to strike him with her weapon when all of a sudden a barbed whip wrapped around the boy's upper torso and shoulders. The Methuselah screamed as he was dragged up the wall before his scream was hindered by the sound of slaughter and slurping. Hannah knew that it was Katiya who killed him.

"No! Bitch!" the remaining vampire cried as he lunged at the red haired Krusnik.

The golden winged creature swung her halberd out of reaction and decapitated the Methuselah with the axe part of her weapon.

"O-oh," she sniffled before dropping her weapon, "Oh no…"

The silver haired Krusnik landed before her mother, "are you going to absorb that?" she asked her as she pointed to the massive pool of blood, around the Vampire's headless corpse.

"Asenath! I-I'm sorry…I didn't want to kill him-I didn't!" she cried into her daughter's shoulder.

Her daughter took that response as a 'no,' and absorbed the blood through her feet, "where's father? Have you seen him…mother? I've been looking for him for a few hours now. But most of my searching has been distracted from all the food that's been running amuck around this city all of a sudden."

Her parent sniffled, "The last time that I knew…your father went back to the Vatican. That was a couple hours ago…after he took me out to dinner," she sobbed, "I can't believe that I killed that poor Kudlak…" the red haired girl added after taking human form.

Katiya also took human form and returned a comforting hug to her mom, "You'll be alright…it's our nature to kill and feed; just like our natural prey…"

"I just wish that I didn't react on instinct…" Hannah blubbered softly.

Her child sighed, "here I'll take you home…just take a bath and some sleep and then you'll be fine."

The youth took her mother's hand, "alright…show me the way," she told her.

The red haired youth wiped the stray tears from her face before leading her daughter toward her home, "thank you sweetie," she told her child.

"Uh…sure," the silver haired girl replied.

**(To Be Continued in Chapter thirty-nine)**


	40. Chapter 39

**Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: My Heart Screams Inside With Pride**

_**Meanwhile At the Vatican:**_

"Sister Esther please come in here," Hannah's little brother, Michael, called to her from inside the guestroom.

"Yes? What is it?" the nun smiled as she entered the room.

"I got a few tings to show you. But be careful because some of these items are over nine-centuries old," the blond man told her with a smile as she entered the room and looked over his arm; totally ignorant to the actual age of the photos.

The transvestite held up some photos of Abel at nineteen years old, holding his two year old daughter, Katiya, at the Mars Colony Base, "here…here's Abel and Asenath-OH I mean Katiya…back when they were young," Skye smiled as he handed her the photos.

The red head looked through them, "Oh…Katiya was so cute when she was little," she almost cooed before looking at the nineteen year old version of Father Nightroad, "Father Abel had shoulder length hair?!" the youth gasped in shock.

Michael laughed, "Yeah…he did! He had REALLY short hair when he was about thirteen years old," he chuckled at the thought before handing her another picture of his sister, Hannah, at ten years old and Abel, at twelve years old, "Here's my sister and Abel when they were REALLY young."

Sister Blanchett took the photo…

Meanwhile, the silver haired priest noticed them looking through pictures at the corner of his eye as he passed the room. Father Nightroad turned around and stopped in the doorway of the room to watch them…

_**In the room:**_

"Oh…Esther here's something that you might like…it's Katiya's old Paddington stuffed bear, it used to belong to my sister…Metatron gave it to her when she was really little and she gave it to Kati when she was born," the man told her as he held up a small stuffed animal made out of Paddington material, "Metatron got this for my sister when he was stationed in London-Oh! I mean Albion…" he laughed, "Wait? Did I just say that?!"

The nun took the stuffed animal, "it's so soft," she remarked.

"Yeah…I'm thinking about giving it back to Katiya," he told Esther with a sorrowful sigh.

"What's wrong?" the fire-haired nun asked when she heard the man's sigh.

"OH…I'm just thinking about stupid stuff…" he laughed lowly before looking down.

Esther frowned in quandary and empathy.

Father Abel, looking into the doorway, knew what was going through the transvestite's head and also frowned before turning away and leaving down the hall.

_**Elsewhere not far off from the Vatican city:**_

The demonic bird perched upon its master's shoulder and whispered in his eye the location of his mother.

"Rome…she's in Rome? " Kirkja smiled evilly.

"_Yes…"_ the bird whispered darkly.

Cain's son kissed the bird lovingly, "thank you…" he told it.

_**Back in the Vatican City:**_

Hannah hugged her daughter, "I'm sorry for killing that Kudlak," she sniffled.

"Don't worry about it mother…" the silver haired woman replied sheepishly, "j-just take a bath and get some sleep…" she added before turning away and leaving her at her front door.

_**Five minuets later:**_

Katiya stopped in the middle of a dark street and looked down; sensing the presence of Dietrich Von Lohengrin in the shadows.

"What do I owe this visit…Marionettenspieler?" she mumbled before turning to the shadows of the alley.

"My-my you found me out…Illur Engill" he smiled as he exited the dark alley.

"I knew that you were following me for the past half-hour…I just paid ignorance to you…my dear," she chuckled sadistically, "So what threats does my Contra Mundi have in store for me today or does he want me to come back?"

"Oh…I don't know if he wants you back or not but he told me that he has a surprise for you…one that you chose to forget…the son that you had with Contra Mundi…" Puppet Master smiled, "Kirkja is out to find you…he wants revenge…but just one word of helpful advice… Become the Illur Engill that I always admired and come back to us…or face your son as a traitor…" he told her before leaping back into the shadows, "I love you Illur Engill; we all still do," he called to her.

The silver haired girl gulped and began to tremble in disbelief, "Kirkja…Kirkja is alive?!" she gasped.

_**Two hours later at the Vatican:**_

"Katiya?" Syair remarked when she saw how pale and unstable that her older cousin was, "what happened?" she asked.

Her cousin walked passed her and entered the sanctuary, "father!!!!" she called in distress.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Forty)**

**Note: I've been under a lot of distress lately with preparations of graduation and getting my homework in. I hope that I'm still keeping on topic with this story and keeping the flow. Please let me know…thank you. **


	41. Chapter 40

**Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood**

**Chapter Forty: To Heaven In A Hell-basket**

Abel entered the sanctuary and gazed upon his child with concern, "Katiya?" he began as he approached to placate her, "what's wrong?" he asked softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

His daughter fully embraced him, "I love you apa!" she cried in distress.

"Katiya? W-what happened sweet-pea?" the priest asked in total quandary.

"I want us to go to sleep…I want to feel secure," the youth told him mournfully.

"Well Katiya it's only 10:30 pm and Lady Caterina has a job for me so…" he tried to reply with levity to cheer his upset daughter.

"TO HELL WITH THAT CARDINAL!" she cried, "I-I need you more than she does. She can assign some other priest to the job," the youth cried as she tried to pull her parent along.

Father Nightroad stood his ground and sighed, "Katiya…I can't I have orders," he told her with some mild seriousness.

"I don't care if you have have orders I NEED you!!!" Kati cried as she continued the futile attempt to budge her father from his spot.

"Asenath…enough you're being childish…" Abel told her.

"I DON'T CARE!" his child cried, "I need…"she was cut off by a small smack to the face, delivered from her father.

The man sighed, "Asenath…I can't coddle you right now…Lady Caterina requests my assistance on a very important matter involving a devious organization," he told her sternly, "now straighten up…you told me yourself that you're an adult…now act like one…" the man told her before turning away to return to the Cardinal's chambers and finish hearing out the meeting with the other senior AX crew members.

The silver haired girl stood trembling. Her cousin entered the sanctuary, "Katiya please tell me what happened."

"We're going to have tribulations tonight and one of us is going to die. I know that you are aware of it…" the dark haired girl's cousin replied.

Syair frowned and knew deep down that what was going to take place later tonight would turn out tragic.

**Elsewhere not too far off in Rome: **

The song, 'Tongues,' by the Death metal band, 'Deathstars,' was playing loudly in the alley below Kirkja and his demonic familiar. A dark smile crossed his face as he stared at the distant form of the Vatican, "that's where mother is?"

"_Yes lover_…" the bird whispered before looking over its shoulder to see Dietrich Von Lohengrin coming toward him, "_lover_…" it whispered.

"Yes I know…I knew that he was coming here…" the son of Cain told his familiar lowly.

"Awe…" Kirkja smiled as he turned to the Puppet Master, "Hello Marionettenspieler, back to disobeying my father's orders?"

"W-what do you mean young master?" Dietrich asked coyly.

Kirkja kept his devious smile, "don't jest me. I never realized that you loved my mother so much as to try and offer her a second chance in our organization. Father will not be pleased by this report over your lack of obedience perhaps I should kill you and do my father a favor."

"Young master…I beg you for once don't kill Meine Damengöttin der Zerstörung (Translation: _My Lady Goddess Of Destruction_. This is another code name for Katiya in the Orden. But it's more of an honorific name such as '**Mein Herr Contra Mundi**' (_My Lord against the World_) for Cain Knightlord)!" The Puppet Master pleaded.

The son of Contra Mundi raised an eyebrow at the human, "My-my…I'm surprised. You of all people who loves the torture of others so much that it seems to bring you sexual gratification would want to spare the life of another…"

"Please Mein Herr Anti Christus (Translation: _My Lord Anti-Christ_. Kirkja's codename in the Order) I beg you to spare her…"

The twelve year old shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't oblige your plea. I have to kill my mother…I love her too much to let her live. Now go back to the Orden or I WILL kill you. You're practically worthless to the organization anyways," the boy told him before jumping roofs toward the Vatican.

The man stood on the roof looking at the fading image of his leader's son into the dark.

**At The Vatican:**

Abel looked toward the large window briefly as his concentration from the meeting was momentarily distracted from a deeply uneasy feeling.

"Abel…did you hear?" The Duchess of Milan asked sternly when she noticed him 'zoning out.'

The priest turned to her, "Yes! I-I heard you!" he chuckled moronically with an idiotic grin.

Some of the AX members gave him a strange look before coming to the realization that the priest's behavior was normal and resumed their attention to the Cardinal.

**In The Gardens:**

Katiya looked over her shoulder to see her and her uncle's son staring at her maniacally.

"Hello Meine Damengöttin der Zerstörung…my mother," the boy told her.

"Kirkja…I'm glad that you're here…"she whispered before her eyes began to gleam red, "I'm surprised that you'd choose to address me honorifically."

**Back In The Building:**

Syair gasped as a tight feeling of uneasiness bound her like a tight noose around the neck. She ran to Talitha's room, "Skye, Esther, get Talitha and RUN!" she cried in trepidation.

"Huh? Why?" Esther cried…

Just then the lights failed and there was a ground tremor followed by a loud demonic screech of some kind of creature.

**Outside:**

The daughter of Abel stood tall in eighty percent S.K form with fifteen foot length flaming red and black wings of Hell-fire. Two serpent-like demons swirled around her like she was the center of the world. Her pupils where like black pits and her eyes glowed red with malice. Her skin was snow white with black, glossy, markings under her eyes. Her main set of fangs were needle-like and well over six-inches long and her other, smaller, set of fangs were only three inches long. Her demonic barbed whip, in Krusnik form, had morphed into a liquidized triton that was held together by some form of magical force, it swirled and swished as it held its triton form, "I will kill you…once and for all. You don't have the right to breath air of the living…Anti-Christ child…" the woman hissed in a metallic, demonic, feminine tone.

Her son looked at her blankly before chuckling, "Then…we'll go to Hell together…" he told her before his eyes began to gleam red.

**Back In The Building:**

"Uncle Abel!!" Syair screamed when she saw him running toward her, "evacuate everyone NOW!"

"What HAPPENED?!" the priest demanded as the hall began to tremble from a turbulent force outside.

"Kaitya…! Katiya took Super Krusnik form!!!!"

The man halted with shock, "WHAT?!" he cried in disbelief.

The Vatican shook violently from the battle outside.

"Uncle…I'll get everyone out…keep an eye on your daughter! Don't let her unleash one-hundred percent in this form!"

The silver haired man nodded and ran off toward the gardens.

**Outside:**

The two creature's weapons collided.

"Demon!" Katiya hissed.

Her son laughed and flew higher as his demonic familiar battled his mother's familiars. The silver haired super Krusnik flew after him.

Just then Abel entered the area and took one-hundred percent Krusnik form without any hesitation to aid his child.

Kirkja swung his weapon and caught his mother off guard, slicing her throat. The female creature gagged as gallons of her blood spurted from the incision in her throat and looked at her son.

"How does it feel mother?" the other S.K asked her before chuckling manically.

Red tears fell from his mother's eyes as she closed her eyes and fell out of the air, in human form, trailing blood out of her incision like a morbid line.

Father Nightroad gasped and flew to catch his little girl from hitting the ground.

"A-ASEANTH?!" her father cried in shock and guilt before looking toward the night sky to see that the assaulter had left. He turned back to his child, limp in his arms, "Asenath…" he laid her down and patted her cheek, "come now…don't do this to me…" her father whispered sadly. His little girl took his hand and squeezed it lightly before taking a girdled breath and falling lifeless. The Krusnik smiled as he tried to keep himself from emotionally collapsing. He stroked her cheek as tears fell from his eyes, "I'm sorry…"he murmured before the gravity and the realization of the situation slammed him like a ton of bricks.

Father Nightroad screamed into the air, "OH GOD! NO!!!!" he held his lifeless daughter to his chest, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he kissed her temple as red tears fell upon her flesh and left trails, "I didn't want this for you. I was supposed to protect you…" he sniffled hysterically, "I failed you…I failed. My little girl-my baby…I'm sorry. Oh…God…"

Just then several of the Vatican members, including Syair and Skye, came running and stopped in shock.

"AHH-HHH-HAHHA! WHO KILLED HER?!" the transvestite cried.

Abel looked up at them in his human form and lifted his child up before carrying her away; totally ignoring the by-standers, "I'll bring you back daughter," he whispered under his breath before kissing her head lightly.

**In the realm of the dead:**

Katiya stirred awake to find herself in a beautiful field, wearing a robe that resembled her space uniform, "what? Am I in Hell?" she mumbled before pressing on through the field.

Just then a beautiful Chellos song came out of nowhere.

"Where am I?" she whispered before being answered unexpectedly, "_You're in Heaven my love_."

The youth spun around to see her Methuselah lover holding a Chellos instrument at his feet. Her heart skipped a beat, "Ian?" she gasped before embracing him, "Oh my God I missed you!"

The Vampire kissed her, "_You look good…I missed you too but…it's not really your time to join me and the others…_" he told her.

Abel's daughter looked at him, "what are you talking about? I've died…I'm also in Heaven, surprisingly, how is it not my time?"

The Methuselah stroked her cheek, "_You'll find out soon enough…I love you always_," he told her…

**Back In the world of the living:**

Abel placed his daughter beside Lilith's glass casket before, one again, taking Krusnik form. Bloody tears fell from his eyes, "I will bring you back daughter…even if it kills me," he whispered in despair before slashing his wrist and dripping his blackened blood onto her face and upper body for it to seep into her wound…

"I love you…please return to me…" he whispered lowly.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Forty-One)**

**Note: **Yeah the events in this chapter went kind of fast…well in my opinion but as you know it's not over and you probably know what's going to happen next. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter though…sorry.


	42. Chapter 41

**Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood**

**Chapter forty one: Fear Of Hell and Krusniks**

Tears continued to drip from Abel's eyes as he watched his blood pool together and seep into Katiya's incision…

**Back in the land of the dead:**

_Katiya looked at Ian, "I don't want to go…I want to stay with you. I love you-I love you so much and I'm sorry that I killed you…" she uttered as tears fell from her eyes before her soul began to glow a magnificent blue._

_The Vampire smiled, "I know…I love you too…" he told her before all she saw was white…._

**In the realm of the living:**

The Krusnik gasped in glee when he saw his daughter take a deep breath and open her eyes. The youth sat up and in that moment her father embraced her tight with his wings around her. She was drawn back completely, "father?" she whispered in embarrassment.

The angelic creature dropped his normal inhibited behavior and showered her with fatherly emotion and the emotion of relief, "praise God…" he sobbed and he kissed her cheeks over and over again.

Kati laughed nervously, "Please father…let me go," she told him, "I'm alright…but I need to chase my little mistake down," she added.

Abel took human form and smiled at her sweetly before releasing her shoulders, "I'm happy that I could revive you…"

The girl laughed, "Well I thank you father but I GOT to chase that little bastard down before he gets back to the Orden. I really don't feel like dealing with my husband and with the Orden…" she mumbled with a soothing smile.

The priest gave her an odd look, "husband? Who's your husband? When did you get married?"

His daughter gave him a blank look when she realized her mistake, "you don't want to know that…" she replied softly before getting to her feet.

"Katiya who are you married to?" the silver haired man asked.

"I-I got to find that little mistake of mine…I'll see you later."

"Asenath…please tell me," he told her.

"I'm married to Cain…your twin brother. Even though I don't wear a wedding ring anymore…I quit that when I fell in love with Ian…I've been legally married to him since I was fourteen years old, when I came to this planet the very first time…" his daughter mumbled shamefully, "and I've been engaged to him since I was four…he wouldn't give me the ring unless I agreed to it…" the youth took a breath, "I've got to go…" she added before hightailing it out of there at a speed that could almost rival the travel of sound.

The silver haired man stood trembling in total rage before screaming, "CAIN!!!" so loud that it could've razed the mausoleum to the ground.

**Not too far off in Rome:**

Kirkja landed on a building and took a deep breath, "awe…Abel brought the bitch back…well I guess that he's a caring father," he told himself before laughing hysterically.

The boy stood and waited for his parent to catch up, "this will be VERY fun…"

**Less than five minuets later:**

Katiya appeared before her son, once again in eighty percent S.K. form.

"Come-come mother let's not hold back…not this time."

The S.K smiled evilly, "alright…fair enough," she told him sweetly before taking a breath, "Nanomachine Super Krusnik 01-Illur Engill-One hundred percent unlimited form…activate."

Just then her body began to glow a blood red before she encased herself in her wings and shooting up into the air…

Red lightning shot out of the blackened sky as earthquakes began to augment, releasing hell fire, damned souls, and, demons into the Vatican city. Wings of fire and blood unfurled two miles long from the Omnipotent Krusnik of Hell, Abel's daughter. Her eyes were wide and glowed a vacant pitch-black, her skin was still snow white but now had glossy black and red markings under her eyes, on her shoulders, torso, and legs. Her triton of liquefied blood had doubled in length and broadened.

Demons flew around her as she absorbed all the damned souls from Hell itself. Buildings caught fire from the lightning or razed to the ground from the earthquakes.

Kirkja smiled, "FINALLY you've totally come out of your shell; now someone WORTHY of battle…I praise you Meine Damengöttin der Zerstörung-Krusnik of Hell!!"

The creature laughed manically with primal instinct and hunger…

**At the Vatican:**

"Oh my GOD what it the Hell is that thing?! What's happening?!" one priest cried in shock and fear.

"Come on We GOT TO GO! This town will be destroyed in the matter of hours!" Syair cried, "Hell has literally been unleashed upon this city! We must all evacuate…I'm going to find Abel!"

**At the mausoleum:  
**

Abel exited the crypt and looked at the super Krusnik, his daughter, with total awe and shock, "my…God in Heaven…" he uttered stupefied.

**Back at the battle sight:**

Kirkja smiled as his mother laughed crazily…

(**To be continued in chapter forty two**)


	43. Chapter 42

**Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood**

**Chapter Forty-Two: I play Hell, you play Heaven**

Katiya ran her snake-like tongue over her double sets of fangs, now seven and four inches long. She darted her pit-like eyes toward her son before singing in a lovely full angelic voice:

"_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_My son and play with me_

_In my garden, full of roses_

_Slit your wrists and bleed away_

_Let me take your soul away"_

The boy smiled sweetly, "awe how sweet mother…" he remarked before taking S.K. form at one hundred percent, "now let's finish this once and for all."

His mother's face literally twisted into the most sadistic, hungry, expression that could ever cross a being's face before remarking in her lovely angelic voice, "_You are my food, my…nourishment. I will hunt you, torture you, and, finally devour you…_"

Kirkja laughed maliciously, "And I will do the same to you…"

The two creatures stared each other down before finally attacking…

**Meanwhile outside, Hannah's home:**

Hannah looked at the fighting creatures about her in complete shock, "what's going on?!" she cried in fear as dozens of people ran past her screaming and crying as they tried to evacuate the city.

The red haired woman stood totally fear-struck and confused as whirlwinds began to form out of the dark red sky and as crevices began to open up in the earth, releasing steam and sulfur into the air.

The youth began to tremble as tears built in her eyes; she positioned her hands in prayer, just then she heard Abel calling her name. She turned to him, "A-Abel?"

The priest fan toward her and dodged the crevices, made in the earth, before collapsing from a strong tremble which made a building collapse behind him. The silver haired man got back to his feet and bounded up to his little fiancée and hugged her, "come on let's move…!!"

Hannah nodded before she and Father Abel took forty percent Krusnik form and flew off toward the Vatican to help evacuation.

**Meanwhile at the battle:**

Weapons collided, causing lightning to strike from the clouds and tornadoes to augment.

The silver haired S.K laughed in glee when her son struck her in the shoulder with his weapon and gashed it open, "that feels so…good," she remarked with some sexual lust in her voice as her masochistic mind took affect. Her son smirked and went to strike her again with his weapon. Katiya dodged away and flapped her massive wings, causing strong winds, flames, and surprisingly, red lighting to hurl toward her son that she had with Cain Kirkja dodged the attack but one of his wings was grazed by some of the lightning which caused him to torpedo out of the sky.

Abel's daughter chuckled darkly, knowing that the battle was far from finish, she turned to see the humans, below, running for their lives. Red threads bled out of Katiya's long, black, nails and caught the humans like stringed puppets, "_I'm hungry…_"the S.K. mumbled to herself before absorbing the souls of the Terrans through her thread-thin siphons and hearing the humans scream with their last breath.

She licked her lips; "_good…_" she smiled before noticing her child flying toward her. Their weapons collided again, this time Kirkja knocked his mother out of the sky and took flight toward the Vatican.

**At the Vatican:**

Abel and Hannah landed in the gardens to see the cardinals, pope, priests, nuns, and, the others trying to devise a plan of escape. The pope was in tears and trembling in full trepidation, "we're all going to die! Why is this happening?! What did we do?!" he cried.

"Abel!" Leon cried, "what's happening?! Do you know?!"

The Krusnik looked down in sadness, "We've got to leave now. Hannah and I will aid in carrying you and I'm sure that Michael and Syair will also help," he mumbled with tiny blood red tears in his eyes.

Michael approached Hannah with total shock, "s-sister?!" he breathed.

The red head took his hand, "brother…please we've got to help these people."

The transvestite smiled, "I can't believe that you're here…how?" he mumbled before sniffling and adding, "Alright…I'll help."

"Nanomachine Krusnik 0 power up to forty percent approved," Skye said before becoming a beautiful blue winged creature with gray skin.

"Where's my niece?" Father Nightroad asked.

"She went out to look for you," William Walter Wordsworth told him as he pointed toward the danger zone.

The Krusnik nodded, "alright…I'm going to find her."

"Abel!" Hannah cried as she embraced him, "please be careful," she told him before kissing his lips.

Sister Esther looked down in forlornness when she saw that but remained reticent.

Abel stroked his lover's cheek, "I love you…" he whispered before spreading his wings and taking flight toward the red-zone.

**Elsewhere:**

Syair held her hands together, "**God help us…Nanomachine Super Krusnik 02-Himmelsk Engel-one hundred percent unlimited form activate,"** she told herself before becoming a beautiful S.K with two mile long wings of white ice, very light-light blue skin, a tear marking under her right eye, and, a star marking under her left eye, with pitch-black glowing eyes, and, two sets of fangs, in the length of Kaitya's fangs.

She took flight, **"this all ends here,"** she told herself before toward her cousin with her six bladed sword or liquidized blood.

Katiya turned to her cousin with a sadistic smile, "_I was wondering when you'd show up…Zilla,"_ she laughed.

"**Asenath…we need to take this fight elsewhere…Rome is nearly all destroyed**."

"_So…the more that people die the more souls that there are and the more power that we gain I will destroy him even if it takes to the end of time!"_ her cousin hissed happily before taking flight after her child.

Syair took a breath and chased after her friend…

Katiya caught up to her child and gashed his face, the two collided with each other and spun, torpedo-like, toward the ground at high speeds as tornadoes and lightning went wild…

**Meanwhile:**

"Zilla!" Abel called to his niece when he saw her.

The Heavenly S.K stopped, "Uncle…" she looked down in dread.

The Krusnik looked at his niece with concern and sadness, "we're all going to die…aren't we?" he whispered.

Syair wouldn't look at him…

**(To Be continued in chapter Forty-Three)**

**Bonus Random Stuff:**

**Katiya:**

Real date of birth: 1/20/2105 (January 20, 2105)

Real age: 965 (Looks 19 or 20)

**Is:**

17 years younger than her father (Abel was created in 2088)

15 years younger than her mother (Hannah was created in 2090)

7 years younger than Seth (Seth was born in 2098)

17 years younger than Cain (created the same year as Abel…of course)

14 years younger than Michael (Skye) (Skye was created in 2091)

13 years younger than Anna (Syair's mom) (Anna was created in 2092)

Last name: Nightlord or Nightroad (depending on the parent)

Zodiac sign: Aquarius

Real name: Asenath (pronunciation: A-SEE-NA-TH) (Meaning: Her father's daughter)

**Syair:**

Real date of birth: 6/6/2107 (June 6, 2107)

Real age: 963 (Looks 19 or 20)

**Is:**

19 years younger than Abel

17 years younger than Hannah

9 years younger than Seth

19 years younger than Cain

16 years younger than Michael

15 years younger than Anna

2 years younger than Katiya

Last name: Nightlord or Nightroad (Like Katiya it depends on the parent)

Zodiac sign: Gemini

Real name: Zilla (pronunciation: S-ILL-A) (Meaning: Shadow)


	44. Chapter 43

_**Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood**_

_**Chapter Forty Three: In My Life; The Vatican**_

**Meanwhile:**

Katiya and Kirkja landed on their feet and struck each other with their weapons. Kirkja impaled his mother through the belly with his sickle chain-staff. The female Super Krusnik gagged and spat up black blood in her child's face before impaling him with her triton and hurling him into a wall which collapsed it and caused a domino effect with several half-crumbled buildings.

The S.K fell to her knees and regurgitated some of her blood up before turning to one of her snake-like familiars, "heal me…" she mumbled.

The creature began to glow red and flew down its master's throat…

The omnipotent Krusnik of Hell groaned as her wound was healed completely and as her familiar flew out of her throat. It whimpered and rubbed itself against her cheek. She kissed it, "thank you sweetie…" she told it before getting to her feet and walking toward her son, who was slowly bleeding to death in the debris, she lifted him off the ground by the throat.

"M-m-mama I-I love you…I love you mommy…" the male S.K whimpered stiffly.

Kaitya sighed, "Oh…I know sweetie…I love you too," she whispered sweetly as she reached into his chest and grabbed onto his soul.

The boy gagged as he took human form, "m-m-mommy…please…don't…" he sniffled.

"Why not?" she hissed lovingly as she began to slowly inch his soul out of chest in order for him to suffer a slow and painful death, "I love you too much to let you live," she added kindly as she inched his soul a little more out of his chest.

The twelve year old boy trembled with the very last vestiges of his strength and cried in pain with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shhh-shhh it won't hurt sweetie…after all I died once," his mother told him kindly as she pulled the last of his soul from his chest and absorbed it before letting his corpse fall to the ground with a 'thud.'

The Super Krusnik took a deep breath before kneeling and kissing her son on the cheek, "Now you can rest…you didn't deserve the life that you had this time but may God grant you a better one upon your reincarnation five hundred years from now…" she kissed his cheek again, "that is when we can be together…five hundred years from now…you will be my…best friend then…Aden."

Abel's daughter rose to her feet and turned to the ruins and devastation of the once Holy city. A smile of remorse crossed her features before looking down at her hands and elongated black nails, "I've carelessly killed again…my pride and sins have caught up to me once again in the name of killing the Anti-Christ…but unlike others…I will fix what has been destroyed…"

She grazed her wrist and what formed from her blood was a black violin, she took it in her hands, "I may be a destroyer but I'm also a creator and a fixer…" the Super Krusnik began to play a beautiful almost-heavenly song from her instrument which carried onto the wind as the creature began to sing in a beautiful angelic voice; a song of sorrow and rebirth….

(**Note:** Katiya sounds like **Tarja Turunen**; the lead singer of the popular Finnish metal band, '**Nightwish**').

**Back at the Vatican:**

The pope looked up when he began to hear the beautiful violin music and angelic voice, "what is that?" he asked as a feeling of comfort rushed over him.

The Vatican members all stood in awe as they too were overcome by comfort and a sense of peace…

Tears flowed from Esther's eyes as she was overcome with emotion…

**At Abel and Zilla's location:**

Syair took a breath, "I guess that we're going to have a happy ending after all…" she mumbled before slashing her wrists and forming a white, crystallized, small piano.

Her uncle, over come with comfort, looked at his niece who placed herself at her piano, "I will help you re-create this great city Asenath…" she whispered lovingly before playing her piano in the same melody as Katiya's violin and singing the same song as her cousin in an equally beautiful and angelic voice...

Abel watched in complete amazement as the melody began to pick up and rebuild the city from head to toe and as the clouds broke up, revealing a beautiful night sky and full moon.

**At the Vatican:**

"My goodness…I've never seen anything like this before," Lady Caterina breath as the Vatican City was LITERALLY rebuild by this heavenly song.

Finally after everything was fully restored to its original luster and beauty Katiya reunited with her cousin and her father before they all returned to the Vatican.

Everyone gasped when they saw the Super Krusniks' of Heaven and Hell in their full form, coming up behind Father Abel; in forty percent Krusnik form.

The creatures landed and took human form.

"Oh my goodness! Praise God that you're all alright!" Hannah cried as she embraced her fiancé lovingly before turning to her daughter and hugging her too.

The silver haired girl backed out of her mother's embrace and held her head in shame, "I'm sorry for everything…I let the sinner get out…" she laughed remorsefully.

"It was **YOU**!" Cardinal Francesco di Medici snapped angrily.

"Well are you _blind_?! I could be _seen_ all the way from Byzantium…my wings at least," she told him before taking a beautiful ring from her pocket and slipping it onto her ring finger.

Abel glanced down at it and realized that Cain gave that to her centuries ago, a feeling of rage began to build within him.

His daughter looked at him with dull eyes before she hugged him and kissed his lips, "I love you father…please remember that. I'll visit again," the youth told him before turning away, "But I've decided that I should go back and live with my husband…we may hate each other but we also love each other…" the youth chuckled with sorrow before turning away.

Talitha gasped, "Mommy! Please don't go back there…I'll miss you."

Kati smiled, "I've caused a lot of problems here…and I think that it'd be best if I left…for awhile."

She turned away again before Syair grabbed her shoulder, "Give him my regards of misfortune…"

He cousin laughed sadly, "I will…I'm sorry."

"Return to us someday…" the remaining Krusniks and the AX member told her.

She took a bow, "perhaps I'll be back before you know it…"

_The daughter of Abel took the form of forty percent normal Krusnik before spreading her black wings and taking flight over the Vatican City toward Germanicus..._

_Even if she chose to return to Cain, Asenath, would always lover her father, Abel, Krusnik 02…and she vowed to return to him someday…_

_That is the story…_

**End-**

**(Note: **well…that's it. I hope that this wasn't a cliff hanger…I have less than a week and a half or so before I graduate from High School and due to not having a computer at home…I had to finish the story even if I had to ,possibly, rush the plot. Anyways I apologies if I disappointed anyone or didn't make up to your expectation but yes the story is finished…**GOOD LUCK IN LIFE REGARDLESS** and _thank you so much for the comments; your comments made my day and drove me to write more_!


End file.
